Manželství odsouzené ke zkáze
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Translation. Překlad povídky Union of Doom od Steppenwoelfin. Harry a Severus jsou nuceni se vzít, aby mohli čelit Voldemortovi. Vše je tak pro dva čaroděje ještě temnější... ale je tam navzdory všemu nějaká naděje? Slash HP/SS.
1. Kapitola 1

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz: .net/s/3747718/1/bUnion_b_of_bDoom_b

-)-)-)

**Shrnutí:  
**

Harry právě dokončil sedmý ročník. Voldemort bohužel stále žije a Severus je svolán na pravidelně setkání Smrtijedů. Po přečtení článku o „Nejžádanějším svobodném muži kouzelnického světa" si Voldemort pohrává se zlověstnou myšlenkou Severuse ženatého s Harrym, ale smutně poukazuje na to, že by to bylo kvůli Brumbálovi nemožné. Severus, který je na Brumbálově straně, vypráví řediteli o Voldemortových myšlenkách. K jeho zděšení si Brumbál myslí, že je to perfektní nápad. Koná se napjatý obřad se zuřícím Severusem a stejně zuřícím Harrym. Voldemort je potěšený zvratem událostí a říká Severusovi, že má jeden rok na mučení a zneužívání Harryho v téměř každém směru, v jakém chce, a že nesmí Brumbálovi dovolit, aby to zjistil. Zároveň hledá cestu, jak by Smrtijedi a Voldemort mohli napadnout Bradavice. Po oboustranně traumatickém naplnění jejich manželství se Severusovi a Harrymu všechno zdá velmi temné... Dokud si navzdory všemu neuvědomí, že mají jen jeden druhého...

**Kapitola 1**

Voldemortovy tenké prsty se líně otíraly o stránky _Denního věštce_, zatímco četl článek na titulní straně. Ten nesl následující nadpis:

_HARRY POTTER – NEJŽÁDANĚJŠÍ SVOBODNÝ MUŽ KOUZELNICKÉHO SVĚTA ABSOLVUJE_.

Voldemort to pomalu předčítal nahlas svým vysokým chladným hlasem a provázel to posměšnými zvuky. Byl obklopen Smrtijedy, všemi maskovanými a zahalenými v kapucích. Petr Pettigrew byl servilně shrbený, postoj Bellatrix Lestrangeové byl pyšný a arogantní. Severus Snape, stojící mezi Bellatrix a Luciusem Malfoyem, sledoval Voldemortovy pohyby z těsné blízkosti, černé oči za maskou netečné.

„Harry Potter se dožil absolvování. Jaké zklamání," podotkl Voldemort, otáčejíc stránku k dokončení článku. Po několika minutách ticha složil noviny a upřeně hleděl na Smrtijedy svýma červenýma hadíma očima.

„Potter má požitek z půvabů svého vlastního pohlaví… Jak fascinující. Je to pravda, Severusi? Učil jsi ho – jsem si jistý, že jsi dával pozor i na jeho mimoškolní aktivity?"

Bylo slyšet pár zakašlání a potlačených zasmání.

„Jeho milostné smýšlení pro mě nikdy nebylo předmětem nějakého zvláštního zájmu, můj pane," řekl Severus lhostejně, „ale zdá se, že si cení svobody nezadaných."

„Taková škoda, Severusi, že nemůžeš být tím, kdo změní jeho svobodný stav."

„Prosím, můj pane?"

„Mám za to, že sdílíš jeho... preference, Severusi."

V celé místnosti na Malfoy Manor se ozývalo pochechtávání.

„Není to tak, můj drahý Petře Pettigrewe?" protahoval Voldemort.

Nejmenší mezi Smrtijedy ten dotaz rychle potvrdil, zatímco se uklonil s směšně pohupoval.

„Ano, ano, Petr se mi jednou zmínil o tvém politováníhodném neduhu, můj věrný Severusi. Myslím, že jsi díky tomu byl velmi... populární, když jsi studoval v Bradavicích. Nicméně, ta tvá ošemetná situace mi dala pár nápadů. Když jsem četl ten článek, nemohl jsem si pomoci a snil svůj malý sen. Sen, který by jednou provždy vedl ke konci Harryho Pottera. Zdálo se mi, že ty, Severusi, a on jste se vzali."

Byl přerušen pobaveným smíchem z několika hrdel.

„Myslím, že bych se teď chvíli mohl věnovat zdokonalování prokletí Cruciatus," řekl tiše Voldemort, pohrávajíc si s hůlkou. Nastalo ticho a Smrtijedům ztuhly rysy.

„Jen si představ sebe a jeho v manželství, Severusi. Mohl by sis s ním dělat, co bys chtěl. Mohl bys z něj udělat svou hračku, svou věc na hraní. Ponížit ho. Oslabit ho a najít způsob, jak ho dostat z Bradavic a ke mně. Byl by můj, abych to s ním skončil... Nebo by souhlasil přidat se ke mně, pokud by měl dost vymytý mozek. Když tak o tom přemýšlím, zabít ho by ode mě bylo příliš milosrdné. Nu, je to jen sen. Budu se muset uchýlit k méně spekulativním metodám. Říkal jsi mi, že i nadále zůstává v Bradavicích, s nadějí, že se bude připravovat na práci učitele obrany proti černé magii, Severusi?"

„Ano, můj pane. Na rok. Alastor Moody se zavázal, že naposledy na rok převezme pozici."

„Rok," zasyčel Voldemort. „Rok je příliš dlouho. Chci kluka nejpozději do roka, a ne na jeho konci. A ty, Severusi, budeš muset nenápadně najít nějaký způsob."

„Podívám se, co lze udělat, můj pane," zamumlal Severus.

„To bys měl, Severusi," řekl Voldemort a hůlkou ukázal na vysokého tenkého čaroděje.

„Crucio!"

Severus padl na zem a bolest jako nůž se drala jeho končetinami. Voldemort zívl a za chvíli ho prokletí zbavil.

Severus se pomalu zvedal na nohy a rukou se držel za bok.

„Drobná připomínka, můj milý Severusi," řekl Voldemort. Bellatrix se tiše a škodolibě zachechtala.

O něco později seděl Severus v Brumbálově pracovně a vyprávěl bradavickému řediteli o Voldemortových děsivých fantaziích týkajících se článku v _Denním věštci_. Brumbál tiše naslouchal s rukama úhledně složenýma na vyleštěném stole před sebou. Když Severus skončil, Brumbál zamyšleně pohlédl do jeho černých očí.

„Víš, Severusi, Voldemort má někdy bezděky talent nabídnout nám něco jako řešení."

„Co tím naznačuješ, Albusi?" zeptal se Severus opatrně. Jeho obličej byl po Cruciatu velmi bledý.

„No, Severusi, myslím, že manželský svazek mezi tebou a Harrym by byl výborný nápad."

Severus na něj zíral, jako by ho viděl poprvé.

„Myslíš, že by to byl... výborný nápad?" opakoval pomalu.

„Ano, můj milý chlapče. Jsi jedním z nejvíce talentovaných a zkušených čarodějů, které znám, Severusi, a proto jeden z nejmocnějších. Pokud si vezmeš Harryho-"

„NIKDY SI NEVEZMU HARRYHO POTTERA!" zařval Severus a s příšerným rachotem bouchl pěstí o Brumbálův stůl. Portréty v Brumbálově pracovně kolektivně zalapaly po dechu, s výjimkou Phinease Nigelluse Blacka, který potutelně sledoval konverzaci.

„Severusi, uklidni se a vyslyš mě, prosím. Manželství by pro Harryho bylo daleko efektivnější ochranou-"

„A to jsem si myslel, že Nebelvíři milují romantiku," komentoval to sarkasticky Severus.

Brumbál pokračoval:

„-a nesmíš zapomenout, že ministerstvo je zkorumpované a bude se snažit, co to půjde, ublížit Harrymu svým vlastním způsobem."

„Proč manželství?" zeptal se Severus znechuceně.

„Připoutá Harryho k tobě, Severusi, a Harry tak bude vázán i k Bradavicím a jejich ochranám. Mezitím si Voldemort bude myslet, že jsem zařídil vaše manželství proto, aby bylo možné Harryho chránit. Ale ve skutečnosti, ty mě za mými zády budeš zrazovat a dělat si s Harrym co chceš, mučit ho a vymývat mu mozek až k úplnému podrobení. A pak bude Voldemort moci udělat něco horšího než ho zabít: donutí Harryho poslouchat ho na slovo a bude ho ovládat jako šermíř vládne dobrému meči."

„A proč já? Proč si ho nevezmeš sám, když máš takové obavy o jeho blaho?" zeptal se Severus opovržlivě.

Brumbál se začal smát.

„Ty mi lichotíš, Severusi. Voldemort ukázal slabost pro tebe jako pro potenciálního partnera. A stejně tak to bude praktické. Myslel jsem, že by byl výborný nápad, pokud bys ho školil pro jeho vzdělávací program obrany proti černé magii, vedle Alastora Moodyho. Zavolám Dobbyho a požádám ho, aby hned skočil pro Harryho Pottera."

„Nikdy nebude souhlasit, stejně jako nikdy nebudu souhlasit já! A nemůžu uvěřit, že se inspiruješ blouzněním Temného pána! Nebo že bych pořád měl učit toho spratka!" vrčel zuřivě Severus.

„Uvidíme, Severusi."

„Ředitel chce vidět Harryho Pottera! Heslo je Kiwi zmrzlina," zapištěl bez dechu Dobby se svým elegantně upraveným čajovým ubrouskem. Harry Potter seskočil ze své postele s nebesy. Ložnice byla prázdná. Ostatní studenti se vrátili domů, on zůstal, aby s Brumbálem projednával další kroky proti Voldemortovi, a aby co nejdřív začal se svým tréninkem.

„Děkuji ti, Dobby," řekl Harry. Sedmnáctiletý čaroděj vyrostl, ale nebyl příliš vysoký. Jeho postava byla drobná a štíhlá, vlasy tak rozčepýřené jako vždycky a oči měly svou charakteristickou smaragdově zelenou barvu. Skřítek zmizel a Harry sestoupil z nebelvírské věže, byl vpuštěn do Brumbálovy pracovny a zastavil se na prahu, když spatřil Severuse Snapea sedět proti Brumbálovi.

„Ach, Harry," řekl Brumbál vesele, „posaď se, prosím."

Harry se posadil se zlověstným pocitem. Jeho židle stála vedle Severusovy a mistr lektvarů na něj vrhl pohled nejhlubší nenávisti.

„Harry, dospěl jsem k závěru, že ty a Severus byste se měli vzít."

Harry zíral na Brumbála. Pak se rozesmál.

„Dobrá, vím, že spolu moc nevycházíme, ale mohl bych vědět, proč jsem tady?"

Severus si odfrkl.

Brumbálova tvář zůstávala dokonale veselá.

„Myslím to vážně, můj chlapče," řekl Harrymu a stručně shrnul, co Severus zjistil během setkání Smrtijedů.

„NEEXISTUJE MOŽNOST, ŽE BYCH SI NĚKDY VZAL SNAPEA!" zařval Harry, bledý jako Severus.

„_Profesora_ Snapea, Harry, i když ho možná budeš chtít oslovovat důvěrněji, až se vezmete," opravil ho Brumbál.

„Neexistuje způsob, jak mě můžete donutit, abych si ho vzal," zavrčel Harry a se zaťatými pěstmi se postavil.

„Já ti to říkal, Albusi," protahoval pomalu Severus.

„Skutečně na tom musím trvat," řekl Brumbál a z jeho hlasu zmizel humor i vlídnost.

„NE!" vykřikli na něj oba čarodějové.

„Můžete se rozvést, až bude svět zbaven Voldemorta," řekl Brumbál rázně.

„V životě jsem neslyšel takovou směšnou věc," ušklíbl se Snape, „vzít si někoho s cílem vzdorovat Voldemortovi i ministerstvu-"

„Severusi, je to prostě to, čemu se říká sňatek z rozumu. A jestli se nemýlím, oba dáváte přednost mužům."

„Chtěl jsi říct nejnerozumnější sňatek," podotkl sarkasticky Harry.

„S nejméně se k sobě hodícími, ach, nápadníky," přisadil si Snape.

V místnosti zavládlo velmi nepříjemné ticho.

„Také jsem přemýšlel o vázacím obřadu," dodal Brumbál a znělo to neurčitě omluvně.

„COŽE!" zařval Snape a převrhl židli. Harry, který neměl ponětí, co je vázací obřad, vypadal zmateně.

**Konec kapitoly 1**


	2. Kapitola 2

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 2**

„Možná dávám přednost mužům, pane řediteli, ale Potter je někdo, komu rozhodně přednost nedávám a ze všeho nejméně se s ním chci svázat!" zašeptal Severus a zíral na Brumbála.

„Ale není svázání jen synonymem pro to vzít si někoho? Není to v podstatě to samé?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus po něm vrhl opovržlivý pohled.

„A už vůbec nepreferuji brát si hlupáky," podotkl chladně.

„Prosím vás, uklidněte se a vraťte se na místa," řekl Brumbál klidně. Oba čarodějové ho bez otálení poslechli.

„Vázání, Harry, je kouzelnický obřad, který je často považován za ještě silnější než manželství. Není součástí svatebního obřadu a poskytuje krevní ochranu. Krev je odebrána oběma účastníkům, smísena v lahvičce a v ní kouzelně zapečetěna. Smlouva je podepsána oběma stranami, tím, kdo vázání provedl, a svědkem. Tvoje krevní ochrana skončí, až ti bude sedmnáct, Harry. Pokud budete vázáni se Severusem, pak tě bude chránit. Vázací obřad vám dovoluje zvolit, kdo bude chránit koho."

„Znamená to, že se mohou navzájem chránit obě strany?"

„Mohou, pokud si to přejí," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Nikdy bych nechtěl _vaši ochranu_, Pottere," odplivl si Severus, „vždyť jste to vy, kdo musí být pořád ochraňován. Kdy jste vůbec někoho chránil?"

„A byl bych chráněn stejně jako mě chránila láska mé matky?" zeptal se Harry, předstírajíc, že Severusův sarkasmus neslyšel.

„Jenom proti Voldemortovi, vazba okamžitě pozná tvého nemesis. Nebyl by schopný se tě dotknout a jeho kouzla by byla výrazně slabší."

„Takže mi pořád může ublížit a zabít mě. A Smrtijedi se mě mohou dotknout pořád."

„Ano, ale Voldemorta to bude stát podstatně víc energie, zvláště pokud budeš vázán se silným čarodějem jako Severus. Také mějte na paměti, že má tendenci zapomínat na starou vázací magii."

„Ale proč se musíme vzít?" chtěl vědět Harry.

Jednomu z portrétů unikl zvuk znechucení a Phineas Nigellus ve svém portrétu nasadil příšerný škleb.

„Protože krevní ochrana je extrémně intimním druhem magie a proto ji může použít jen pokrevní příbuzný – nebo vázaný manžel."

„A k tomu člověk _musí _být _ženatý_?" zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

„Ano. Je to spíše omezující a daleko od vstřícnosti, ale je to kvůli ministerstvu. Všechny sňatky a vázací obřady, pro ty, kteří se rozhodnou podstoupit obřad, jsou registrovány na ministerstvu. Vázací obřady jsou samy o sobě nelegální a mohou mít za následek velmi vysokou pokutu nebo pobyt v Azkabanu. Obřad se moc často neprovádí, říká se, že je docela bolestivý kvůli způsobu odebrání krve."

„Jak se to dělá?"

„Krev se odebírá z levého zápěstí obou manželů velmi ostrou jehlou. Bolest je součástí rituálu. Chránit někoho znamená i podstoupit pro něj bolest."

„Vazba, oproti třeba Neporušitelnému slibu, je automaticky ukončena, pokud manželství skončí rozvodem nebo smrtí jednoho z manželů," přidal znuděným tónem Severus.

Brumbál se na chvíli odmlčel, než pokračoval:

„Manželství s vázacím obřadem musí být do dvou týdnů naplněno."

„A manželství bez nich?" řekl Harry sevřeným hlasem.

„No... lidé mohou počkat, i když odkládání a vyhýbání se konzumaci manželství může vést k jeho zrušení."

„To je úplně nespravedlivé! A... hm, co náboženství... víra?"

„To nehraje žádnou roli, až na to, že vázací obřady, stejně jako ty manželské, mohou mít na základě kulturních tradic nejrůznější obměny a postupy."

„Pořád nechápu, proč bych si měl vzít Sn – profesora Snapea," řekl Harry zatvrzele.

„Někdy, můj chlapče, jsou nutné i takové druhy obětí," odpověděl smutně Brumbál.

„Nikdy se s Potterem neožením nebo nesvážu," prohlásil Severus kategorickým a konečným tónem.

„Přinesu vám oběma zítra nějaká krátká pojednání o manželství i o vázacích obřadech," oznámil Brumbál ještě konečněji než Severus, „a budu očekávat vaši odpověď za tři dny."

„Uvědomuješ si, že naplnění takového manželství by bylo vším možným kromě konsensuálního, Albusi?" otázal se Severus Brumbála.

„Umím si představit, že by to pro vás oba byla velmi nepříjemná situace," připustil Brumbál.

„Bylo by to znásilnění, řediteli," odvětil stroze Severus.

„S tím nesouhlasím," odpověděl Brumbál, „a nikdy bych po tobě nechtěl, aby ses choval jako násilník nebo vrah, Severusi. To by mělo být všechno. Harry, zůstaň prosím."

Severus zíral na svého zaměstnavatele doutnajícíma černýma očima a pak hrubě odstrčil židli a odkráčel.

Harry pohlédl na Brumbála, kterému důvěřoval a kterého považoval tak trochu za otce nebo dědečka, kterého nikdy neměl. Cítil se zrazený a naštvanější než po Siriusově smrti.

„Není tu žádný jiný způsob, pane?" zašeptal.

„Nemohu na žádný přijít. Krevní ochrana ti už předtím zachránila život. A Severus je lidská bytost, Harry. Vím, že není snadné se s ním sblížit nebo mu porozumět, ale je tím nejvhodnějším člověkem pro tvou ochranu. "

„Ale... jen to, že jsme oba přitahováni k mužům, neznamená, že se přitahujeme navzájem. Jestli jste si toho ještě nevšiml, ve skutečně se vzájemně docela dost nesnášíme."

„Vím, Harry. Vím. Je mi líto, že musíš tím vším projít, místo aby sis užíval svého mládí. Teď jdi, chlapče, a popřemýšlej nad tím, co jsem navrhl. V závislosti na tvé volbě by ses musel přestěhovat."

„To znamená...?"

„Stěhování do Severusova bytu, pokud se rozhodneš si ho vzít. Měl bys nicméně svou vlastní ložnici a koupelnu. Řekl bych, že to jsou obecně ty nejsoukromější místnosti, a jsem si jistý, že ty i Severus se mnou souhlasíte, proto byste je nemuseli sdílet, zejména s aktuálním stavem věcí mezi vámi."

Harry strávil tři dny ukrytý v nebelvírské věži. Dobby mu přinášel jídlo a staral se o Harryho zdraví víc než Harry sám. Z ministerstva dorazily brožury o manželství a vázacích obřadech. Harry jimi listoval tak zasmušile, jako kdyby šlo o úmrtní listy. A pak jednou, když si Harry vyšel ven na procházku, narazil na Severuse s napjatým výrazem ve tváři. Harry k němu váhavě zamířil i přes silné pokušení se muži vyhnout. Ty černé oči zmrzly nenávistí, když ho spatřily.

„Pottere," zavrčel Severus.

„Myslel jsem, že bychom si měli trochu promluvit," řekl Harry tiše.

„Ty zvládneš myslet. Jak ohromující," řekl Severus kysele.

„Chtěl jsem říct... možná by bylo lepší, kdybychom o tom diskutovali a dospěli k rozhodnutí společně, místo abychom přišli do kanceláře profesora Brumbála každý s jiným rozhodnutím."

„Odstraňte laskavě svou nesnesitelnou osobu z mého zorného pole," to byla jediná odpověď, jakou Harry dostal, zatímco se k němu mistr lektvarů otočil zády.

Harry si přál, aby mohl napsat svým přátelům, nebo aby měl obousměrné zrcadlo a mohl tak komunikovat s někým z nich, ale to bylo nemožné. Tři dny nestačily na to, aby Hedvika doletěla tam a zpátky. Někdy byl kouzelnický svět v porovnání s tím mudlovským podivně nepraktický. Hermiona, která měla přístup k internetu a e-mail, by určitě odpověděla během tří dnů, ale to by Harry musel mít prostředky ji kontaktovat. A byl vlastně vděčný, že Sirius nebyl svědkem toho všeho. Sirius by Severuse zabil holýma rukama nebo by aspoň pořádně seřval ředitele. Harry Brumbála skoro nenáviděl.

Večer třetího dne se přiblížil a s těžkým srdcem Harry kráčel do Brumbálovy pracovny. Severus Snape už tam byl. Jak se asi rozhodl? Řekl to už Brumbálovi?

„Harry. Prosím, posaď se," řekl Brumbál. Harry přemýšlel, jak vlastně zvládl být zdvořilý v takových nepříjemných situacích, zatímco usedl na židli.

„No, Severusi? Jaké je tvé rozhodnutí?"

„Souhlasím," řekl Severus bez nějakého úvodu. Ale jeho pohled byl naplněn hlubokým odporem.

„A ty, Harry?"

„Souhlasím," řekl Harry a podařilo se mu, aby to znělo vyrovnaně místo přiškrceně. Žaludek se mu rozbouřil nervozitou a neklidem.

Brumbál přikývl.

„Dobře. Jsem rád, že jste dali přednost rozumu před nepřátelstvím," řekl.

Severus zvlnil rty opovržením.

„Kdy proběhne svatba a vázací ceremonie?" zeptal se stroze.

„Za tři dny, jestli proti tomu nic nemáš."

„Chcete říct, _nemáme_," zamumlal Harry.

Brumbál vypadal unaveně.

„Sejdeme se v mé kanceláři. Vázací obřad se uskuteční po svatebních slibech. Osoba, která vás oddá, bude i vaší svazovací osobou. Madam Pomfreyová dohlédne na druhou část pro případ, že by se někdo z vás cítil slabý nebo omdlel. Já budu vaším svědkem během obou rituálů."

„Mohli bychom pozvat nějaké přátele nebo rodinu?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus zvedl oči ke stropu.

„Jak sentimentální," zamumlal.

„Bylo by lepší informovat lidi až poté," řekl Brumbál laskavě.

„No, aspoň se nebudu muset obtěžovat seznámit s příbuznými z manželovy strany," poznamenal Severus krutě.

„A co já? Budu se potom... seznamovat... s někým?" zeptal se Harry a s velkým úsilím se snažil ovládnout.

„Ne, nebudeš, Pottere. Nemám žádnou rodinu, a ta vzdálenější, pokud bych to udělal, by se z toho leknutí nikdy nedostala."

Brumbál si decentně odkašlal.

Oba čarodějové na něj pohlédli s bledými a zatvrzelými tvářemi.

„Můžeš odejít, Harry. Severusi, ještě bych s tebou potřeboval prohodit pár slov."

Harry cítil, jako by měl úplně tuhé nohy. Vstal a odešel z místnosti, aniž by pohlédl na Brumbála nebo svého budoucího manžela.

Brumbál upřeně hleděl na Severuse.

„Prosím, odpusť mi tohle všechno, Severusi," povzdechl si.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Musí se udělat to, co je nutné," řekl chladně.

„Mám někoho poslat, aby ti pomohl s oblečením a s přípravami?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Není třeba, poradím si sám jako vždycky a nepotřebuju žádnou pomoc s oblékáním," odsekl Severus.

„Dobby pomůže Harrymu. Jsem si jistý, že by byl velmi ochotný ti být nápomocen, a věnovat se také tvým a Harryho potřebám v budoucnu."

Severus na to nijak nereagoval.

„Dobrá... to by bylo vše, Severusi."

Severus vstal.

„Severusi?"

Vedoucí Zmijozelu se otočil.

„Jsi statečný a dobrý člověk. Vím, že budeš Harryho chránit dobře. Děkuji ti za přijetí této odpovědnosti a za všechno, co to s sebou přináší."

Severus stručně přikývl v přijetí díků a rázně vyšel z místnosti.

„Je to nešťastná situace," řekl Brumbál do ticha své kanceláře. Portréty kolem něj souhlasně povzdechly. Jenom Fawkes odmítl podlehnout pesimismu. Zazpíval krátkou povzbudivou melodii a vrátil se k zobání slunečnicových semínek.

**Konec kapitoly 2**


	3. Kapitola 3

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 3  
**

Harry prožil tři následující dny, jako by měl ten čtvrtý umřít. Díval se na ty tři dny jako na úplně poslední, které si může opravdu užít a cítit se svobodně. Manželství se Severusem Snapem mu připadalo jako propast nebo vězení, z kterého nemůže uniknout, dokud Voldemort nebude poražen. A nikdo neví, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Co když to budou roky? Desetiletí? Všechny v tuhle chvíli nenáviděl. Brumbála za to, že se mu pořád vměšuje do života. Snapea za to, že je sadistický a krutý. Rona a Hermionu, protože si užívali svůj nový vztah milenců, a totéž platilo pro Lupina a Tonksovou. Zdálo se mu, že každý z jeho nejlepších přátel nebo známých tak ve Voldemortem zamořeném světě může někde čerpat útěchu a posilu.

Posledního dne dostal zprávu od madam Pomfreyové, která ho žádala, aby za ní zašel do nemocničního křídla. Když přišel, provedla mu několik testů pro kontrolu jeho krve a zdravotního stavu.

„Před krevním vázacím obřadem je to povinné," vysvětlila mu. „Předtím dokonce vázaní účastníci tiskli svá krvácející zápěstí k sobě, ale od toho už bylo naštěstí z bezpečnostních důvodů upuštěno. Člověk nikdy neví – jde hlavně o to, jestli jeden nebo oba z účastníků netrpí něčím, co má vliv na krev. Severus tu už včera byl – všechno má v pořádku."

Harry byl brzy také poslán pryč s čistým štítem. V noci usnul v slzách a probudil se jen o tři hodiny později. Ležel v posteli až do snídaně. Dobby mu přinesl jídlo a zmizel připravit Severuse na svatbu. Harry uvažoval, jak by Dobby mohl splnit svůj úkol, aniž by skončil na plátky nebo na kostičky. K jeho úlevě se ale skřítek brzy nato vrátil, vyzbrojený celou armádou kartáčů, oblečení a různých doplňků. Harry se Dobbyho váhavě zeptal na Severusovu náladu.

„Mysleli jsme, že by nás mohl zabít jediným pohledem," vypískl Dobby, „profesor Snape byl hrozně naštvaný a my jsme se pokusili vykartáčovat mu vlasy..."

Harry polkl.

„Pokusili jste se... ehm... učesat mu vlasy?"

„Podařilo se nám to, až když jsme mu řekli, že bychom museli dojít pro pana ředitele," zašeptal Dobby a roztáhl šaty, které byly střízlivě šedé perlové barvy. Venku vesele svítilo slunce a vůbec se nestaralo o trápení čekající na Harryho.

Dobby se kolem Harryho točil dobrou hodinu a dokonce zavolal Winky, která se konečně dostala přes svou závislost na máslovém ležáku, aby poskytla druhý názor. Dívala se na Harryho a přitiskla si ruce k hrudi.

„Nádherné!" vydechla. Dobby se rozzářil. Harry si tiše povzdechl.

Cesta k Brumbálově pracovně byla jednou z nejhorších, které kdy zažil. Zdálo se, že jeho nohy jsou během té cesty stále těžší a těžší a v krku jako by měl nějakou bouli. V očích ho píchalo a hrudník se mu bolestivě svíral směsicí bezmocnosti a hněvu. Strnule řekl heslo chrliči před schody k Brumbálově kanceláři. Dveře byly otevřené; Brumbál a Severus už tam byli společně s vysokou čarodějnicí, který měla na starost pořádání obřadů. Stoly a židle byly z místnosti odstraněny a vznikl tak velký prostor. Dokonce i Fawkes chyběl.

„Ach, Harry, můj chlapče. Prosím, pojď dál. To je paní Natálie Greenová; bude vás oddávat, vykoná vázací obřad a bude vás provázet celým tím procesem."

Harry ji pozdravil a pak se podíval na Severuse, který mu pohled chladně vrátil. Mužovy vlasy už nevisely po stranách jeho obličeje. Byly sčesané dozadu a padaly mu přes ramena v měkkých čistých vlnách. Jeho šaty, stejně perlově šedé jako Harryho, mu velmi dobře padly a zvýrazňovaly jeho vysokou mrštnou postavu. Severus mu věnoval ledově hořký úsměv a odhalil tak bílé zuby.

„Jaká čest, Pottere," řekl s nevraživostí vsakující se do každého slova, zejména do toho posledního.

Brumbál vrhl na mistra lektvarů napůl prosebný, napůl podrážděný pohled a elegantním gestem naznačil, že Harry by se měl postavit vedle Severuse. Harry poslechl. Cítil vlny nenávisti vyzařující ze Severuse. Sám se teď cítil prázdný a otupělý. Brumbál pomalu zavřel dveře své kanceláře. Ticho bylo těžké. Zdálo se, že i Greenová vycítila, že tady vůbec nejde o šťastnou událost. Harry věděl, že je důvěryhodná, což byl důvod, proč si ji Brumbál vybral, a že pravděpodobně byla informována o situaci. Nicméně její tvář zůstala neutrální a její chování bylo přátelské a nápomocné.

Svatební obřad byl velice krátký, trval asi jen sedm minut. Harry a Severus opakovali repliky po čarodějnici. Severusův hlas byl chladný a plochý. Harry předpokládal, že jeho vlastní hlas zní stejně. Brumbál všechno vážně sledoval a z jeho modrých očí zmizelo jiskření. Byly vyměněny jednoduché zlaté prsteny objednané Brumbálem. Severus se neobtěžoval na Harryho ani podívat, když chytil Harryho levou ruku a nasadil mu prsten. A pustil Harryho ruku tak rychle, jako kdyby měl strach z kontaminace.

„Můžete se políbit," dokončila Greenová.

„Raději bych ho zabil než políbil," procedil mezi zuby Severus.

„Severusi," řekl Brumbál ostře. Harry zrudl a zíral do zdi. Greenová ukázala vynikající sebekontrolu a ignorovala tu zlomyslnou poznámku.

„Pánové, mohu vás požádat, abyste laskavě podepsali manželskou smlouvu?"

Zvedla kus pergamenu. Brumbál přivolal konferenční stolek. Severus se podepsal jako první. Vrazil brk Harrymu, který se podepsal také. A nakonec přidal svůj podpis Brumbál, potvrzujíc tak svou roli svědka. Greenová pečlivě složila pergamen a mávla hůlkou. Zmizel ve sprše jisker.

„Ministerstvo manželství automaticky zaregistruje. Přejete si hned pokračovat s vázacím obřadem nebo byste raději krátkou přestávku?"

„Hned" řekl stroze Severus. Harry přikývl. Brumbál přešel ke dveřím a otevřel je, aby přizval Poppy Pomfreyovou dohlédnout na obřad spojený s odebráním krve.

Novomanželé byli požádáni, aby se zuli – vázací obřad byl vždy prováděn naboso jako symbolem přirozenosti a také skromnosti tváří v tvář takové silné a intimní formě magie.

„Prosím, posaďte se na zem a držte se za ruce," pokynula jim Greenová. Harry a Severus udělali, co jim bylo řečeno, svírajíc své ruce. Čarodějnice nakreslila hůlkou tmavě červené kruhy kolem jejich levých kotníků.

„Kruhy zmizí poté, co naplníte pouto," vysvětlila. Harry věděl, že odkazovala k té uvedené konzumaci. Jeho žaludek trochu poskočil a aniž by si to uvědomil, křečovitě stiskl Severusovu ruku. Severus svou ruku prudce rozevřel a donutil tak Harryho uvolnit sevření. Greenová vytáhla dvě dlouhé jemné jehly. Jejich hroty byly naostřené.

„Severusi Snape, rozhodl jste se být ochráncem Harryho Pottera; budete tedy bodnut touto jehlou první, a váš partner po vás."

Severus vyhrnul rukáv na levé paži a odhalil tak značku Smrtijeda. Greenová zachovávala profesionalitu, v její tváři se nic nezměnilo, když umístila mělkou nádobku pod Severusovu ruku. Posadila se a ponořila jehlu do Severusovy žíly. Madam Pomfreyová nespustila ze Zmijozela oči. Ale Severusova tvář byla prázdná, nedal najevo sebemenší známku bolesti, zatímco krev pomalu stékala do mísy, stisk jeho prstů kolem Harryho nezesílil. Odebírání krve trvalo pět minut. Pak Greenová zahojila Severusovo zápěstí a otočila se k Harrymu s druhou jehlou v ruce, zatímco madam Pomfreyová odložila stranou první jehlu. Harry si byl jistý, že je bledý. Odhalil levé předloktí a podařilo se mu potlačit vzdech bolesti, když jehla vnikla do jeho kůže. Bylo to bolestivé, ale dalo se to zvládnout. Harry byl rád, že se mu povedlo vyhnout se tomu, aby podruhé zmáčkl Severusovu ruku a dal tak najevo nepříjemné pocity. Nakonec byla jehla vytažena a jeho rána uzdravena. Byla přivolána malá zlatá miska; Greenová zamumlala zaklínadlo nad Harryho a Severusovou krví. Zvedla nádobky a ve stejnou dobu nalila jejich obsah do misky. Z jejího středu vyšlehl červený jazyk plamene.

„Albusi," řekla čarodějnice a ředitel školy přišel dopředu s krásnou baňkou ozdobenou rubíny, perlami a malými barevnými korálky. Vytáhl zdobnou zátku a Greenová dovnitř přelila smísenou krev. Brumbál baňku uzavřel a utěsnil ji kouzlem, pak následovalo ještě Nerozbitné kouzlo.

Nakonec museli dva čarodějové ruku v ruce třikrát obejít místnost v kruhu, s čarodějnicí kráčející za nimi a prozpěvující ochranná kouzla v latině. Zanechávali za sebou zářící zlatou stopu; změnila se a pomalu zmizela, když byla tři kola dokončena. Severus mstivě zaryl své nehty do Harryho dlaně, když mladý čaroděj kráčel vedle něj, ne dost, aby to skutečně bolelo, ale dost, aby vyjádřil svou nelibost. Harry upřeně zíral před sebe, roky bolestných zkušeností a nutnosti vydržet nepříjemné mu to pomáhaly snést.

Vázací obřad skončil podepsáním jiného pergamenu, vázací smlouvy, a požehnáním od čarodějnice. Ona a madam Pomfreyová pak čaroděje opustily, Harry a Severus zůstali s Brumbálem, který s vážností studoval jejich tváře.

„Navzdory těmto okolnostem vám přeji vše nejlepší, Harry a Severusi. Postarejte se o sebe – a jeden o druhého, chlapci moji."

Každého z nich zvlášť objal. Harry málem začal křičet, když na něj přišla řada.

Pak bylo všechno díkybohu za nimi a on a Severus stáli venku na chodbě a dávali si dobrý pozor, aby se na sebe náhodou nepodívali.

„Předpokládám, že byste měl jít se mnou, seznámit se s vaším novým... domovem," řekl Severus napjatým a naštvaným hlasem.

Harry raději neřekl nic.

„Místo trucování pojďte se mnou, Pottere," zasyčel Severus a kráčel pryč.

Harry ho následoval. Vůbec si nedokázal představit, jak by za dva týdny měli jejich pouto naplnit.

**Konec kapitoly 3**

-)-)-)**  
**

**_Děkuji Keishatko za komentáře k předchozím kapitolkám :-) Další by měla být do 10 dnů..._  
**


	4. Kapitola 4

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): www . fanfiction s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 4**

Harry následoval svého manžela dolů do sklepení. Konečně se Severus zastavil před dveřmi s obrazem hada ovinutého kolem paličky do lektvarů.

„_Nenávidím svého partnera_," řekl a dveře se otevřely, aby mohli vejít.

„Jsem si jistý, že heslo ti bude také vyhovovat," vrhl na Harryho pohled přes rameno, „změnil jsem ho včera kvůli tobě."

Harry ponuře zachovával své mlčení. V protikladu k tomu, co Harry čekal, bylo místo vkusně a pěkně zařízené s tlumenými barvami, především s hnědou, žlutou a šedou. Obrovský orientální koberec v tmavě zeleném odstínu pokrýval podlahu kolem krbu. Severus kráčel před Harrym.

„Moje koupelna a můj pokoj. Neopovažuj se vkročit do jedné z těchto dvou místností nebo do této, do mé laboratoře. Vlastně..." Trochu se naklonil a s hrozbou pohlédl do Harryho zelených očí, „...pokud tě v jedné z těchto místností chytím, budeš... velmi... velmi... velmi litovat svého prohřešku."

Harry mu pohled vzdorně opětoval.

„Ach. Vyhrožování manželovi. To by mohlo spadat pod domácí násilí, dokonce i v kouzelnickém světě," řekl odvážně.

„Můj manželi," řekl Severus s naprostým pohrdáním, „jednat se mnou drze je mimořádně hloupá věc."

Zamračeně si hleděli do očí.

„Tohle je místo, kde budeš bydlet, můj drahý Harry Pottere. Tvoje ložnice a koupelna. To by ti mělo stačit. Pokud si sem dolů přivedeš nějaké kamarády, budeš se s nimi bavit ve svém pokoji."

„Takže si sem aspoň můžu přivést své přátele."

Severus zvlnil rty.

„Bohužel. Nechceme, abys dělal nějaké scény, ne? Ředitel školy navrhl, že bych ti mohl povolit přístup do mé soukromé knihovny. Pokud bys mi v mých knih udělal nějaký nepořádek, Pottere, pak své svolení stáhnu a dokonce ani Brumbál by pak nemohl pro jedinečného Zlatého chlapce přístup do knihovny obnovit. No... miláčku..." ušklíbl se Severus, vyslovujíc „miláčku" s děsivým jedem, „toto je místo, kde budeme žít, dokud se nám nepodaří dosáhnout rozvodu. Když už o tom mluvíme..."

Vytáhl z jedné kapsy svazek papírů.

„Tohle, Pottere, jsou rozvodové papíry. Čím dříve porazíme Temného pána, můj manželi, tím dříve můžeme ukončit tuto otřesnou manželskou frašku. Těším se na chvíli, kdy je budeme moci poslat na ministerstvo."

Harry byl příliš nešťastný, než aby něco řekl.

„Laskavě se vždycky stravuj ve svém pokoji. Čím méně uvidím tvůj obličej, tím lépe."

„A co... ehm... ta... konzumace?" vyhrkl Harry.

„Naplníme naše manželství a vazbu přesně za dva týdny. Vzhledem k našemu vztahu budu muset té záležitosti pomoci několika lektvary."

„Pomoci?"

Severus si založil ruce na prsou.

„Myslíš si, že dosáhnu erekce někde v tvé blízkosti, Pottere?"

Harry zrudl rozpaky.

„Silně pochybuji, že se budeš cítit nějak zvlášť… nadšený... v mé přítomnosti, Pottere, nebo že bys ocenil násilný přístup. Lektvar vyvolávající vzrušení a lektvar pro potlačení bolesti by měly být dostačující. Tvůj mozek by měl stačit, abys přišel na to, kdo bude který konzumovat."

Zavládlo velmi nepříjemné ticho.

„Nepředpokládám, že jsi někdy měl pohlavní styk?" zeptal se náhle Severus.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Odpověz mi slovně, když s tebou mluvím," vyštěkl Severus.

„Ne, nikdy. A co ty?" zeptal se Harry směle.

Severus nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

„Nemysli si, že si ke mně můžeš moc dovolovat jenom proto, že jsi se mnou spojený dvěma ubohými kousky pergamenu, Pottere," formuloval pomalu, jako kdyby mluvil s někým s omezenou schopností porozumění.

„A co mé lekce obrany?"

„Uvidíme později," řekl Severus znuděným tónem.

-)-)-)

Zprávy o jejich manželství byly neustále propírány ve všech novinách; huláci se na ně valili každý den. Harry napsal svým přátelům hned poté, kdy mu Severus ukázal jeho pokoje, aby jim tak dal skutečná fakta oproti těm zkresleným verzím, které zveřejňoval například _Denní věštec_. Huláci byli zraňující a vehementně Harryho uráželi, ale byl to Severus, který nesl hlavní nápor. Byl obviňován z pedofilie, obracení Harryho k Temné straně pomocí kletby Imperius a podobně. Nicméně paní Weasleyová napsala velmi laskavý dopis Harrymu i Severusovi a popřála jim štěstí a zdraví. Napsala také samostatný dopis Harrymu a ujistila ho, že Severus se o něj jistě postará, i když je „poněkud nedůtklivý a vznětlivý", a že mu může důvěřovat stejně jako třeba Hagridovi. Hermiona, Ron, Tonksová a Lupin byli rovněž podporující; spolu s řádem byli Brumbálem informováni o situaci a byli připraveni.

Hermiona a Ron mu poslali dlouhý povzbudivý dopis („rozhodli jsme se napsat tento dopis společně, protože Ron by určitě použil jeden z triků dvojčat k prokletí Snapea", „Harry, Hermiona je ke Snapeovi příliš shovívavá, když tě bude trápit, dej mi vědět a já si to s ním vyřídím, kamaráde!", „Rone, měl bys smazat ten řádek, který jsi právě napsal! Omlouvám se, Harry..."). Harryho dopis pobavil a strčil ho pod polštář. Přestože byli pár, zdálo se, že si stále užívají hašteření a dokonce ho vyjadřují písemně.

Lupinův list byl velmi milý a on podpořil paní Weasleyovou v tom, že Harry může důvěřovat Severusovi svým životem, a že si jistě brzy zvykne na Severusovy „zvláštnosti". Šťastnou poznámkou bylo, že on a Tonksová se velmi tiše vzali a toužili založit rodinu. Vyjádřil úlevu nad tím, že jeho lykantropie nemůže být geneticky přenesena, ale že by s dítětem přesto počkali kvůli příbuzenství Tonksové s Belatrix Lestrangeovou, který byla dost chladnokrevná na to, aby mohla krutě ublížet rodině své sestry. Lupinův dopis Harrymu nechtěně připomněl obrovské břemeno, které na něm leží. Porazit Voldemorta by znamenalo, že lidé budou moci klidně žít a méně se bát o své blízké.

Severus mezitím zacházel s Harrym, jako kdyby byl vzduch. Jednou, když si Harry četl v Severusově soukromé knihovně, vstoupil do místnosti Severus. Zahlédl Harryho, zkroutil rty a odešel tak rychle, jako kdyby místnost byla zamořena nějakým škodlivým plynem. Nicméně Harrymu oznámil, že by neměl mrhat časem sezením na zadku. Harry měl začít svůj výcvik pro pozici učitele obrany proti černé magii a brát lekce souboje se Severusem – a k jeho velkému zděšení s ním opět pokračovat v nitrobraně. Jeho jizva občas brněla a měl noční můry nebo rozmazané vize Voldemorta dávajícího svým Smrtijedům příkazy, které nechápal, nebo někoho ohrožujícího – nebo zabíjejícího lidi.

Druhý den po jejich svatbě byl Severus předvolán Voldemortem, který, jak Severus později hlásil Harrymu i Brumbálovi v jeho kanceláři, byl událostmi potěšen. Jak Brumbál předpokládal, Voldemort byl toho názoru, že Brumbál přijal takový drastický krok pro Harryho ochranu. Voldemort požádal Severuse, aby Harryho za Brumbálovými zády co nejvíce mučil a dostal mladého čaroděje k němu hned, jakmile najde způsob, jak obejít ochrany bradavického hradu. Byla jen škoda, řekl Voldemort, že Brumbál nedovolil Severusovi vzít svého nového manžela s sebou na setkání s cílem prohloubit jejich „známost", jak to Voldemort nazval.

Tak rychle ubíhaly dva týdny; Harry si brzy zvykl na atmosféru nevítanosti v Severusových pokojích a na skutečnost, že ačkoli je Severusovým manželem, pokoje rozhodně nejsou jeho domovem. Ale vůbec si nemohl zvyknout na myšlenku naplnění svého pouta se zachmuřeným mistrem lektvarů. Poslední den z těchto dvou týdnů spal Harry velmi špatně, v posteli se převaloval a házel sebou. Jeho panictví se mu zdálo dražší než kdy předtím. Nikdy by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že o něj přijde takhle. Jak den pokračoval, Harryho nervozita rostla. Hermiona a Ron mu k sedmnáctým narozeninám dali řetízek z bílého zlata, který si od té doby nevzal. Teď ale zjistil, že se ho dotýká celou dobu s myšlenkou na své přátele a ve snaze zůstat klidný. Zdálo se, že Severus s ním zachází s větší mrazivostí než kdykoliv předtím, dokonce mu nevěnoval ani pohled. V noci nakonec Severus zaklepal na Harryho dveře. Alespoň respektoval Harryho soukromí a nevešel dovnitř rovnou.

Harry otevřel dveře.

„Pojď," řekl Severus stručně.

Harry vyšel ze svého pokoje a následoval Severuse. Až se sem vrátím, nebudu už stejný, pomyslel si Harry. Hrdlo se mu svíralo, jako by tam měl bouli. Severus ho vedl do své ložnice. Byla stejně elegantně zařízená jako ostatní pokoje, se stylovým dřevěným nábytkem a prostornou postelí s nebesy, jejíž povlečení mělo stejnou perleťově šedou barvu jako šaty, které měli na svatbě.

Harrymu se třásly nohy. Žádná z nebelvírských vlastností mu nemohla pomoci s tím, co bylo před ním. Ostatně kolejní hodnoty pro něj už dávno přestaly být důležité. Severus na něj pohlédl.

„Myslel jsem, že ti dám uklidňující lektvar, ale to by se ti chtělo spát. Nehodlám být obviněn z toho, že jsem tě omámil a zneužil, takže použiju výrobek se znecitlivující složkou, až tě připravím na penetraci. Pokud budeš navzdory tomu znecitlivujícímu prostředku cítit bolest, řekneš mi to a okamžitě zastavíme. Udělám, co je v mých silách, abych zajistil, že to pro tebe bude bezbolestné a použiju ochranu," řekl a jeho hlas byl studený jako vždycky. „Kouzelnický svět je odkázaný na kondomy stejně jako ten mudlovský."

Harry přikývl.

„Posaď se."

Harry poslechl a sedl si do nohou postele. Severus na něj vrhl temný napjatý pohled a přešel k prádelníku. Vytáhl lahvičku.

„Vypiju tohle a počkáme pět minut."

Harry slabě přikývl. Severus vypil lektvar. Pro Harryho bylo snadné uhodnout, že by Severus díky němu měl dosáhnout vzrušení. Severus odešel z místnosti, pravděpodobně připravit se psychicky i fyzicky na to, co na ně čekalo.

Pět minut, jenom za pouhých pět minut, nemůžu to udělat, nemůu tohle snést, je to horší než všechno, co jsem zažil, skoro horší než ta noc, kdy jsem viděl Cedrika Diggoryho umřít, ach bože, co mám dělat? jsem v pasti v manželství bez lásky a musím dovolit muži, který mě nesnáší, aby si mě vzal...

Severusův hlas prorazil jeho zoufalé myšlenky, bez sebemenšího zvuku znovu vstoupil do místnosti.

„Sundej si kalhoty a spodní prádlo a lehni si na břicho."

Harry mechanicky poslechl. Ruce měl zpocené.

Složil své oblečení a lehl si na postel, jeho nahý zadek a nohy byly vystaveny. Ještě nikdy předtím se necítil tak zranitelný a znechucený. Severus si klekl za něj a Harry slyšel, jak si rozepnul a shrnul kalhoty. Cítil ruku na kříži, přitiskla ho k matraci. Zoufale se začal modlit za sílu. Chtělo se mu zvracet. Málem vykřikl, když mezi jeho hýždě bylo vetřeno něco studeného. O chvíli později přišel o svou nevinnost.

Severus se ho zmocnil rychle a Harry pod ním zůstal tuhý. Několik vteřin se nehýbal, čekal, až si Harry zvykne. Pak se rázně začal pohybovat se záměrem mít to za sebou tak rychle, jak to bude možné. Po několika minutách přišlo neradostné vyvrcholení – neurčitý pocit rozechvění, technicky to byl orgasmus, ale nic jiného. Zanechalo ho to s nemocným pocitem v žaludku. Harry byl během celého toho utrpení úplně tichý, s prsty zarývajícími se do polštáře pro podporu a s tělem ztuhlým a neochotným. Když se z něj Severus vytáhl, unikl mu potlačovaný vzlyk. Byl to žalostný a osamělý zvuk v té velké místnosti. Severus vstal z postele. Sklonil se a krátce se dotkl Harryho ramene. To mu vyneslo prudkou reakci.

„Nedotýkej se mě!" řekl Harry přiškrceným hlasem.

„Prosím, oblékni se a jdi zpátky do svého pokoje," řekl Severus, tón jeho hlasu byl plochý a mrtvý. Odešel do koupelny a nechal tak Harryho, ať si dělá, co chce. Harry vyskočil z postele, s obtížemi se dostal do spodního prádla a do kalhot a utekl. Okamžitě zamířil do sprchy a stál pod prudkým proudem vody nejméně půl hodiny, cítil se špinavý a ponížený. Z hrudi mu unikaly vzlyky. Drhl své tělo, dokud jeho kůže neprotestovala bodavou bolestí a rudnutím. A opakovaně použil mýdlo na tu část, kde byl okraden o svou neposkrněnost.

Necítil žádnou fyzickou bolest. Severus byl rázný, ale opatrný. Ticho v průběhu toho aktu bylo ale zdrcující dost. Nejhorší byl ten chladný mrtvý pohled na úzké bledé tváři jeho manžela, tvrdost vyrytá v jeho rysech.

„Už nikdy," zašeptal Harry, „nikdy nikomu nedovolím udělat mi to znovu."

Vylezl ze sprchy. Podíval se na svůj levý kotník a viděl, že tmavě červený kroužek zmizel. Přál si, aby tam stále byl.

„Už nikdy."

**Konec kapitoly 4  
**

-)-)-)**  
**

**_Další kapitola by měla být do 14 dnů._**


	5. Kapitola 5

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): www . fanfiction s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 5  
**

Harry se v posteli stočil do klubíčka a kolena si přitáhl k hrudi. I přes teplé ložní prádlo mu byla zima. Věděl, že to je šokem. Věděl také, že bude nějakou dobu trvat, než se dostane přes mechanický a bez citu provedený styk se svým manželem. Přemožený nenávistí k Severusovi sevřel pěsti. Jeho manžel. Při té myšlence se mu chtělo zvracet. Jeho _manžel_.

Ráno ho zastihlo v Severusově knihovně, jak prostě zírá před sebe. Zatím se jeho cesty s mistrem lektvarů nezkřížily, ale někdy během dne nebo toho dalšího k tomu muselo dojít. Samozřejmě, Severus vstoupil do knihovny hodinu po Harrym, s knihou v jedné ruce a sklenicí vody v druhé.

Chladně na Harryho pohlédl a jeho ústa byla náhle ještě tenčí.

„Vsadím se, že sis to včera v noci užil," řekl Harry.

V Severusových tmavých očích zablikala jiskra vzteku.

„A jak jsi došel k tak oslnivému závěru?" zeptal se téměř šeptem. Harry rozpoznal ten výhružný šepot jako nebezpečné znamení – slyšel ho mnohokrát jako student. Vstal a udělal několik kroků směrem k Severusovi, který mírně přimhouřil oči.

„Pro tebe to bylo snadné, jenom být nahoře a _šukat_ mě!" vyplivl.

Severusova levá ruka sebou škubla, jako kdyby se ji chystal zvednout a dát Harrymu facku. Nicméně se ovládl, ten impuls zadržel a na Harryho zaměřil svůj ledový pohled, takže mladý čaroděj zrudl.

„Všechno je o tobě, jen ty a ty! Harry Potter, tak hrdinský, takový mučedník! Myslíš si snad, že jsem skočil do tohohle manželství s nadšením?"

„Ty," začal Harry, ale Severus ho přerušil spolu s dalším vražedným pohledem. „Já jsem prošel peklem, abych celé roky chránil tvůj zatracený zadek, lhal jsem Pánovi zla a riskoval svůj život pro ochranu tvého bezcenného já! Udělal jsem, co jsem mohl, abych zmírnil jakoukoliv bolest, kterou bys mohl během toho aktu cítit, a ty jsi věděl, že ani jeden z nás nemá na výběr. Ředitel odpověděl na všechny tvé otázky a poskytl ti víc než dost informací."

„Ty-"

„Musel jsem si vzít lektvar, aby ten akt mohl dokončit. Opravdu si myslíš, že bych mohl být vzrušený jenom při pomyšlení na to, co jsme spolu museli udělat?"

„PONÍŽIL JSI MĚ TAK MOC, JAK JSI MOHL! BYL JSI NAHOŘE A _VRAZIL_ DO MĚ A UJISTIL SES, ŽE JSEM POD TEBOU VŠEMI MOŽNÝMI ZPŮSOBY, NA KTERÉ JSI MOHL PŘIJÍT!" vykřikl Harry hlasitě, „JSI NEMOCNÝ PERVERZNÍ KRETÉN!"

Tentokrát došlo na facku: Severus udeřil Harryho tak, že se mladý čaroděj zapotácel.

„VYPADNI MI Z OČÍ!" zařval Snape, rozbíjejíc sklenici o zeď, „PROSTĚ VYPADNI! JSI PŘESNĚ JAKO TVŮJ OTEC! SEBESTŘEDNÝ A AROGANTNÍ!"

Harry na něj zíral a jeho dech se teď mísil s mělkými vzlyky, po tváři mu tekly pálící slzy.

„Nemáš srdce, nemůžeš nic cítit," zašeptal před tím, než se rozběhl do svého pokoje. Dveře za ním s rachotem práskly. Jejich hádka všechno zhoršila víc, než si Harry mohl představit; odpoledne Severus zaklepal na Harryho dveře, a když Harry otevřel, zmrazil ho ledovým pohledem.

„Mám tu smůlu, že musím pokračovat v tvém vzdělávání, miláčku," řekl opovržlivě. „Takže navrhuji, abys přestal toužit po ztracené nevinnosti-"

Harry ho přerušil vytažením své hůlky, kterou na něj namířil.

„Ty jsi zodpovědný za tuto ztrátu," řekl Harry rozhodně.

„Můj manželi, ohledně tohoto bych ti navrhl, aby ses oddával svým dětinským destruktivním tendencím při soubojových lekcích," ušklíbl se Severus, „nikdo na mě v mých pokojích nebude mířit hůlkou."

Popadl Harryho za ruku s hůlkou a zlostně mu pohlédl do tváře.

„Rozumíš, Pottere?"

„Ano," vydechl Harry přiškrceně a hlas měl prosycený zuřivostí.

„Budeme trénovat souboj, Pottere. Nepředpokládám, že budeme muset předstírat nějaké nepřátelství, viď, miláčku?"

Zavedl Harryho do prázdné učebny ve sklepení a nařídil mu postavit se proti němu a vytáhnout hůlku.

Soubojová hodina byla stejně špatná jako lekce nitrobrany. Severus Harryho neustále ponižoval, posměšně ho oslovoval „miláčku" a úplně tak to slovo překroutil. Okradené o svůj původní význam bylo ztělesněním nenávisti, odporu a všeho zraňujícího. Stejné to bylo s dalšími termíny náklonnosti. „Můj manželi", pronášené Severusem, vždy kapalo odporem a vyjadřovalo tak, že Harry byl poslední osobou, kterou by se kdy rozhodl vzít.

Nevyhnutelným výsledkem byla další prudká hádka.

„Ty jsi tak ubohý, že by si tě nikdo nikdy svobodně nevzal!" zařval Harry, nacpal hůlku do kapsy a třel si pálící skvrnu na koleni svých šatů.

„A myslíš, že já bych snad někdy radostně souhlasil strávit svou svatební noc s replikou Jamese Pottera?" oplatil mu šeptem Severus a umístil špičku své hůlky proti Harryho hrudi. „Bylo to jako „dělat to s mrtvolou", abych použil současný výraz, Pottere."

Harry zbledl a pak mu to se zavrčením vrátil:

„No, nebyl bych překvapený, kdybys věděl, jaké to je dělat to s mrtvolou. Jenom mrtvola by snesla tvoje zacházení, miláčku," řekl, přičemž poslední slovo vyslovil se silnou nechutí.

„Opravdu?" odpověděl Severus jízlivě, „ty jsi jistě neměl jinou možnost než snášet moje, och, zacházení, můj manželi."

„Nenávidím tě," vydechl Harry.

„Ten pocit je vzájemný a je to jediná věc, kterou sdílíme, Pottere," poznamenal Severus chladně, odtáhl hůlku a odstrčil Harryho pryč, „vrať se do svého pokoje a seber se."

Harry se k Severusovi otočil zády a odešel. Severus se posadil ke stolu a zabořil obličej do dlaní. Ostré _prásk!_ v jeho blízkosti ho donutilo vyskočit. Byl to Dobby.

„Pane Snape, ředitel školy si přeje vás vidět," ohlásil.

Severus krátce přikývl.

„Jsem na cestě," řekl a Dobby zmizel. Severus vstal, uhladil si hábit a shrnul si vlasy. Musel přiznat, že Potterův skřítkovský přítel s nimi v den svatby udělal výbornou práci, když je odborně umyl, opláchl a učesal; ale nikdy by nepřiznal, že se rozhodl používat v péči o vlasy metody domácích skřítků.

Brzy seděl naproti Brumbálovi.

„Severusi, chlapče, jak se máš?"

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Jako obvykle."

„Jak to jde s Harrym?"

„Vazba byla naplněna, jestli si přeješ vědět tohle, Albusi," odpověděl Severus stroze.

„To jsem neměl na mysli, Severusi. Zajímalo by mě spíš, jak spolu ty a Harry vycházíte. Chápu, že je to pro vás oba obtížná situace."

„Ach, já vím, jak dobře to chápeš, Albusi. Pro tebe nepředstavuje žádný problém, aby dva lidé se vzájemnou averzí skončili v blaženém manželství. A nic pro tebe neznamená, že jsou oba manželé napůl traumatizováni po naplnění manželství a polovinu času se kvůli tomu hádají. "

Albus hleděl dolů na stůl a povzdechl si.

„Není žádná naděje, že ty a Harry byste si někdy mohli rozumět?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Vůbec žádná," potvrdil Severus chladně.

„V tom případě, Severusi, zařídím, aby někdo jiný převzal Harryho soubojové lekce, a jsem si jistý, že Minerva pomůže Alastorovi s Harryho tréninkem místo tebe. Kingsley Pastorek by byl vynikající instruktor pro souboje."

„A co nitrobrana?"

„Harry mi řekl, že mu jizva teď způsobuje méně vizí i nočních můr, a že pokud už má vize, pak jsou rozmazané a mlhavé. Možná prostě budeme muset nitrobranu vypustit, Severusi. Harry se musí vyrovnávat s příliš mnoha emocemi, přinejmenším v tuto chvíli."

„V tuto chvíli? Bylo by přiměřenější říct vždycky," odfrkl si Severus, „aspoň se může cítit důležitý. Touží po pozornosti stejně jako jeho otec."

Albus zavřel oči.

„Severusi... Ty i já víme, že přesouváš svou nelibost vůči Jamesi Potterovi a Siriusi Blackovi na Harryho. Harry se jim v některých ohledech podobá, Severusi. Vzhledem hodně připomíná otce, ale oči i osobnost má po své matce. Je dobrosrdečný, nevinný a loajální i přes všechno, čím prošel a čím stále prochází. Voldemort mu vzal tolik, včetně jeho mládí. Jak dobře opravdu znáš Harryho, bez všech těch asociací s Jamesem a dalšími nepříjemnými vzpomínkami, Severusi? Zkus se s ním sblížit a jsem si jistý, že bude to úsilí oplácet."

„Při vší úctě, pane řediteli... to zní jako... jako nějaká šarlatánská psychologie. Nemyslíš si, že kluk bude mít nějaké podezření, když se o něj najednou zkusím starat?"

Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vidím, že jde o beznadějný případ. Harry je téma, na kterém se my dva neshodneme. Dobrou noc, Severusi. Nicméně, buď prosím tak laskav a řekni Harrymu, aby teď přišel do mé kanceláře."

Severus přikývl, dobře si uvědomoval, jak z něj Brumbál je zklamaný, a bleskově ve svých černých šatech zmizel.

„Ředitel tě chce vidět, Pottere," informoval Severus Harryho, který právě opouštěl Severusovu knihovnu. Harry ho ignoroval a odkráčel z jejich pokojů.

„Harry, pozval jsem tě, abych ti řekl, že budeš mít soubojové lekce s Kingsleym Pastorkem. Nitrobrana je zrušena a místo Severuse tě bude s Alastorem trénovat v obraně proti černé magii Minerva McGonagallová."

„Takže už nebudu mít žádné další lekce se Snapem," řekl Harry s neradostnou úlevou.

„Ano. Žádné další lekce. Uvědomil jsem si, že je zbytečné dělat si nějaké naděje, že se vy dva usmíříte. Doufám, že se vám podaří najít způsob, jak žít společně ve vašich pokojích, dokud Voldemort nebude poražen. A je tady někdo, kdo by tě rád viděl."

„Kdo, pane?"

„Uvidíš, až se dostaneš do nebelvírské věže. Heslo je „De Amicitia"."

Harry rychle běžel do nebelvírské věže a zastavil se před portrétem Tlusté dámy, vydechujíc heslo.

„Ráda tě zase vidím, drahoušku," rozzářila se Tlustá dáma a pak ho pustila do prázdné společenské místnosti.

„Harry!" zvolal velmi známý hlas.

„Hermiono!"

Objal svou kamarádku, zabořil obličej do jejího ramene a opakoval její jméno roztřeseným hlasem.

Hermiona vzala Harryho za ruku a dovedla ho k místu, které spolu s Ronem vždycky obsadili jako studenti. S dlouhými kudrnatými vlasy sepnutými sponou a v bledě modrých šatech jí to velmi slušelo.

„Harry, jak se máš? Jsi pohublý."

„Hermiono... já... Bylo to… tvrdé. Ale nejdřív mi pověz: jak se máte s Ronem a co všichni ostatní?"

„Všichni se máme dobře, Harry, Ron tě moc objímá, ale nemohl přijít kvůli svému bystrozorskému tréninku. Chybíš mu."

„Je pro něj dobré, že je sám, Hermiono. Měl jsem vždycky dojem, že se cítí, jako kdyby stál, víš, v mém stínu. Teď má možnost dělat vlastní věci, a já jsem opravdu rád, že může být trochu svobodnější."

„Je od tebe moc hezké, že to říkáš, Harry. Teď chci ale slyšet tvoje zprávy. Psala jsem profesoru Brumbálovi a byl tak laskavý, že mi řekl, abych přišla na hrad, kdykoliv budu chtít, jen ho mám předem jednoduše informovat, aby pro mě mohl zrušit ochrany v letaxové síti."

Harry se usmál a pak zvážněl. Začal jí vyprávět svůj příběh. Nejprve mluvil pomalu a pak rychleji. Popsal jen velmi krátce noc, kdy dokončili vazbu; bylo to příliš osobní, příliš syrové, příliš zraňující, a také to zahrnovalo Severusovo soukromí. Skončil s Brumbálovým prohlášením, že se vzdal naděje, pokud šlo o Harryho a Severusův vztah. Hermiona mu naslouchala bez přerušení a občas mu stiskla ruku. Pak chvilku mlčela.

„Harry, vím, že je to pro tebe těžké. Ale možná by ses měl zamyslet nad tím, jaké má z toho všeho pocity Snape. Myslím tím... ty jsi v médiích, máš pořád všechnu možnou pozornost, lidé se zajímají, jestli jsi šťastný, i když je samozřejmě k vzteku, že je tvůj život rozebírán ve všech novinách. Říkal jsi, že ti nejhorší huláci byli zaměřeni na něj. Ale nikdo se nestará o Snapeovy pocity. Jak se musí cítit, když čte všechny ty nesmysly o tom, jak tě používá jako svou sexuální hračku a podobné věci? A on byl také donucen naplnit pouto proti své vůli. Vsadím se, že to pro něj byl strašný pocit. Vím, že já bych se cítila mizerně."

„Nemá srdce. Jak by vůbec mohl něco cítit?"

„Není bezcitný, Harry. Důkazem je i to, že je tak zahořklý a naštvaný, a on tě chrání. Možná se ti nelíbí si to připomínat, Harry, ale víc než jednou ti zachránil život. Vzal si tě a svázal se s tebou, aby tě chránil. Mohl to odmítnout. To je od něj velmi velkorysé, Harry."

„Snape mučedník?" odfrkl si Harry.

„Harry, víš, co tím myslím. Je velice statečný."

„Dobře, já to nějak přežiju. Snape už má rozvodové papíry. Říká, že jakmile se zbavíme Voldemorta, můžeme jít každý svou vlastní cestou. Už se na to těším."

Hermiona si povzdechla.

„Harry... možná bys mohl zkusit pracovat na tomhle vztahu. Myslíš jen na to, jak ho ukončit."

„Proboha, Hermiono!" vykřikl Harry a vyskočil. „Člověk by si myslel, že jsi toho hajzla nikdy předtím neviděla! Víš dobře, jak je krutý. A čekáš ode mě, že budu opravdu pracovat na svém vztahu s tím idiotem? Jak ho můžeš bránit?"

Hermiona zůstala klidná.

„Křičet na mě a nadávat mu ničemu nepomůže, Harry. Ptal jsi se mě, co bys měl dělat, a jestli se ti nelíbí, co říkám, pak už není nic, co bych mohla říct."

Zavládlo těžké ticho.

„Omlouvám se, Hermiono. Opravdu mě to mrzí. Nepřišla jsi sem, aby na tebe křičel."

Objal ji kolem ramen.

„To je v pořádku, Harry. Rozumím ti."

„Myslíš, že se Snape cítí po té noci stejně ponížený a zahanbený jako já?"

„Ano. Určitě."

„I když byl nahoře a pronikl do mě?"

Hermiona vypadala docela sklíčeně.

„Harry, musel si vzít lektvar, aby mohl vazbu dokončit. Chci říct... jak ponižující to asi je?"

„Jo... dotkl se mého ramene... potom co... poté. A já jsem mu řekl, aby se mě nedotýkal..."

„Zkus si s ním promluvit, Harry. Jenom to zkus. A... ehm... zkus přitom zůstat klidný. Zvládneš to. On je strašně cynický, ale můžeš to zkusit a pomalu se k němu dostat."

„Jak bych mohl? Nenávidí mě."

„Nezná tě. Nenáviděl a stále nenávidí tvého otce. Jestli je nějaký způsob, jak by mohl vidět _tebe_, Harry, pak by se všechno mohlo zlepšit."

Hermiona natáhla ruku a láskyplně mu rozcuchala vlasy.

„Udělali jsme takovou spoustu nemožných věcí, Harry. Vzpomínáš si na náš třetí ročník, s obracečem času a tím vším? Snape je uvězněný v minulosti. Musí být přenesen do současnosti."

„Přál bych si, aby tady byl a poslouchal tě," usmál se Harry.

Zasmála se.

„Vím, že je snadné to všechno říct. Přesto, ty a on jste vzájemně svázáni manželstvím a krví. To je opravdu silné pouto."

Harry přikývl.

„Promluvím si s ním. Zkusím to, když mě tedy hned nevyrazí."

„Neudělá to. Brzy ti bude osmnáct. Budeš dospělý i v mudlovském světě. Řekni mu to, kdyby ti vyhrožoval vyhozením."

„Jo... Za tři dny... Osmnáct..."

Povídali si dlouho a vzpomínali na dny, kdy byli studenty. Harry litoval, když Hermiona jemně trvala na tom, že musí odejít. Vřele ji objal, vyprovodil ji a neochotně šel zpátky do svých pokojů a zároveň přemýšlel o Hermioniných slovech. Bylo to směšné. Severus a on se nenáviděli, bylo mezi nimi příliš mnoho historie... Na druhou stranu, nemohl snést pomyšlení, že by takhle žil bůhví kolik měsíců. Ten muž byl jeho manžel. Spojovalo je mocné kouzlo, stejně jako skutečnost, že Severus zachránil Harryho život. Hermiona měla pravdu – jako téměř vždycky. Musel se pokusit promluvit si se Severusem, nebo spíš přimět Severuse k rozhovoru.

**Konec kapitoly 5  
**

-)-)-)**  
**

**_Další kapitola by měla být do 10 dnů. Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-)  
_**


	6. Kapitola 6

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): www . fanfiction s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 6  
**

Harry došel ke dveřím do jejich pokojů. Nechtělo se mu jít zpátky dovnitř. Cítil se tam stejně nevítaný a nechtěný jako u Dursleyových. Na druhou stranu, se Severusem měl rozhodně větší svobodu než u Dursleyových. Severus se mu úzkostlivě vyhýbal, mohl dělat kouzla, měl přístup do knihovny, nehladověl a nebylo s ním zacházeno jako s odpadem třemi lidmi najednou (i když Severus byl impozantní výzvou), mohl létat na svém koštěti, nemusel dělat domácí práce atd. A samozřejmě, byl tady i Brumbál. Přesto, to neměnilo nic na skutečnosti, že on a Severus se nemohli vystát.

„Pitomé heslo," zavrčel, když zíral na portrét. Pak se zamračil. Byl si jistý, že had stočený kolem paličky právě zamrkal.

Udělal krok dopředu.

Hlava hada se k němu otočila.

„Jsi jeho manžel a sdílíš místnosti mistra lektvarů. Neříkal nic o tom, že bys nemohl změnit heslo," zasyčela dobromyslně.

„Mohu změnit heslo?" zeptal se Harry a automaticky promluvil hadím jazykem.

„Ach! Hadí jazyk! Nádhera! Bilingvismus je vždycky přínosný," odpověděl had.

„No... Hm... Vlastně jsem zjistil náhodou, že umím mluvit hadím jazykem," řekl Harry rozpačitě, vzpomněl si, jak Brumbál mluvil o tom, že Voldemort nezáměrně přenesl část svých pravomocí k němu.

„A také skromný čaroděj. Možná maličko nejistý, trochu jako muž, který tady žil sám roky předtím, než si tě vzal."

Harry se raději nechtěl moc zabývat Severusovými nebo svými nejistotami.

„Jsem Harry Potter. A ty?"

„Kdo by tě neznal? Všechny obrazy na hradě mluví o tvém manželství. Já jsem Nessa."

„Nessa. Líbí se mi to," řekl Harry.

„Děkuji ti, mladý muži. Tomuhle místu by se mohl hodit doušek čerstvého vzduchu. Zavání to tady stagnací. A napadlo už tě nějaké nové heslo?"

Harry to pečlivě zvažoval. Pohrával si s myšlenkou vybrat heslo, které by Severuse naštvalo, ale pak se rozhodl, že to neudělá. Bylo by to nezralé, nemluvě o potenciální nebezpečnosti pro jeho osobní bezpečí.

„_Šalamounek a mordovník_," řekl nakonec, vybavujíc si svou první hodinu lektvarů.

„Myslím, že profesorovi lektvarů se tvá volba bude líbit," poznamenala Nessa se souhlasem v korálkových očích.

„Jo, a prosím, neříkej mu nové heslo hned. Nech ho... ehm... trochu se snažit a přijít na to s nápovědou. Jo, a bylo by možné měsíc heslo neměnit?"

Nesse unikl syčivý trhaný zvuk, který zněl podezřele jako zahihňání.

„Myslela jsem si, že mistr lektvarů s tebou to první heslo nekonzultoval."

„Ne."

„Tak to bude měsíc. Když se heslo změní, řeknu ti to hned. Jsi hadí jazyk a on ne. Navíc, ty jsi mnohem... civilnější."

„Děkuji ti, Nesso," usmál se Harry.

Severus nebyl ve svých pokojích; všude byla tma. Severus obvykle nechával ve vstupní hale rozsvíceno, i když byl v jiné místnosti. Harry si nemohl pomoci a pomstychtivě se zašklebil. Až Severus přijde, zjistí že heslo bylo změněno jeho nemesis. Trvalo ale ještě půl hodiny, než se Severus vrátil.

„HARRY POTTERE!" zařval, když vešel do místnosti, a jeho černé oči se zlověstně zúžily.

Harry se vynořil ze své ložnice.

„Myslel jsem, že by se ti líbilo heslo, které se týká lektvarů," řekl nevinně.

„Změnil jsi heslo bez mého svolení," zavrčel Severus, „a ten neposlušný had mě informoval, že to tak zůstane po dobu jednoho měsíce!"

„To první heslo se mi zdálo docela deprimující," řekl Harry klidně.

„Jsem věcný člověk, Pottere," odsekl Severus, vykročil směrem k Harrymu a upřeně zíral do jeho zelených očí.

„Kdybys byl věcný, pak-" Harry se odmlčel. Tohle nebyl rozhovor. Byla to hádka.

„Mohu ti říkat Severusi?" zeptal se.

Severus zvedl obočí na nečekanou otázku.

„Chci říct... vzali jsme se a jsme svázáni," dodal Harry, „takže se cítím divně říkat ti příjmením, i když jsme si nechali každý své vlastní."

„Toho jsem si dobře vědom, Pottere," vyštěkl Severus. „Ale rozhodně ode mě nečekej, že ti budu říkat křestním jménem. A je tady ještě další věc."

Z jeho pohledu šlehaly jiskry.

„Obviňuješ mě z toho, že jsem zvrhlík a pak máš tu drzost poukazovat na to, že jsme se vzali?" vydechl zlostně.

„Severusi, chtěl jsem... promluvit si. Myslím tím... víš... nechci už se s tebou hádat... omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe křičel, a mrzí mě, co jsem řekl."

Severus na něj zíral.

„Jsi si jistý, že se cítíš dobře, Pottere?"

Harry rozzlobeně zrudl.

„Budeme spolu muset nějaký čas žít. Jsi můj manžel a můj ochránce, díky našemu krevnímu poutu. Spojuje nás tedy víc než jenom kus pergamenu. Nehledě na to, že ti dlužím za svůj život."

„Co tě přivedlo k tomu náhlému přívalu výčitek svědomí a rozumu?" zeptal se Severus s úšklebkem. „Měla snad rána do tvé arogantní namyšlené tváře tak blahodárný účinek a sesypalo se těch pár mozkových buněk, kterými disponuješ, do něčeho, co se podobá myšlení?"

Harry neochvějně pokračoval, odmítal ustoupit tváří v tvář Severusovu zničujícímu opovržení.

„Byl jsi k tomu nucen... k té... konzumaci. Bylo to nekonsensuální pro nás oba," řekl Harry konečně, „a je mi líto, že jsem tě obvinil z toho, že jsi mě donutil. Křivdil jsem ti. Oba jsme byli nuceni... Celá tahle věc je špatná."

„Samozřejmě, že celá tahle věc je špatná, Pottere. Věci kolem tebe se vždycky pokazí."

„Můj otec a kmotr jsou mrtví, ale ty je stále nenávidíš a nenávidíš kvůli té minulosti i mě," řekl Harry unaveně.

„Ušetři mě svých sentimentálních výlevů a psychologických dohadů, Pottere."

„Podívej se... já se snažím," řekl Harry napjatým hlasem.

„Snaž se dostat se mi z cesty a z očí, Pottere."

„Musíme spolu opravdu žít takhle?"

„Zlatý chlapec očekává, že se mnou bude pro klid své vlastní duše žít v harmonii. Můj manželi, ty jsi rozmazlený zhýčkaný spratek, který byl pravděpodobně na kolenou uctíván svými žasnoucími příbuznými-"

„To je lež," zašeptal Harry, „a ty to víš. Během lekcí nitrobrany jsi viděl do mé mysli. Nikdy jsem nebyl rozmazlený a zhýčkaný. Nikdy jsem neměl skutečnou rodinu, Severusi. Nikdy. Weasleyovi jsou nejbližší lidé, které mám k rodině, a Bradavice ta nejbližší věc k domovu. A ty, ať už to chceš nebo nechceš připustit, jsi rodina, a tvoje pokoje se staly mým domovem, i když v nich nejsem vítán."

Severus mlčel. Dva čarodějové na sebe chvíli zírali. Pak se Harry otočil a vrátil se do své ložnice.

„Vzdávám se, Hermiono," řekl ke zdi.

Na Harryho narozeniny bylo krásné počasí. Severus nevrle pozoroval sovy snášející se k jeho manželovi s dárky a dopisy. Sám se neobtěžoval popřát Harrymu k narozeninám všechno nejlepší nebo mu dát dárek. Dokonce i had Nessa a duchové si na jeho narozeniny vzpomněli. Harry strávil den s Hagridem, který si všiml Harryho sklíčenosti navzdory Harryho statečnému úsilí.

„Dal ti Snape něco k narozeninám, Harry?" zeptal se bystře.

Harry zrudl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Proč by měl? Nenávidí mě, Hagride," řekl.

„Je to tvuj manžel. Myslim, že na to přijde, buď trpělivěj, Harry. Snape je drobet... nedůtklivej," řekl Hagrid jemně.

„Jeho narozeniny jsou devátého ledna. Je to v naší manželské smlouvě. Pořád mám spoustu času přemýšlet o tom, co mu dám. Možná něco, s čím by mi mohl utnout hlavu."

„Ach, Harry. Uvidíš. Bude to lepší. Musíš myslet pozitivně. Snape je tvuj ochránce. Bude se o tebe starat, a vsadim se, že ty se o něj budeš starat taky."

Pohladil Harryho po zádech a Fang položil hlavu Harrymu na koleno.

Severus byl pryč, když se vrátil do nepřátelského území sklepení. Když přišel, našel Harryho sedět na pohovce a číst si.

„Tvé intelektuální úsilí na mě dojem nedělá, Pottere," protáhl.

„Kde jsi byl?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě a díval se přitom na cestovní plášť svého manžela.

„Kde myslíš, miláčku?" odsekl Severus.

„Zavolal tě Voldemort?"

„Neříkej jeho jméno!"

„Jsem tvůj manžel, ne tvůj student!" vzplanul Harry.

„Bohužel," poznamenal Severus chladně a sundal si plášť.

„Takže bylo, ehm, setkání, ano?" zeptal se Harry vytrvale.

„Bylo to báječné, Pottere. Pán zla pořádal koktejlovou párty a potom nám zahrál na housle," řekl Severus kysele.

„Chtěl jsem to jenom vědět," řekl Harry, kterému už začínala docházet trpělivost.

„Pán zla měl a má zájem zvláště o mé sexuální zkoumání tvého vychrtlého těla, Pottere."

Harry upřeně hleděl na své nohy.

„Bavit ho pracně vytvořenými falešnými vzpomínkami je tak uvolňující, Pottere. Ani si to neumíš představit," zašeptal Severus zuřivě, odkráčel z místnosti a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

Harry vstal a pomalu šel zpátky do své ložnice. Opravdu způsob, jak zakončit narozeniny! Posadil se na postel, obklopený dopisy a dárky od svých přátel. Když si je všechny znovu prohlédl, cítil se o něco lépe.

**Konec kapitoly 6**

-)-)-)

_**Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Sedmá kapitolka bude opět do deseti dnů… **_


	7. Kapitola 7

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

Odkaz (bez mezer): www . fanfiction s / 3747718 / 1 / Union_of_Doom

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 7**

Severus Snape seděl na posteli a se složenýma rukama zíral do zdi. Myslel na svůj rozhovor s Voldemortem.

„_Řekni mi, Severusi. Co kluk? Je poslušný?"_

„_Stále je dost háklivý, můj pane. Vzdorovitý. Je to vlastně docela zábavné."_

„_Ach, Severusi, vždycky jsem věděl, že v sobě rozhodně máš... nezbedný pruh," řekl Voldemort uznale, „a potom ho uzdravíš nebo ho necháš cítit se poněkud nepříjemně?"_

„_Raději ho uzdravím, tak, abych se s ním mohl maximálně potěšit. Je mnohem... těsnější, když je vyléčený. A ostatní na hradě by si všimli, kdyby chodil rozkročený."_

„_Severusi, ty myslíš na všechno. Je to opravdu obdivuhodné."_

„_Děkuji vám, můj pane. Zvažuji také použít na něm... další metody a nástroje. Má tendenci vzpírat se."_

„_Muč ho, dokud se nepodrobí, Severusi. Jak jsem už řekl, mohla by být větší zábava nechat ho žít a vytrénovat ho jako jednoho z mých věrných služebníků..."_

Severusovi se chtělo zvracet. Musel Voldemortovi ukázat falešné vzpomínky na verbální i sexuální zneužívání Harryho. Voldemort přivřel oči radostí. Také mu předvedl ještě mučivější verzi jejich konzumace manželství.

_Vzal sis ho násilím, Severusi? To je úžasná zpráva!_

Nemohl jinak, než si vzít Harryho důrazně. Neměl jinou možnost. Příprava, lektvary a vůbec všechno to, co posloužilo k usnadnění průniku a odstranění tolika nepohodlí, kolik jen bylo možné, se nezdálo být ničím jiným než chabou omluvou pro ospravedlnění znásilnění. Cítil se jako násilník, navzdory tomu, co mu Harry předtím řekl. Mladík se dokonce omluvil za jejich situaci. Harryho omluva nebyla správná. Jeho obvinění, že Severus je zvrhlík, se zdálo být pravdivější. Vzpomněl si na konzumaci, na Harryho vzlyk na konci a na to divoké „Nedotýkej se mě!" když položil svou ruku na Harryho rameno – nemotorné a zcela zbytečné gesto omluvy. Severus měl nevalné mínění o lásce i sociálních interakcích. Brumbál byl jediný člověk, kterého mohl označit za přítele. Na druhé straně zoufale toužil po vřelosti a nějakém druhu společnosti. Několik zoufalých dostaveníček a nocí zběsilého sexu s muži, na které čas od času narazil v mudlovských i kouzelnických gay barech a jejichž smysly si podmanil svým hlasem, očima a kočičími pohyby, vlasy padajícími na ramena v měkkých vlnách, tajemně černým oblečením... a potom se v Bradavicích vrátil k tomu, co pro něj bylo normální, ke studentům a zaměstnancům, proplouval kolem nich s mastnými vlasy, s odpornou náladou a ještě cyničtější po tom dávání i přijímání povrchního fyzického uspokojení, pokud to vůbec bylo uspokojení. Takové kradmé a prázdné potěšení mu postupně zhořklo a posílilo v něm představu, že nemůže nikdy být milován. A kdo by ostatně asi tak mohl milovat někoho, jako je on? Udržoval se v bezpečí svou krutostí a nedovolil nikomu, aby se k němu přiblížil. Bylo lepší hnít ve vězení za bezpečnými železnými zdmi, než být opakovaně zraněn. Stěží mohl vůbec něco cítit.

Harry ho obvinil z nedostatku citu a srdce. Severus vztekle vstal a sundal si plášť. Proč by ho měla zajímat slova a hloupé neupřímné omluvy arogantního fracka jako je Potter? Jako kdyby nestačilo, že je synem Jamese Pottera. Hlasité zaječení, které proniklo i zavřenými dveřmi, ho polekalo. Znělo to dost šíleně.

„NÉÉÉ!"

Severus vstal a spěšně pochodoval do Harryho ložnice, odkud výkřik vyšel. Dveře byly pootevřené. Otevřel je víc a ušklíbl se na dárky a dopisy na Harryho posteli. Jeden z nich, sáček obsahující tyrkysové bonbóny, byl otevřený. Zaslechl šelest a sténání přicházející ze sousední koupelny.

„Pottere? Co má tohle vřeštění znamenat?" zavolal Severus podrážděně a zaklepal na dveře. Odpověděl mu zděšený výkřik:

„NECHOĎ DOVNITŘ!"

„Nemám v úmyslu nic takového. Nicméně požaduji nějaké vysvětlení, proč byl narušen mír mých pokojů," vyštěkl Severus se stále horší náladou. Po půl minutě se otevřely dveře a odhalily Harryho oblečeného v županu. Vypadal dost mizerně. Severus zvedl obočí, černé oči líně cestovaly přes Harryho tělo.

„Fascinující oblečení, Pottere. Čekám na vysvětlení."

Harry na něj zíral, spodní ret se mu chvěl zjevným zoufalstvím.

„Já... ehm... dostal jsem dárek od Freda a George..."

„Aha. Ta Weasleyovic dvojčata."

„Poslali mi sáček bonbónů..."

„To mě nepřekvapuje."

„... a řekli mi, abych ho rozdal. Také dodali, že bych měl zkusit jeden sám. A... hm..."

Harry, s obličejem rudým jako brusinka, přešlapoval z jedné bosé nohy na druhou.

„Co ten bonbón způsobil, Pottere?" zeptal se Severus se zlověstným klidem a zúženýma očima.

„To... to... jsem tyrkysový... tam dole!" zašeptal.

Severusova ústa se na sekundu nebo dvě podivně křečovitě zaškubala.

„Myslíš tvou stydkou oblast?"

Harryho ruměnec se prohloubil a on přikývl.

„Jsem si jistý, že to brzy zmizí," řekl Severus znuděně.

„Nezmizí! Napsali, že to zanikne samo a že to bude trvat dva týdny! To není brzy!"

Severusovi se podařilo zachovat si kamennou tvář.

„Pane Pottere, vaše hloupost a dětinskost mě nepopsatelně šokuje. Znáte Weasleyovic dvojčata-"

„Ale jsou to moji přátelé, věřím jim! Věděl jsem, že by se mělo stát něco zábavného, ale nenapadlo by mě, že to bude tohle. Jsem... nechci tam dole zůstat tyrkysový."

Zatahal za svůj župan.

„Zvědavost zabila kočku," podotkl rázně a ironicky Severus, „a pokud jde o „tam dole"... o tvou stydkou oblast, tvé pokusy nevyslovit nic takového jako stydký jsou upřímně řečeno dost žalostné. Jistě znáš slovní zásobu vztahující se k lidské anatomii? Chováš se jako přihlouple se uculující bezradný idiot. Kromě toho, nikdy by ses neměl dotýkat něčeho, nebo to spolknout, pokud nevíš, co to s tebou udělá, ty hloupý Nebelvíre!"

„Nedovolím ti, aby mi nadával! Jsem tvůj manžel, ať chceš nebo ne!" řekl Harry vztekle.

Severus zabubnoval štíhlými prsty o zárubeň dveří a zjevně si vychutnával Harryho nepohodlí.

„To je pravda. Jsi ženatý s mistrem lektvarů a, k mé největší lítosti, máš dnes narozeniny. Možná vyřeší tvůj… problém obnovovač barvy na vlasy, Pottere."

„Víš, že mám dneska narozeniny? Myslel jsem, že jsi na to zapomněl."

„Opravdu jsi měl tu drzost očekávat dárek od svého hrubého manžela, můj milovaný choti?"

„Ty jsi poslední, od koho bych vůbec něco očekával," zavrčel Harry. „Snažím se pracovat na našem vztahu a ty děláš všechno pro to, abys to zničil."

„V tom případě to jistě zvládneš i bez obnovovače. A Pottere, miláčku, jak můžeš zničit něco, co je už zničené? Tohle manželství je čistě praktický nástroj."

„Dá se opravit i něco zničeného, ale to vyžaduje práci. Na obou stranách," odsekl Harry.

Severus se jízlivě rozesmál.

„Pottere, jsem doslova ohromen tvým optimismem. Upřímně ohromen. Myslíš si snad, že ty rozvodové formuláře tady mám pro ozdobu? Souhlasil jsem, že si tě vezmu a svážu se s tebou spíš kvůli řediteli než kvůli tobě."

Vyšel z Harryho místnosti a vrátil se do své ložnice. Chystal se sundat si hábit, když se dveře do ložnice s prásknutím otevřely a v nich stál Harry, teď oblečený v džínách a tričku.

Severus na něj bez hnutí zíral.

„Říkal jsem ti, že budeš velmi litovat, pokud vstoupíš do mého pokoje. Zejména bez klepání nebo bez mého svolení."

„Odmítám, abys se mnou zacházel jako s odpadem. Promluvíme si otevřeně a upřímně o našem vztahu, Severusi."

„Okamžitě vypadni z mého pokoje," zašeptal Severus a vykročil k Harrymu. Harry se ani nepohnul. Jeho zelené oči plály.

„Říkal jsem ti, že jsem tvůj manžel, ne student, kterého můžeš šikanovat."

S prudkým pohybem Severus popadl Harryho za zápěstí a přitiskl ho ke zdi, zaryl přitom prsty do Harryho kůže a jeho tělo Harryho drtilo.

„Dobře. Takže si to ujasníme, můj manželi. Jsi odpad. Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám."

Pak Harryho pustil.

„A teď vypadni, než budu nucen uchýlit se k násilí."

„Už ses k násilí uchýlil. Hrubě jsi zacházel se svým manželem. Jak ubohé," řekl Harry tiše, ale nejevil žádné známky odchodu z místnosti.

Severusovy černé oči zaplály. Dlouhými kroky kráčel k Harrymu, který vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Ach. Takže se mnou chceš bojovat, Pottere?"

Vytáhl hůlku a bez prodlení použil na svého soupeře neverbální kouzlo. Harry zalapal po dechu, když jeho nohy vylétly do vzduchu a on byl odhozen dozadu. Poslední, co viděl, byl úšklebek na Severusově tváři, zatímco spadl, rozbil si loket o tvrdou parketovou podlahu a praštil se hlavou o roh skříně.

„Vstaň a bojuj, Pottere!" zavrčel Severus.

Harry neodpověděl. Jeho tvář byla děsivě bílá a jeho černé vlasy se začaly lesknout krví. Ta mu stékala i po tváři. Levá ruka mu visela v podivném úhlu.

Severus byl také smrtelně bledý. Odhodil hůlku na postel a klekl si vedle Harryho.

Když se díval dolů na mladého muže, bylo mu špatně z pocitu viny. Úplně zapomněl na možnost vznášet ho kouzlem nebo použít letaxový prášek, obratně vzal Harryho bezvládné tělo do náruče a šel na ošetřovnu. Okamžitě byl přijat madam Pomfreyovou.

„Co si udělal teď?" zeptala se nesouhlasně, když Severus tiše položil Harryho na nejbližší lůžko.

„Upadl a zlomil si ruku," odpověděl vyhýbavě Severus. Madam Pomfreyová pohlédla ze Severuse na Harryho, a ačkoliv se Severus tvářil netečně, najednou vypadala podezřívavě.

„Zavolám ředitele," řekla. Severus mlčel. Netrvalo dlouho, než na ošetřovnu bleskurychle dorazil Brumbál. Zdálo se, že jeho modré oči Severuse doslova rentgenují.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se rázně.

„Hádali jsme se a nějak se to vyhrotilo. Vytáhli jsme hůlky a předpokládám, že moje kouzlo bylo trochu silné. Upadl a zlomil si ruku."

„Vypadá to, že má také řeznou ránu na hlavě," dodal Brumbál a z jeho hlasu zmizelo veškeré teplo. „Severusi, moje trpělivost je u konce. Ty totiž skutečně děláš to, o co tě Voldemort požádal. Ty i Harry jste vyrostli nemilovaní a nechtění. Doufal jsem, že bys mu mohl porozumět. Ale někdy se zneužívaní stanou sami zneužívajícími. A tím ses stal i ty, Severusi."

„Vyprovokoval mě. Vtrhl do mé ložnice, a to bez ohledu na mé přání, aby se držel dál od určitých místností. Řekl, že se mnou chce mluvit, cituji, „otevřeně a upřímně". O nic takového jsem nestál. Trval na svém."

„Pohádali jste se před bojem ve tvé ložnici?" zeptal se Brumbál bystře.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Ano. Vyrušil mě kvůli nějakému hloupému žertu, který mu provedla ta Weasleyovic dvojčata. Diskutovali jsme. Byl toho názoru, že s ním zacházím nespravedlivě a že bychom měli, ehm, napravit situaci a pracovat na našem... vztahu."

Brumbál byl opravdu naštvaný. Jeho modré oči byly za brýlemi nebezpečné.

„Severusi, neváhej, rozveď se a ukonči tu krevní ochranu. Byla to moje chyba. Nikdy jsem neměl trvat na tomto manželství, měl jsem vědět, že to takhle dopadne. Navrhuji nicméně, aby rozvod proběhl v absolutním utajení a aby se o tom nedozvědělo ani ministerstvo, ani Voldemort. Ty jsi, pochopitelně, neřekl Voldemortovi, že ty a Harry jste svázáni. Pokud se rozvedete, už na tom nebude záležet. Musíš nicméně tu frašku udržovat nebo se Voldemort dozví, že pracuješ proti němu."

„Řediteli-"

„Dobrou noc, Severusi."

Harry se probudil s uzdravenou paží i řeznou ránou. Bylo ráno. Natáhl se pro brýle a posadil se. Madam Pomfreyová přistoupila k jeho posteli, aby ho zkontrolovala.

„Jak se cítíš?" chtěla vědět.

Harry ohnul svou ruku.

„Jsem v pořádku, děkuji," řekl.

„Dáš si tady snídani a pak se můžeš vrátit. A zkus na sebe pro změnu dávat pozor, ano?"

Věnoval jí malý úsměv.

„Budu se snažit."

Madam Pomfreyová měla Harryho ráda. Byl dobrosrdečný a statečný a kromě toho byl nekomplikovaný a spolupracující pacient. Ujistila se, že stojí pevně na nohou, než ho pustila na záchod, a nebyla šťastná, dokud nebyl v posteli s tácem snídaně na kolenou. Harry zasmušile jedl. Jeho manželství bylo v troskách. Severus s ním nechtěl ani komunikovat. On, Harry, byl blázen. Mezi nimi bylo příliš mnoho zničeného. Právě dal podnos stranou, když do místnosti elegantně vešel Brumbál a přitáhl si židli k němu.

„Dobré ráno, můj drahý chlapče."

„Profesore Brumbále?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

„Jsem to opravdu já. Jak se cítíš?"

„Jsem v pořádku. Je to jen... nevím, co mám dělat se svým manželstvím," řekl tiše a hrál si se švem na přikrývce, „myslím, že Severus mě nenávidí příliš mnoho."

„Navrhl jsem Severusovi, abyste se rozvedli a udrželi to přede všemi v tajnosti, s výjimkou tvých přátel."

„Snažil jsem se na tom pracovat, pane. Snažil jsem se s ním mluvit. Žádal jsem ho, abychom si o našem konfliktu promluvili a našli nějaké řešení. Odmítl. Vysmíval se mi."

Brumbál si vzdychl.

„Je mi líto, že tvoje osmnácté narozeniny musely skončit takhle. Se Severusem je někdy opravdu těžké pořízení."

Slovo „narozeniny" vyvolalo u Harryho smíšené pocity. Vzpomněl si, že Brumbál je nitrozpytec a spěšně se pokusil nemyslet na svou tyrkysovou upomínku.

„Možná, že rozvod je jediným východiskem," souhlasil.

Dveře pokoje se otevřely. Severus Snape obezřetnýma černýma očima přejel z jednoho čaroděje na druhého.

Brumbál jemně stiskl Harryho rameno a pak nechal Severuse a Harryho o samotě.

**Konec kapitoly 7  
**

-)-)-)

_**Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Osmá kapitolka bude opět do deseti dnů… **_


	8. Kapitola 8

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 8  
**

V nemocničním pokoji zavládlo velmi trapné ticho.

„Omlouvám se, že jsi kvůli mně skončil na ošetřovně, Pottere," řekl Severus konečně. Harry na něj zíral. Severus tím nebyl překvapený. Mladý muž ho zřejmě nenáviděl a nedůvěřoval mu víc než kdy předtím. Sedl si na židli, na které ještě před minutou seděl Brumbál a upřeně hleděl na svého manžela. Jejich manželství začalo špatně a dramaticky se zhoršovalo. Harry byl tichý a nic neříkal. To bylo znepokojující. Rozvod zněl naprosto rozumně. Bylo to něco, k čemu dnes docházelo často a většinou šlo o nejlepší řešení v situaci, kdy konflikty nebylo možné vyřešit jinak. Ale jeho spojení s Harrym nebylo běžným manželstvím. A Harryho oči mu nakonec pomohly se rozhodnout. Jejich tvar a až zarážející zelená barva mu připomínaly jeho matku Lily. Lily, která k němu byla vždycky laskavá a která ho bránila, když ho James Potter a Sirius Black ponižovali. A on ji pak urazil. Teď byla v jiné rovině existence, ať už to bylo v tomto světě nebo v jiném. Věděl, že někde je, že její duše je stále živá a že se jen přesunula jinam a nestala se duchem jako Krvavý baron, Šedá dáma a další. Její cesta vedla ke Světlu, ona vykročila k „dalšímu velkému dobrodružství", jak tomu říkal Brumbál, a přesto byla stále tady, v očích a v duši svého syna. Lily Severuse bránila a on se jí špatně odvděčil, když se přidal k Voldemortovi, který zabil ji i jejího manžela. Všechno v Severusovi se tehdy vzbouřilo s poznáním, že Voldemort se pokouší zavraždit dítě. Rázem ztratil iluze a byl zděšený, když si uvědomil, že se připojil ke skupině sériových vrahů. A to dítě muselo být zrovna Harry Potter, který se tolik podobal Jamesi Potterovi... s výjimkou očí. Severus se do těch zelených očí podíval.

„Naše manželství bude pokračovat," řekl Severus, „s tvým souhlasem. Máš můj."

Harry zamrkal. Byl si jistý, že Severus by šťastně přinesl rozvodové papíry.

„Souhlasím, pokud se ke mně budeš chovat s větším respektem než dosud. Neříkám, že bys mě měl mít rád. Bude mi stačit, když si uvědomíš, že jsem myslící a cítící bytost, ačkoliv možná nemám tvou inteligenci nebo talent."

Severus mlčel a stále zamyšleně hleděl do Harryho očí.

„To by mělo být dostačující, abychom to vydrželi celý rok," odpověděl.

Po Harryho návratu z nemocničního křídla v blízkosti toho druhého většinou mlčeli a jednali jeden s druhým co nejlhostejněji. Harry očekával, že bude šťastný z toho, že už není hlavním terčem Severusovy špatné nálady. Ale místo toho se začal dusit osamělostí. Severus a on žili ve dvou oddělených světech. Harry zůstával ve svém pokoji nebo chodil ven létat na koštěti či pracovat do knihovny. Hagrid trávil několik týdnů s Olympe Maximovou ve Francii a Harrymu chyběl. Začal se nudit. Předtím, než skončil na ošetřovně, se stále dohadoval a prudce přel se Severusem a byl nešťastný. Ale teď byl stejně nešťastný ve své izolaci, částečně dobrovolné, částečně dané Severusovým chladným postojem.

Hodně psal svým přátelům a opakovaně četl jejich dopisy a všechny si je ukládal. Přesvědčoval sám sebe, že je spokojený, a pak si vždy připomněl, že on a Severus byli manželé a že Severus byl jeho ochráncem. Že ten člověk s ním musel spát, aby dokončili vázací rituál. Jejich intimita byla stejně nucená jako jejich vzájemný odstup. Harry cítil, že nemůže být sám sebou nebo se chovat přirozeně v Severusově přítomnosti, a nejspíš tomu bylo stejně i naopak. Nakonec našel důvěrnici v Nesse. Nessa se vždy ochotně rozmotala od své paličky a povídala si s ním. Harry zjistil, že s ní hodně mluví o svém manželství. V dopisech svým přátelům se o něm moc nezmiňoval, s výjimkou velmi stručných poznámek. V těchto dopisech bylo jeho manželství „v pořádku" nebo „celkem dobré". Ale Nessa brzy věděla víc.

„Severus jenom čeká na den, kdy se rozvedeme, Nesso. Ale kromě toho, že je můj manžel, je i můj ochránce, a chci ho lépe poznat. Nevím, jak se k němu dostat. Jsem s rozumem v koncích. Žijeme a jíme a dokonce dýcháme odděleně. Je to dusivé a je to vlastně svým způsobem stejně špatné jako hádky."

„Tvůj manžel se takhle dusil roky, Harry Pottere. Už neví, jaké to je cítit. Jeho srdce je napůl mrtvé. Prožil příliš utrpení. Nesmíš se stát stejným, jinak se budeš probouzet a už nebudeš vědět, jak se usmívat nebo jak ocenit malý, ale úžasný okamžik. On je v propasti. Nakloň se k němu, a on tě stáhne k sobě. Musí vylézt nahoru sám, díky svému odvážnému já, a konečně tě spatřit."

„Nikdy to neudělá. Ne bez vedení a on nenávidí vedení."

„Ty jsi se snažil, mladý, a on zlomil tvou ruku a rozbil tvou hlavu. Viděla jsem ho, jak tě nese ven kolem mého portrétu. Slyšela jsem vás, jak se uvnitř dohadujete. A teď cítím, jak si udržujete odstup a jak jste vzdáleni jeden od druhého. Vždycky existuje nějaká cesta, Harry Pottere, a jednoho dne ji oba můžete najít a kráčet po ní spolu. Jít ven na procházku. Užívat si déšť, užívat si slunce, užívat si všechno, co je venku. Ochutnat všechnu sladkost, kterou svět nabízí a přinést ji s vámi zpátky do místností, které s profesorem lektvarů sdílíš."

Nessina slova dala Harrymu naději a zároveň pocítil podivný smutek.

„Mluvíš poeticky, Nesso..."

„Ach, poezie je krásná, mladý. Poezie – to nejsou jen slova. Musíš ji svým vlastním způsobem prožít a pocítit. Řekni mi, co tě těší ve volném čase?"

„Hmm... Rád čtu, miluju létání na koštěti, poslouchám hudbu, píšu svým přátelům, trochu kreslím-"

„Kreslení? Myslím, že příští semestr tady bude třída kreslení a výtvarného umění, mladý. Putovala jsem v noci portréty a slyšela jsem o tom."

„Myslíš, že bych se mohl zúčastnit? Já nevím... kreslím opravdu zvláštní věci..."

„Tím lépe. Zvláštní je dobré," řekla Nessa a unikl jí syčivý smích. „Tvé pocity plavou na špičce tvého jazyka, mladý. S pocity tvého manžela je to úplně naopak. Nemá mluvení ani trochu v oblibě. Pravděpodobně byste k sobě tedy nenašli cestu přes řeč, ale přes něco jiného." Mrkla na něj svým korálkovým okem. Dveře se náhle otevřely. Nessa se ovinula kolem paličky a Harry vyskočil, aby se vyhnul sražení k zemi, když Severus vyšel ven. Dveře se za ním zavřely.

„Stále celý?" zeptala se Nessa z legrace.

„Ano," řekl Harry.

„Nepolepšitelný. Předvádíš se se svou schopností hadího jazyka, Pottere," zavrčel Severus a prosmýkl se kolem Harryho.

„To je přesně to, co mám na mysli," zamumlal Harry k Nesse. Severus se zastavil a pomalu se na patě otočil.

„Co jsi to právě řekl, Pottere?"

Hlasité Nessino zasyčení oba polekalo. Had otevřel ústa a ukázal své tesáky, jeho korálkové oči se zaměřily na Severuse. Bylo to varování.

Severus přimhouřil oči, až z nich byly jen štěrbiny.

„Ty umíněný plaze! Jsi tak drzý, že neposloucháš toho, jehož pokoje hlídáš?"

Nessa otočila hlavu k Harrymu.

„Řekni mu, že to nejsou jen jeho pokoje, že jsou stejně tak tvé."

Harry se podíval Severusovi do očí a opakoval Nessina slova:

„Nessa říká, že to nejsou jen tvoje pokoje, ale i moje."

„Budeš držet ten svůj rozeklaný jazyk za zuby a dělat svou povinnost, nebo tě nahradím jiným portrétem," vyhrožoval Severus.

Nessa zasyčela svou odpověď. Harry ji přeložil.

„Říká, že poví všem ostatním portrétům o tvém chování a zajistí tak, že nepřijmou tvou nabídku."

Severus na hada chvíli civěl. Pak odkráčel s rameny ztuhlými hněvem. Harry se za ním díval.

„Děkuji ti, Nesso. Jak s ním vlastně komunikuješ, když nerozumí hadímu jazyku?" přemýšlel Harry.

„Ach, umím psát ocasem." Zamávala mu špičkou ocasu. „Hadí jazyk je jenom ústní jazyk. Jako psaný jazyk používám angličtinu. Ten, kdo mě namaloval, byl velmi zručný. Nalil do mě své umění i duši a dal mi všechno, co měl předtím, než zemřel. Neznala jsem jeho jméno. Běž ven na sluníčko, Harry Pottere."

Moudrý had zavřel oči, ukončujíc tak rozhovor. Harry se usmál a rozhodl se držet jejího doporučení, procházel se venku a užíval si slunečního světla. Po své procházce se cítil stejně osvěžený jako po létání na koštěti. Neochotně se vrátil do svých pokojů. Severus seděl u krbu a četl si. Harry tiše odešel do svého pokoje, nechal dveře pootevřené, aby do nich mohl pronikat čerstvý vzduch, ačkoliv mohl použít kouzlo, které by ho dusna zbavilo. Hedvika mu na polštáři nechala dvě zprávy a rozvrh. Jedna zpráva byla od Kingsleyho Pastorka, sděloval mu, že bude do Bradavic přicházet v pondělí, aby dával Harrymu hodiny souboje, a že se těší na tu příležitost. Druhá zpráva ho informovala o přípravě na post učitele obrany proti černé magii a byla podepsána McGonagallovou a Moodym. Rozvrh uváděl seznam jeho soubojových i ostatních lekcí. Harry s úsměvem poprvé použil kouzlo k vytvoření kopie a pak v duchu pronesl neverbální zaklínadlo a mávl hůlkou. Rozvrh se pověsil na zeď. Zvedl kopii. Ačkoliv Severuse naprosto nezajímalo, co Harry dělá, Harry cítil, že Severus by tohle měl vědět. Odvážil se ke krbu.

„Ehm... Severusi?" zeptal se váhavě.

Černé oči za starou knihou na něj podrážděné pohlédly.

„Právě jsem obdržel svůj rozvrh lekcí souboje a obrany proti černé magii. Myslel jsem, že bych ti dal kopii, abys věděl, kde jsem."

Štíhlá ruka si bez komentáře vzala rozvrh. Harry nerozhodně postával kolem.

„Ještě něco, Pottere? Právě se chystám vyrazit na skleničku do nějakého mudlovského baru. Sám. Nestojím o tvou společnost."

„Do mudlovského baru?"

„Aby mě nikdo nepoznal. Jen si představ, že by mě někdo z ministerstva nebo vyzvědač Temného pána viděl v baru. Ještě by si pomysleli, že se moje manželství rozpadá, a to přece nechceme."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Harry a náhle cítil určité znepokojení.

„Mám zájem o jinou společnost než o tu tvou."

Harry na něj podezíravě pohlédl.

„S někým se scházíš?" zeptal se pomalu.

„Hodláš mi snad předvést žárlivou scénu?"

Harryho rozhořčení vzrostlo.

„Pokud se s někým vídáš za mými zády-"

Severus se zvedl a jeho černé oči se zavrtaly do Harryho.

„Toto manželství, Pottere, je pouze výhodný a praktický plán. Nemám k tobě žádné závazky, kromě toho, že jsem tvůj ochránce."

„Spíš po straně s někým jiným?" zeptal se stroze Harry.

„Můžeš být klidný, momentálně s nikým nespím a neudělal jsem to od chvíle, kdy jsem vstoupil do tohoto nešťastného spojení s tebou. Dát si skleničku v baru a spát s někým jsou dvě zcela odlišné věci, ale neočekávám, že s tvou omezenou mozkovou kapacitou pochopíš ten rozdíl."

„Ale ty nejsi proti nevěře v tomhle manželství, je to tak?" zeptal se Harry rozzlobeně.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Žijeme každý svůj život, Pottere."

„Poslouchej mě, Severusi. Měl jsi možnost se se mnou rozvést. Merlin ví, proč jsi hned neběžel pro rozvodové papíry, když jsem byl na ošetřovně. Souhlasil bych. Ty jsi oznámil své rozhodnutí první, ne já. Nic se od naší poslední hádky nezměnilo. Nic. Jestli máš tak malou sebeúctu, jak můžeš respektovat ostatní? Ty necítíš žádnou vinu, když jdeš do baru a piješ a flirtuješ s cizími lidmi, zatímco mě necháš tady v Bradavicích? Jak ti pak můžu věřit? A jak můžeš věřit ty mně? Jaký je smysl tohohle manželství a našeho závazku, když se chováš takhle? "

Neuvědomil si, že má v očích slzy.

„Ty a já sdílíme krevní pouto a ty si jdeš a... Zapomeň na to. Vidím, že mě prostě nenávidíš příliš a že vůbec nestojíš o to opravdu mě poznat nebo se mnou mluvit nebo..."

Hněv ho chvíli téměř dusil.

„Vidíš jen to, co chceš vidět. Vůbec mě neznáš. Jdi si! Jestli si myslíš, že ochrana spočívá jenom v krvi, tak si jdi! A vypadni i z tohohle zatraceného manželství! Nenechávej mě nutit tě k jasnému rozhodnutí! Myslel bych si, že je přirozené mluvit s někým, kdo mi zachránil život, kdo souhlasil, že si mě vezme a vytvoří se mnou ochranné krevní pouto! Ale pokud ti to přijde tak nenormální, tak proč bys neměl souhlasit s rozvodem? Proč se mnou zůstáváš, jestli je to víc kvůli Brumbálovi než kvůli mně?"

Ustoupil a na chvíli si zakryl obličej rukama. Pak stáhl svůj snubní prsten a vyzývavě ho na Severuse hodil.

„Můžeš ho použít jako přísadu do lektvarů!" vykřikl. Severus byl velmi bledý a ani se nepohnul, dokonce se ani nepokusil během Harryho výbuchu promluvit. Nepatrně sebou trhl, když uslyšel, jak se zabouchly dveře Harryho ložnice. Nicméně Harry se do deseti minut objevil a za ním plul jeho kufr.

„Kam jdeš?"

Harry neodpověděl. Prostě jen kráčel místností.

Severus ho následoval a sevřel mu rameno. Harry se k němu otočil.

„Co chceš dělat? Zlomit mi ruku?" zavrčel a znělo to podivně jako Severus sám. Setřásl Severusovu ruku a vypochodoval z místnosti. Nessa otevřela oči.

„Harry Pottere, neodcházej," zavolala na něj, ale on tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Dýchajíc skrz zaťaté zuby, opustil sklepení a nakonec dorazil do nebelvírské věže.

„_De Amicitia_," zalapal po dechu.

„Cítíš se dobře, drahoušku?" zeptala se starostlivě Tlustá dáma.

„Já... Jo, jsem v pořádku, díky. Můžu dovnitř?"

„Samozřejmě, drahoušku."

Harry vlezl do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Přešel k pohovce, kterou vždycky sdílel s Ronem a Hermionou. Zabořil obličej do rukou a plakal, tak ponořený ve svém neštěstí, že si nevšiml, když se dveře otevřely podruhé. Severus Snape vešel váhavě do místnosti, jeho černé oči brzy našly kufr ležící uprostřed místnosti a Harryho na pohovce.

**Konec kapitoly 8  
**

-)-)-)

_**Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Další kapitolka bude opět do deseti dnů… **_


	9. Kapitola 9

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 9**

„Pottere."

Harry s trhnutím vzhlédl a otřel si obličej.

„Jak jsi-?"

„Sledoval jsem tě. Laskavě se se mnou vrátíš do sklepení."

„Nic takového dělat nebudu!" vykřikl Harry.

„Skutečně na tom trvám," řekl Severus.

„A já tomu skutečně odolám," odsekl Harry.

„Vracíme se."

Harryho obličej byl mokrý slzami a plný rozhodnosti.

„Ne, nevracíme!"

Severus kouzlem zvedl Harryho kufr z podlahy. Potom, dřív než se Harry mohl pohnout nebo protestovat, uchopil svého manžela a nesl ho z místnosti.

„SEVERUSI SNAPE! OKAMŽITĚ MĚ POSTAV NA ZEM!" křičel Harry co nejhlasitěji, bojoval a zároveň se snažil Severuse držet.

„Jsi příšerně vzdorovitý."

„KAŽDÝ BY BYL VZDOROVITÝ, KDYBY SI VZAL TEBE!"

„Potter, přestaň mi prosím řvát do ucha nebo na tebe budu muset použít Tlumící kouzlo."

„CHCI SE ROZVÉST!"

„Nechci se rozvést."

Harry byl tak šokovaný, že na chvíli ztichl, předtím než se začal znovu bránit a křičet.

„POŘÁD SE CHCI ROZVÉST!"

Portréty na stěnách vypadaly zaujatě. Část jejich obyvatel dokonce opustila své rámy a následovala dvojici přeskakováním z obrazu do obrazu. Severus si povzdechl a posunul si Harryho v náručí.

„Asi z tebe opravdu ohluchnu, Pottere. Ještě jeden hlasitý zvuk a použiju na tebe to Tlumící kouzlo. A mimochodem, jsi těžký."

„Tak proč mě nesundáš? Moje zdrcující váha je zcela dostačující důvod, dokonce i pro tebe," odsekl Harry.

„Prostě to neudělám," zavrčel Severus. Harry si povzdechl a rezignovaně se držel Severuse, který ho nesl celou cestu dolů do sklepení v chladném tichu.

„Jsme u našich pokojů."

„Našich pokojů? _Našich_ pokojů? Tak to je pro mě vážně mimořádná novinka!" zvolal Harry s úšklebkem hodným Severuse, „a myslíš si snad, že jsem tak hloupý, abych nevěděl, kde jsem?"

Nessa dychtivě natáhla svou hadí hlavu, když se dva kouzelníci přiblížili. Přejela je pohledem a uniklo jí charakteristické přerývané zachichotání.

Severus stroze řekl heslo a ona je nechala projít. Nakonec Severus pustil Harryho na zem a pohybem hůlky poslal kufr do Harryho ložnice.

„Přinesl jsi mě zpátky, abychom mohli okamžitě podepsat rozvodové formuláře?"zavrčel Harry.

„Říkal jsem ti, že nechci rozvod."

„Já ho chci. A chci ho HNED!"

Severus klidně studoval Harryho tvář. Pak vytáhl z kapsy Harryho snubní prsten, vzal Harryho levou ruku a navlékl mu prsten na prst.

„Nejsem moc dobrý v konstruktivních vztazích jakéhokoliv druhu, Po- Harry."

Harry zvedl obočí, když Severus použil jeho křestní jméno.

„Jo, to jsem si všiml," řekl hrubě, „zato jsi úžasný, když jde o ničení vztahů."

Pak si uvědomil, že Severus se snažil omluvit a kolik úsilí ho to pravděpodobně stálo. Harry se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil.

„Fajn. Tak proč se nechceš rozvést?" zeptal se.

„Po- Harry, my dva máme společného nepřítele. Dává smysl porazit ho spolu a měl bys mít krevní ochranu."

„Aha. No, politické důvody jsou vždycky přesvědčivé, když jde o zachování manželství," poznamenal Harry kysele. „V každém případě, nechci tě zdržovat od výletu do toho baru."

Vyškubl svou ruku ze Severusovy.

„A nevidím důvod, proč bych měl zůstávat tady. Promluvím si s profesorem Brumbálem a zeptám se ho, zda bych se mohl úplně odstěhovat."

„Ty jsi můj manžel! Nebudeš žít nikde jinde!" prohlásil Severus s rostoucím vztekem.

„Nebudeš dělat tohle, nebudeš dělat tamto! To je všechno, co jsi mi schopný říct? Tak to je pro náš vztah opravdu slibné! A podívej se na to. Jen otevřeme pusu a už se hádáme. Ty jsi tyran, Severusi Snape, a já budu nosit ten zatracený snubní prsten jenom kvůli porážce našeho společného nepřítele, jak jsi to nazval. A proč by mělo záležet na tom, kde bydlím? Tak jako tak žijeme každý zvlášť! Nesdílíme pokoj nebo postel nebo jakékoliv sympatie, když na to přijde. Podívej se, jsem už z rozhovorů s tebou unavený. Vím, že po mě každou chvíli hodíš nějakou nadávkou, takže se radši vrátím do svého pokoje a půjdu ti z cesty, jako jsem to dělal od té doby, kdy jsem byl v nemocničním křídle. Nenávidíš mě a jenom by ses usmál, kdybys četl můj nekrolog."

Pochodoval do své ložnice a nechal svého manžel stát v místnosti s rukama bezvládně visícíma po stranách – jen aby se zastavil před dveřmi. Povzdechl si a otočil se zpátky. Severus se nepohnul. Harry šel k němu.

„Promiň," řekl Harry a jeho hněv se pomalu vypařoval. Náhle litoval toho muže, který tady žil tak dlouho v izolaci a ve své samotě. Soucítil s ním stejně, jako když viděl tu osudovou vzpomínku v myslánce, svého otce a Siriuse, jak Severuse šikanují.

„Můžeme si sednout a, ehm, všechno to probrat?" zeptal se Severuse rozpačitě.

Severus si prohlížel jeho tvář s nečitelným výrazem a pak přešel k pohovce u krbu a posadil se. Harry se usadil na křesle proti Severusovi a ten na něj namířil ruku v elegantním posunku.

„Mluv," řekl stroze.

„No, když budeme žít společně, pak bychom spolu měli komunikovat."

Severus přimhouřil oči a Harry rychle pokračoval:

„Chci říct... mohli bychom se setkávat večer nebo tak něco a... jenom mluvit o tom, co jsme dělali. Nebo jestli ti vadí mluvit, možná bychom mohli dělat něco, kde se moc mluvit nemusí... Mohl bych ti pomáhat krájet přísady do lektvarů nebo něco podobného..."

„Ty? Pomáhat mi krájet přísady do lektvarů?" pronesl Severus nevěřícně. Harry zrudl a otevřel ústa, aby se hájil, ale Severus zaznamenal známky nebezpečí a plynule dodal:

„Možná bys mohl udělat něco užitečného. Já ovšem raději pracuji sám."

„Ty raději děláš _všechno_ sám," řekl Harry. „Co takhle zajít spolu někam na skleničku?"

„Pottere, nemám zrovna v oblibě chodit někam do společnosti."

„Je opravdu tak nepřirozené, že bych chtěl mít víc společného s někým, kdo mi náhodou zachránil život a kdo je ještě k tomu shodou okolností můj manžel a ochránce? Už jsem se tě na to jednou ptal. Severusi, já... Asi nemůžu čekat, že bys mě chtěl poznat, ale já chci poznat tebe."

„Pottere... Harry. Už mě znáš a to docela slušnou řadu let."

„_Opravdu_ tě znám? Znám tě jako učitele. A vím, že máš, ah, složitou povahu, ale nevím, jaké je tvoje, hm, oblíbené jídlo, nebo oblíbený lektvar, oblíbená kniha, oblíbená hudba, jestli sbíráš známky... víš, takové věci."

„Sbírám známky?" zeptal se Severus se zdviženým obočím.

„Ach, zapomněl jsem, že lidé v kouzelnickém světě nepoužívají známky... Ron mi jednou poslal dopis a obálka byla úplně polepená známkami, Dursleyovi z toho byli celí pryč. Bylo to vlastně docela zábavné..." hlas se mu vytratil, když si uvědomil, že začal blábolit, aby zakryl nervozitu.

Nastala napjatá pauza.

„Takže, co si myslíš o tom, že bychom se nějak pravidelně setkávali?"

Severus lhostejně zíral na svého manžela, který mu pohled opětoval s jiskrou očekávání v zelených očích.

„A prosím, neříkej mi, že o tom budeš uvažovat. To je známka odkládání," dodal Harry vážně.

Další pauza.

„Vím, že to zní trochu divně, ale není to tak, jako bychom spolu, ehm, komunikovali předtím."

„Docela si vzpomínam na naši... komunikaci, jak tomu říkáš. A jak jsi sám správně poukázal: Ta komunikace byla jen z donucení."

„V tom případě si myslím, že se k tomu musíme přinutit, k tomu, abychom spolu aspoň trochu mluvili," trval Harry na svém. „Koneckonců, teď spolu mluvíme, ne?"

„Pokud zvážíme, že podstatnou část mluvení máš na svědomí ty... no, předpokládám, že by se tomu tak dalo říkat."

Harry se musel opravdu snažit, aby se nezvedl a neodešel v naprosté rezignaci.

„Můžeme se vídat jednou nebo dvakrát týdně večer a jenom... můžeme si vyměnit novinky nebo prostě dělat něco spolu. Jsi člověk, který si potrpí na organizaci a plánování, takže bychom si mohli určit dny a čas-"

„Pottere, začínáš žvatlat."

„Já..." Harrymu se roztřásl hlas. Jeho nos byl stále trochu ucpaný od pláče. Chvíli jen upřeně hleděl na své nohy. Pak vstal.

„Dej mi pět sekund."

Severus nenuceně pokrčil rameny a zvedl knihu, která ležela na stole.

Harry šel k polici, kde ležela lahvička s krví jejich vázacího obřadu. Popadl ji a rozčileně pochodoval k pohovce, kde si sedl vedle Severuse. K jeho překvapení Severus zavřel knihu a vzal lahvičku do ruky. S pohledem do Harryho zoufalých očí pak zamumlal slova vázání, která jim čarodějnice recitovala během obřadu:

„Moje štěstí bude tvým, stejně jako tvé štěstí bude mým. Můj zármutek bude tvým, stejně jako tvůj zármutek bude mým. Já jsem tvůj ochránce a má krev splyne s tvou. – Pověz mi, Harry. Jaké štěstí jsem s tebou sdílel, nebo ty se mnou? Chtěl bys vůbec..." tady se jeho jemný sametový hlas stal krutým a drsným, „...aby se zármutek Severuse Snapea stal tvým? Po naší velmi romantické konzumaci, Pottere, umíš si představit, jaká by ta citová výměna byla? Umíš si to představit?" Poslední větu vykřikl a jeho klouby zbělely, jak stiskl lahvičku. Ale Harry reagoval naprosto klidně. Jemně ovinul ruku kolem Severusovy tak, že teď drželi lahvičku společně.

„Ty mi moc nevěříš, Severusi. Vím, co je zármutek a bolest. Dej mi šanci dokázat ti, co říkám. Nemusíme si celou dobu vyměňovat silné emoce. Jenom bych chtěl dělat něco s tebou, jestli budeš chtít. Chci tě poznat. "

„Víš, o co si říkáš?" zašeptal Severus.

Harry se mu podíval do očí a maličko se usmál.

„Ne tak docela. Ale chci to zjistit."

„To si jen myslíš, ty zbrklý Nebelvíre. A nech si pro sebe ten dětinský úšklebek na svém obličeji."

Jeho prsty kolem lahvičky uvolnily sevření a on ji zvolna položil do Harryho ruky.

„Tohle nás k sobě váže na úrovni, která překračuje symbolickou hranici," řekl Harry a volil přitom svá slova pomalu a opatrně.

Severus se trochu ušklíbl.

„Mohlo by to tak být, Pottere, ale já ti říkám tohle: my dva nebudeme nikdy spojeni duševně nebo citově."

„Nikdy neříkej nikdy," odpověděl Harry nezastrašeně. Severus si odfrkl a vstal z pohovky.

„Už jsme skončili s naší nanejvýš poučnou debatou?"

„Jen ještě jedna věc. Kdy se setkáme, ah, abychom si promluvili a dělali něco spolu?"

Severus si ho pohrdavě změřil.

„Myslím, že to zní dost nepřirozeně, ale když bychom si na to zvykli, tak by se to stalo něčím přirozenějším a nemuseli bychom se řídit, no, stanoveným časem a tak."

„Potter, nejsem vůbec překvapený, že profesorka Trelawneyová byla tak šokována tvými věšteckými schopnostmi."

„Podívej se, proč sakra jsi mě sem táhl celou tu cestu a proč odmítáš rozvod, když jsi tak pesimistický ohledně našeho vztahu?" řekl Harry unaveně.

„Nedával jsi pozor? Máme lepší šanci porazit Voldemorta, když budeš mít krevní ochranu," vyštěkl Severus.

Popadl lahvičku s jejich krví a bleskurychle prošel kolem Harryho. Harry se sklíčeně vrátil do svého pokoje. Měl pocit, že z jejich diskuse nevzešlo nic plodného a že i nadále budou vedle sebe žít své oddělené životy.

Stáhl si z prstu snubní prsten.

„Jsi příliš pěkný pro tak mizerné spojení jako je tohle," řekl mu, „měl jsi být dán s láskou. Místo toho jsi byl dán s nenávistí."

Nessa si příští večer všimla Harryho mrzuté nálady.

„Nechce mě poznat, Nesso," řekl Harry nešťastně. „Myslím, že prostě opustím sklepení nadobro."

Nessa se od paličky odvinula tak prudce, že se to lektvarové náčiní otřáslo.

„Ne!" zasyčela.

„Zůstanu jeho manželem, Nesso. Ale proč mě odtáhl zpátky, jak jsi viděla, a pak mě ujistil, že by se se mnou nikdy nespojil citově nebo duševně? Nesso, já nechci znovu žít tak, jak jsem vyrůstal, bez jakéhokoliv tepla nebo vřelosti. Nemůžu..." potlačil vzlyk. „Moji přátelé už tady nejsou. Můžu jim tak maximálně poslat sovu. Dokonce ani Dobby se nechová jako jeho normální já, když přijde do našich – mám na mysli do Severusových pokojů. Sotva můžu ocenit, že jsem tady pohřbený zaživa a že mám jen pár tréninkových lekcí a nějaké létání na koštěti, na které se můžu těšit, dokud se studenti nevrátí, a to je ještě pár týdnů."

„Bude velmi rozzlobený, Harry Pottere."

„To je mi jedno. Někdo se mu musí postavit. Až se příště vrátím, bude to proto, že chci, ne proto, že jsem byl unesen jako pytel brambor."

Nessa položila hlavu na své stočené tělo a soucitně na něj hleděla.

„Přijď mě čas od času dolů navštívit," řekla tiše. Harry se usmál a přikývl.

Když si byl jistý, že Severus odešel do postele, on i jeho kufr – ještě ho ani nevybalil, jen si z něj vzal čisté oblečení – vyklouzli ze sklepení do nebelvírské věže. Snubní prsten nechal v kapse.

„Cože? Znovu zpátky, drahoušku?" zvolala Tlustá dáma.

„Ano," řekl Harry unaveně. Šel do své staré ložnice, teď už připravené pro příští várku Nebelvírů. Sundal si boty a lehl si na svou věrnou postel s nebesy, přitom se bez valného úspěchu snažil nemyslet na to, jak bude Severus reagovat, až zjistí, že Harry podruhé opustil sklepení.

**Konec kapitoly 9  
**

-)-)-)

_**Komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Další kapitolka bude opět do deseti dnů… **_


	10. Kapitola 10

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 10  
**

Navzdory spoušti v jeho manželství a citovému zmatku – nebo právě kvůli nim – Harry spal jako zabitý, na chvíli ponořený v míru. Probudil se brzy ráno a uvědomil si, že to takhle nemůže jít dál a že útěk není dobrým řešením – a už vůbec ne pro Nebelvíra. I když, jaký význam měly kolejní hodnoty v situaci, kdy Voldemort všude šířil takovou hrůzu? A také se odmítal vrátit do sklepení, kde ho nikdo nechtěl. S povzdechem vstal z postele, osprchoval se a oblékl. Podíval se na kufr a usmál se. Pokud by tenhle kufr mohl mluvit, nejspíš by mu vynadal za to přetahování nahoru a dolů mezi sklepením a nebelvírskou věží. Dobby mu přinesl snídani. Harry si všiml, že věci na podnose rachotí kvůli skřítkovým třesoucím se rukám.

„Dobby? Co se stalo?"

„Harry Pottere, pan Snape je velmi rozzlobený. Dobby ho našel házet lahve a kotel proti zdi, když Dobby přišel uklidit po snídani!" vypískl skřítek.

„Chudák zeď. Neublížil nebo nevyhrožoval ti, že ne, Dobby?"

Dobby zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, ale on dává Dobbymu takový pohled...," Dobby se zachvěl.

„Omlouvám se, Dobby. Je to vlastně moje vina..."

Zatímco jedl, Harry přemýšlel o budoucnosti. Nemohl zůstat navždy v nebelvírské věži – brzy se do Bradavic vrátí studenti. Bude muset požádat Brumbála o nějaké samostatné pokoje a doufat, že to nebude vypadat rozmazleně nebo tak něco. Pokud to nucené společné bydlení podporovalo nepřátelství místo toho, aby ho snižovalo, pak se tohle zdálo být nejlepším řešením. Rozvod by ukončil jeho krevní ochranu – a zrušil tak efektivní způsob obrany proti Voldemortovi. Když si Harry vyčistil zuby, vytáhl Pobertův plánek a pozorně si ho prohlédl. Bod označený „Severus Snape" přecházel sem a tam v podzemí. Jak ho sledoval, bod přestal chodit a zamířil k východu. K Harryho zděšení pak tečka vystoupala několik pater schodů, čas od času mizíc, když to vzala zkratkou přes gobelín.

„Sakra," zašeptal; tečka dorazila do sedmého patra a její cíl byl až příliš zřejmý.

„Jde mě zabít." Jeho prsty zanechaly na kusu pergamenu vlhké stopy.

„Vyděšený ze Severuse Snapea poté, co jsi bojoval s draky a Voldemortem? Páni, Harry," řekl sám sobě a pokusil se zašklebit. To vůbec nefungovalo. Tečka se pohybovala směrem k nebelvírské věži. Harry zavřel mapu a nacpal ji do kufru. Rychle navlékl na prst snubní prsten pro případ, že by si Severus nesprávně vyložil jeho absenci jako další žádost o rozvod. Právě zvažoval, jestli by bylo lepší sedět nebo stát, když se dveře rozlétly a odhalily tak rozzlobeného Severuse Snapea. Jeho tvář byla bílá vzteky a jeho tělo ztuhlé. Sval na jeho čelisti se škubal. Harry mimoděk ustoupil o krok dozadu. Ještě nikdy předtím neviděl Severuse tak naštvaného, ani po útěku Siriuse na Klofanovi nebo po tom zahanbujícím incidentu s myslánkou.

„Takže," zasyčel Severus. Udělal krok směrem k Harrymu.

„s Harrym Potterem se nezacházelo jako s jeho výsostí a proto se rozhodl utéct. A to je údajně odvážný..."

Harry se neodvážil promluvit, místo toho Severusovi klidně opětoval pohled.

Severus přešel k němu a upřeně zíral do jeho tváře.

„Chráním tvůj nevděčný zadek," odplivl si.

„V TOM PŘÍPADĚ BYS SE MNOU MOHL MLUVIT, KDYŽ BEREŠ TU POVINNOST MÉHO OCHRÁNCE TAK VÁŽNĚ!" vykřikl Harry.

„Nezvyšuj. Tvůj. Hlas," zašeptal Severus, popadl Harryho za ruku a odhodil ho na pohovku. Harry přistál na zádech. Severus se nad ním sklonil.

„Vstávej."

„Nebudeš mi rozkazovat!" reagoval Harry.

"VSTÁVEJ!" zařval Severus.

„NE!"

„Nejsem trpělivý nebo milý člověk, Pottere," řekl Severus a černé oči mu blýskaly, „ani nemám rád záchvaty vzteku zkažených a rozmazlených hrdinů."

„NIKDY JSEM NEBYL ROZMAZLENÝ! VIDĚL JSI DO MÉ MYSLI BĚHEM LEKCÍ NITROBRANY!" zakřičel Harry. Pak se zhluboka nadechl.

„Jestliže přestaneš vidět to, co _chceš_ vidět, tak se s tebou vrátím do sklepení."

„Vidím rozmazleného spratka-"

„Přestaň s tím. PŘESTAŇ S TÍM, SEVERUSI! PROSTĚ S TÍM PŘESTAŇ!" vykřikl Harry, vyskočil z pohovky a vyrazil k Severusovi, který ho chytil za ramena a odtáhl ho od sebe; nicméně Harry na něj dál naléhal.

„Víš, co vidím já v tobě? Vidím muže, který se zavírá ve stěnách, které si kolem sebe postavil-"

„Sklapni, Pottere," zavrčel Severus.

„-protože odmítá vpustit kohokoliv dovnitř, včetně svého vlastního manžela!" dokončil Harry se slzami vzteku a frustrace blyštícími se v jeho zelených očích a s brýlemi nakřivo.

„Plácáš nesmysly-"

„Podívej se na mě. Na mě – na Harryho! Nejsem James Potter. Nenáviděl jsi ho a stále jím pohrdáš, když si na něj vzpomeneš, ale prosím, pochop to, Severusi, byl to můj otec, znamená pro mě něco jiného než pro tebe a já uznávám, že měl své chyby jako my všichni. Nemohli bychom začít znovu, Severusi? Nemůžeme použít Zapomeňte na všechny ty roky, co máme za sebou. Ale mohli bychom je dát stranou. A... dlužím ti omluvu za proniknutí do té myslánky za tvými zády. Kdybych byl tebou, sám bych si potom těžko věřil. Ale prosím, dej mi ještě jednu šanci. A důvod, proč bych se měl s tebou vrátit do sklepení, pokud se mi hodláš vyhýbat v našich... ve tvých... v jakýchkoliv... místnostech."

Severus pustil Harryho ramena a pomalu se posadil na pohovku. Harry si sedl vedle něj. Severus si prohlížel společenskou místnost.

„Ty jsi velmi neodbytný, Harry Pottere," řekl nakonec.

„Jak to myslíš?"

Černé oči hleděly do jeho.

„Věděl jsi, že bych sem přišel znovu a chtěl, abychom se vrátili do našich pokojů společně, ne?" Severus to spíš poznamenal než se zeptal.

„No... nebyl jsem si jistý. Ale musel jsem najít nějaký způsob, abys se mnou mluvil."

„Měl jsi být zařazen do mé koleje, Pottere. Věřím, že jsi do toho neměl daleko."

„Ano. Skoro jsem se tam dostal. Takže... co teď?"

„Navrhuji, abychom opustili toto pekelné místo."

„Pořád ještě jsi mi nedal důvod, proč bych se měl vrátit s tebou," poukázal Harry houževnatě, „a já nechci slyšet, že jen kvůli ochrannému krevnímu poutu."

Severus přimhouřil oči.

„Jaké důvody chceš slyšet?" zeptal se krátce.

„Že jsi ochotný se mnou spolupracovat a mluvit. Nezacházet se mnou jako kdybych byl nějaký cizinec nebo parazit. Nežádám tě, ehm, abys mě měl rád. Jenom prostě... když bojujeme společně proti Voldemortovi, pak bychom měli společně na nějaké úrovni spolupracovat."

Severus si podrážděně povzdechl.

„Fajn. Pokud máš takový zájem o nějakou interakci, pak najdeme něco přijatelného pro nás oba. Vrátíš se se mnou laskavě zpátky do našich pokojů?"

Harry přikývl a vstal. Severus ho následoval a opustili nebelvírskou věž spolu.

„Černá," řekl Severus náhle.

Harry po něm střelil tázavým pohledem.

„Moje oblíbená barva. Tvoje je nejspíš červená."

„Mám rád červenou, ale líbí se mi i zelená. Nemůžu si mezi nimi vybrat."

Severus zvedl obočí.

„Vidíš, pořád mě poznáváš," poznamenal Harry.

Severus si odfrkl. V tichosti pokračovali ve své cestě do sklepení. Nessa otevřela třpytící se oči.

„Ach, tentokrát tě zpátky nenese," pozdravila Harryho. Severus stiskl rty – zjevně se mu vůbec nezamlouvalo vyloučení z rozhovoru jeho vlastního portrétu a jeho manžela.

„Ne. Tentokrát se mi podařilo si s ním trochu promluvit."

„_Šalamounek a mordovník_," řekl Severus hlasitě.

Hnal se do haly před Harrym a zamířil do lektvarové laboratoře. Dveře se za ním rázně zavřely.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Do háje, to je spolupráce. Už jsi mě zase vyšachoval. Už jsi se zase vrátil k naším předchozím odděleným životům..."

Dveře se náhle otevřely a odhalily Severuse držícího v ruce lahvičku.

„Pro tvůj chlupatý problém," řekl s rozhodným a samolibým úšklebkem. Harryho okamžitě ucítil, jak mu zahořely tváře.

„Ta nemožná dvojčata přidala do těch bonbónů něco s účinkem změnit barvu. Jeden jsem si vzal, abych ho analyzoval s cílem vytvořit speciální lektvar pro jednoho a jediného kouzelnického hrdinu," dodal Severus znuděným tónem.

Harry na něj zíral. Od chvíle, kdy si vzal ten bonbón, mu bylo jasné, proč chlupy v dolní části jeho těla získaly všechny barvy duhy; mnohem víc ho překvapilo, že Severus si našel čas a dal si námahu vařit nápravný lektvar pouze pro něj.

„Já... děkuji ti, Severusi. Opravdu si toho vážím."

Severus si pohrával s lahvičkou a oči se mu leskly zvláštním humorem.

„Jakou barvu má teď tvá choulostivá oblast, Pottere? Nechtěl bych urazit tvé city použitím odpovídající slovní zásoby."

„No, je to oranžové."

Severusův úšklebek se rozšířil a podal Harrymu lahvičku.

„Vypij to teď," nařídil, „mírné svědění, které ucítíš, je naprosto normální."

Harry lahvičku chvilku jen držel, aby mohl před napitím se tekutiny obdivovat její až na dno tmavě modrou a sytou barvu. Bylo to příjemně sladké.

„Děkuji," opakoval a podal lahvičku zpátky Severusovi.

„_Jsi _ženatý s mistrem lektvarů," poznamenal Severus poněkud povýšeně.

„A s kým jsi ženatý ty?" chtěl vědět Harry.

„Se vzdorovitým spratkem," odpověděl Severus. „Jsem si jistý, že bys teď chtěl odejít do svého pokoje a obdivovat účinky tohoto lektvaru."

„Ach... Ano, já, ehm, asi ano," řekl Harry nervózně.

Tmavé oči jeho manžela stále neopustil záblesk podivného a poněkud zlomyslného humoru.

O několik minut později už byl úšklebek Severuse Snapea rozhodně děsivý, to když zaslechl zuřivý řev vycházející z Harryho pokoje.

„SEVERUSI SNAPE! PROČ JSEM TAM DOLE HOLÝ JAKO MIMINKO?"

„Byl to jediný způsob, jak vyřešit tvůj problém," zavolal v odpovědi Severus, s klapnutím zavřel dveře své ložnice a raději je zabezpečil blokovacím kouzlem.

**Konec kapitoly 10  
**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji Guest za komentář - další komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Jinak se omlouvám za zpoždění, nicméně jsem teď v létě víc mimo domov a další kapitolka bude tudíž také o něco později než obvykle, zřejmě do 14 dnů… **_


	11. Kapitola 11

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 11**

Zamykací kouzlo na dveřích Severusovy ložnice se ukázalo jako zbytečné, Harry si dobře pamatoval, co se stalo naposled, když byl v té místnosti. Dával přednost tomu vztekat se v hale, zatímco čekal na Severuse. Severusův lektvar vyřešil jeho problém radikálním způsobem, který by ho nikdy nenapadl.

„Takže, Pottere, není tam žádné viditelné poškození, ne?" zeptal se ho Severus hedvábně, když zjistil, že Harry na něj čeká v hale s blýskajícíma zelenýma oči.

„Řekl jsi mi, že by to obnovilo původní barvu!" vykřikl Harry.

„Možná jsem _naznačil_ něco takového," zamumlal Severus. „Jsi příliš netrpělivý, Pottere, což částečně vysvětluje tvou otřesnou neschopnost při vaření lektvarů. Věci se musí provádět po jednotlivých krocích. Ty jsi učinil první z nich. Teď přichází na řadu druhý."

Podal mu láhev s fialovou tekutinou.

„Tohle je skutečný nápravný prostředek."

„A proč jsi mi neřekl, že to zahrnuje dva kroky?" zeptal se Harry rozhořčeně.

Severus jen poťouchle nadzvedl obočí, a jeden koutek jeho úst se vytáhl do posměšného úsměvu.

„Vypij tohle," bylo všechno, co řekl.

Harry na něj vrhl hluboce nedůvěřivý pohled.

„Jak mám vědět, že tohle se mnou neudělá něco... neočekávaného?"

Severus spustil jedno obočí a nadzvedl druhé.

„Ředitel by byl spíše nespokojen, pokud bych provedl další pokusy s tvou stydkou oblastí."

Harry na něj zíral a pak spolkl obsah lahvičky. Chutnalo to jako sirup proti kašli.

„Díky," řekl opatrně.

„Ušetři mě informace o výsledcích," řekl Severus pohrdavě, když s prázdnou nádobou vyrazil pryč, „ale tvoje, ehm, kadeře by měly dorůst natolik, aby mohly vytvořit ideální hnízdečko pro rodinku ptáků."

„Co?" Harry začal znít mírně hystericky. „Kadeře? Ptáci?!"

„Doporučuji ti prostě si stáhnout kalhoty," řekl Severus a zavřel za sebou dveře. Harry spěchal zpátky do svého pokoje. Jeho dolní oblasti pořádně svěděly, víc, než když se stal nevědomou obětí depilace. Harry si sundal kalhoty a spodní prádlo pro rychlou kontrolu. Po tom, co Severus řekl o ptačím hnízdě, zpanikařil a bál se opaku té úplně miminkovské podoby, sužovaný představami hustého a ježatého živého plotu.

„Ah, díky bohu! I správná barva."

S úlevným povzdechem si znovu natáhl oblečení a šel si umýt ruce. Uvažoval, jestli by měl říct Fredovi a Georgevi, že ze všech lidí právě Severusi Snapeovi se podařilo najít „protijed" na jejich bonbóny. A že ten muž měl mimořádně zlomyslný smysl pro humor. Harry zjistil, že se usmívá.

V pondělí začal Harryho hektický tréninkový plán. Kingsley Pastorek se ukázal jako skvělý učitel, který kombinoval trpělivost a vstřícnost s pevným a náročným přístupem, což Harryho motivovalo a bylo pro něj výzvou. Harry měl také pravidelné lekce s profesory McGonagallovou a Moodym, kteří se v jeho výuce střídali. A když teď Harry byl zaměstnaný, cítil se jistější, odhodlanější a méně náchylný přemýšlet celou dobu o svém neobvyklém manželství. Mezitím ho Severus také zahrnul v „minimálním rozsahu", jak to sám nazval, do svého výzkumu a práce s lektvary. Ten zarputilý čaroděj se k němu choval s chladným odstupem, zřídka s Harrym vůbec promluvil mimo žádosti, aby nasekal přísady do lektvarů (přepadal pak Harryho u jeho stolu každou chvíli, aby se ujistil, že je seká správně), umístil nové knihy do knihovny, označil štítky skleněné nádoby s lektvary, doplnil do skříně přísady a podobně. Harry pracoval poctivě a tiše, velmi často se Severusem vařícím nějaký bezejmenný lektvar nebo něco podobného. Jednou z kotle vyrazil obrovský oblak světle růžového kouře a zahalil všechno do husté přilnavé mlhy. Harrymu začaly slzet oči a rozkašlal se. Jeho nůž mu vyklouzl a řízl ho do prstu.

„Au!"

Neodvážil se rozptýlit kouř kouzlem pro případ, že šlo o část experimentu, který Severus prováděl. Slyšel nějaké temné mumlání z nejhustějšího místa kouřového mraku, včetně pár neuctivých zaklení. Pak kouř náhle zmizel. Severus pochodoval k Harrymu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se stroze.

„Ano, jsem v pořádku. Jenom jsem se řízl, když se všechen ten kouř objevil z ničeho nic."

„Neobjevil se z ničeho nic, ale z kotle, Pottere," řekl Severus podrážděně, vzal Harryho ruku a studoval pořezaný prst. Vytáhl svou hůlku a přeběhl s ní přes řez, zašeptal přitom něco v latině a zanechal tak pokožku bez poskvrny.

„Ach! Děkuji, Severusi," řekl Harry a usmál se na něj.

Severus neodpověděl a místo toho kráčel zpátky ke svému kotlíku. Harry pokračoval ve své práci. Bylo to trochu lepší než za jeho studentských dnů v Severusově třídě. Alespoň spolu komunikovali – ačkoliv to bylo ještě velmi vzdálené a chladné. Nezdálo se, že by Severus měl osobní zájem o Harryho nebo o to, co dělal. Harry byl opravdu zvědavý, co se týkalo Severuse i jeho výzkumu, ale Severus rázně odmítal všechny otázky týkající se jeho osoby nebo práce. Popudlivý Zmijozel ho informoval, že nemá zájem o „nudné a nicotné řeči" a že nevidí důvod, proč by Harryho měly zajímat lektvary, s ohledem na jeho dřívější „otřesné výkony" ve třídě. Zacházel s Harrym spíš jako s asistentem než jako se svým manželem, důležité bylo, že Severus byl nadřízený a Harry podřízený. Když Severus poprvé řekl Harrymu, že mu může pomoci s prací, Harry byl rád, viděl to jako krok vpřed v jejich nejistém vztahu. Teď si uvědomil, že Severuse on sám vůbec nezajímá a neví, co s ním má dělat. Tak proč by ho nevyužil? Žil v místnostech, kterým Severus roky vládl sám. V Severusových pokojích byl stále nevítaným vetřelcem. Jeho přestěhování musel Severus vidět jako invazi. Harryho naděje na zlepšení jejich manželství začala podléhat rezignaci. Zvlášť, když neměl své lekce s Pastorkem a Severusovými dvěma učitelskými kolegy – když seděl ve své ložnici nebo šel ven létat na koštěti, užírala ho beznaděj. Sečteno a podtrženo, on ani Severus nebyli v tomhle manželství šťastní. Harry toužil po dni, kdy se do Bradavic vrátí studenti a naplní hrad svými hlasy a stovkami aktivit. Jen lekce, dopisy od Harryho přátel a rozhovory s Nessou ho chránily od úplné stagnace, byl jako rostlina, která obdržela jenom naprosté minimum pozornosti a podařilo se jí vyrovnat se s nudným a šedivým životem. I když Harry připouštěl, že to bylo lepší než být u Dursleyových. A Nessa brzy rozvíjela témata jejich rozhovorů.

„Nevinnost. Pojďme dnes mluvit o nevinnosti, mládě," řekla, když si Harry přitáhl židli k jejímu portrétu. Severus se na přisunutí židle ušklíbl, ale nic neřekl. Nessa se stočila před svou paličku.

„Ty jsi nevinný, mládě. Nevím všechno o tvém manželovi, ale on má temnou minulost a truchlí nad ztrátou své nevinnosti. Jednou z možností nevinnosti je, že se můžeš usmívat ze srdce."

„A to on už dělat nemůže," řekl Harry, přitáhl si kolena a objal je.

„Ale ty ano."

„Je to tak těžké, když je kolem," přiznal Harry s povzdechem.

„Jsem si jistá, že ředitel myslel právě na tohle, když zařídil vaše manželství," řekla Nessa.

„Bude to už dva měsíce, co jsme se vzali a nic moc se mezi námi nezměnilo," odpověděl Harry. „Jestli mě dřív nenáviděl, tak teď jsem mu lhostejný – nebo mě pořád nenávidí, ale dává si pozor, aby to nedal moc najevo. Opravdu bych ho rád poznal. Nenechá mě."

„Jednoho dne ano," řekla Nessa.

„Jsi tak optimistická."

„To je jedna z věcí, které svět postrádá," odpověděla Nessa se svým syčivým a trhaným smíchem.

„Jo. To je pravda."

„Nevinnost a sebedůvěra jsou často sourozenci," poznamenala Nessa. „Mistr lektvarů je v srdci hluboce nejistý, víc než ty, mládě. Závidí ti. Viděla jsem, jak se na tebe díval, když jsme spolu naposled mluvili. Nemůže mluvit hadím jazykem, například. Odhodil svou nevinu ve snaze zajistit si bezpečí, ten špatný druh bezpečí, to můžu říct. "

„Nesso... Je to s ním beznadějné? Je pro něj příliš pozdě? Bude vždycky tak zahořklý?"

„Ne, pokud se něco změní. Ne, pokud by mohl ochutnat a opatrovat kapku neviny."

Harry se trochu trpce usmál.

„Víš, vzal mi mou nevinnost..."

„Ach. Ale to byla jen tvoje fyzická nevinnost, mládě, ne? Řekni mi, vzal si také tvé srdce a duši, když jste naplnili své pouto?"

Harry se kousl do rtu a zavrtěl hlavou. Mluvit o té zkušenosti mu stále působilo bolest.

„Vidíš," řekla Nessa jemně, „krevní pouta, manželství, naplnění vazby, všechny tyhle intimní typy vztahů... Pokud tam není žádná emocionální a duchovní výměna, mládě, a jsou tam jenom ty takzvané politické důvody... pak jsou neplatné a neznamenají nic pro duši. "

„Nechce se rozvést. Zdá se, že si myslí, že dluží řediteli příliš, než aby ho zklamal rozvodem se mnou. Omlouvám se, že ti tu celou dobu naříkám o svém manželství, Nesso."

„Mládě, já vidím, že tvoje manželství je pro tebe velmi důležité. A ty mi tady nenaříkáš. Ty se jen snažíš, aby to fungovalo, zatímco on se před tím schovává. Ale tam někde je jiskřička optimismu. A nezapomeň, brzy přijde do téhle prázdné budovy spousta studentů. Uvidíš, jak se všechno změní. Vzpomínáš si na tu uměleckou třídu? Proč se tam nepřihlásíš? Budeš moci být s ostatními."

Harry se opravdu těšil na to, že uvidí znovu Ginny a Lunu, obě v jejich sedmém ročníku. Také se rozhodl poslechnout Nessin návrh a zaregistrovat se do třídy výtvarného umění. Bavilo ho skicovat a kreslit. Bude tak moci dělat něco tvůrčího, něco, co mu umožní dát průchod svým emocím.

**Konec kapitoly 11  
**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji Caiře za komentář - další komentáře k překladu jsou vítány :-) Jinak se omlouvám za zpoždění, nicméně další kapitolka už by měla přijít dřív, zřejmě do 14 dnů… **_


	12. Kapitola 12

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 12**

Škola začala a hrad hučel životem. Hagrid se vrátil z Francie ve výborné náladě, Ginny přivítala Harryho měkkým objetím den po hostině a Luna k němu okamžitě přistoupila, aby mu zasněně poblahopřála k jeho manželství se Severusem.

„Jsem si jistá, že lektvary teď budou lepší, když si tě vzal. On je docela popudlivý člověk," poznamenala se svou obvyklou otevřeností Luna.

„Já si tak jistý nejsem, Luno," odpověděl Harry rychle. „Má tendenci přísně oddělovat výuku a svůj soukromý život."

To, samozřejmě, nebyl vůbec důvod pro Severusovu učitelskou osobnost, ale Harry považoval své manželství za příliš soukromou záležitost, než aby někomu řekl o skutečném stavu věcí mezi ním a Severusem. Koneckonců, odpíral tyhle informace i svým nejlepším přátelům. Jenom Nessa věděla.

„Jak vypadají jeho pokoje? Jsou opravdu plné řetězů a seker?" zeptala se Ginny s potlačovaným smíchem.

Harry se zašklebil.

„Ne, to nejsou. Vlastně jsou docela pěkné. Žádné zmijozelské barvy... no, kromě zmijozelského praporu. Ale zbytek je elegantní."

„Chová se k tobě dobře?"

„Ano," odpověděl velmi stručně Harry. Ginny pochopila, že Harryho manželství není zrovna vítaným tématem rozhovoru a rychle změnila téma.

„Už jsi slyšel o nové umělecké třídě?" zeptala se. „Přemýšlela jsem, jestli bych se měla zúčastnit, ale já se opravdu zajímám víc o famfrpál."

„Právě jsem se zapsal na úřední desku," odpověděl Harry.

„Ach, musím se přihlásit taky!" řekla Luna, „vždycky jsem chtěla nakreslit muchlorohého chropotala správně."

Odplula pryč s brkem a opustila tak Harryho a Ginny, kteří se vší silou snažili nerozesmát.

„Harry, jestli Sna… myslím, jestli se k tobě tvůj manžel, ehm, chová špatně, pošli dopis mámě a tátovi, nebo to řekni Brumbálovi. Vypadáš, že jsi zhubl."

„To je v pořádku, Ginny. Opravdu. Copak ti Hermiona a Ron nic neřekli?"

„Řekli, ale ty se o svém manželství v dopisech moc nezmiňuješ, ne?"

„Všechno je fajn, Ginny, vážně," řekl Harry trochu netrpělivě, „Severus je v pořádku. Nevadí mu návštěva mých přátel ve sklepení, tedy pokud zůstanou v mé ložnici, samozřejmě. Ty a Luna jste vítány navštívit mě kdykoliv."

„Opravdu? Jak milé!" vykřikla Luna, která se právě vrátila od úřední desky.

Mezitím se havraspárský chlapec s kaštanovými vlasy přiblížil ke Ginny, která trochu zrůžověla.

„Jé, ahoj Kevine," řekla se zářivým úsměvem. „Uvidíme se, Harry. Opatruj se."

„Uvidíme se v pátek večer v umělecké třídě, Harry," řekla Luna.

„Jasně, těším se."

Severus přezíravě zvedl obočí, když ho Harry informoval, kde bude trávit čas v pátek večer.

„Upřímně řečeno, myslel jsem, že svět umění by pro tebe byl příliš ušlechtilý a nedostupný, Pottere," poznamenal.

„Tvoje myšlenkové procesy mě už dlouho nepřekvapují," odsekl Harry chladně. „Myslíš si, že víš všechno."

Severusův ret se stočil, když blahosklonným pohledem přejel Harryho nahoru a dolů. Harry stále rostl, ale nebyl zdaleka tak vysoký jako Ron nebo Severus. Proto bylo pro Severuse snadné, aby se Harry v mnoha ohledech cítil méněcenně.

„Všeználkovství bych přisoudil spíš tvé kamarádce slečně Grangerové," odpověděl Severus.

„Nemáš rád Hermionu, protože je skvělá a nepředvádí se. A protože je z mudlovské rodiny."

Černé oči se zúžily.

„Buď opatrný, Pottere."

„_Ty_ bys měl být opatrný," zasyčel Harry. „Nemůžeš popřít, že jsi nikdy nepochválil Hermionu za její lektvary a ona byla vždycky nejlepší. Nikdy jsi to neuznal."

Severus přistoupil k Harrymu, který zůstal, kde byl.

„Snažíš se mi mluvit do toho, jak učit třídu, Pottere?" zavrčel.

„Ne, nedělám nic takového! Jen odmítám, abys úplně bezdůvodně kritizoval moji kamarádku. A pokud by někdo kritizoval tebe, bránil bych tě taky, protože i když se nezajímáš o mě ani o to, co dělám, pořád jsi můj manžel a ochránce. A teď musím jít na svou lekci."

Harry se otočil a odkráčel pryč.

Když přišel páteční večer, Harry a Luna společně kráčeli do třídy a dychtivě vstoupili dovnitř. Na židli ležel úhledně složený černý plášť a hezká žena indického původu poklepávala hůlkou proti velkému kufru na podlaze. Ten se otevřel a odhalil tak všechny druhy kreslicího materiálu. Pracovní krabice naplněné kreslicími nástrojemi ležely spořádaně na každém stole.

„Ach, to musí být profesorka Mukherjeeová," řekla studentka za Harrym a Lunou ohromeným hlasem.

„Její umění je vystaveno v Galerii kouzelnického umění v Londýně," zašeptal někdo jiný.

Čarodějnice se otočila a usmála se na ně, její modré sárí přitom šelestilo. Její oči byly černé jako Severusovy, ale zářily jako ptačí. Byla asi tak vysoká jako Harry.

„Prosím, posaďte se," řekla veselým hlasem, který se hodil k očím i úsměvu. Do učebny se právě valil velký dav studentů ze čtvrtého až sedmého ročníku. Následovalo šramocení židlí, jak se všichni usazovali.

Bystré oči čarodějnice přes ně pomalu přejížděly. Harrymu se zdálo, že když se na něj podívala, zahlédl záblesk uznání.

„Jsem velmi šťastná, že vás do téhle třídy přišlo tolik. Bude mi ctí učit vás na této škole principy a techniky kreslení a skicování. Jmenuji se Sonja Mukherjeeová, a místo toho, abych prostě přečetla vaše jména, myslím, že by bylo hezké, kdyby se každý student a studentka představili sami. Prosím, řekněte mně a svým spolužákům, co vás zajímá na umění a co očekáváte od tohoto kurzu."

Ukázala na studenta nejblíže k ní. Harry, který seděl vepředu s Lunou, přemýšlel o tom, co chtěl říct – za dalších třicet vteřin nebo tak nějak bude řada na něm. Brzy na něj čarodějnice kývla.

„Jmenuji se Harry Potter."

Mnoho hlav se otočilo jeho směrem, ale Harry na to teď byl zvyklý, i když to pořád nesnášel. Pokračoval:

„Vlastně jsem letos v létě absolvoval, ale musím zůstat v Bradavicích z bezpečnostních důvodů. Ehm... oženil jsem s profesorem Snapeem a pomáhám mu s menšími úkoly, které se týkají jeho výzkumu lektvarů. Beru lekce, abych se připravil stát se učitelem obrany proti černé magii. Hm, tak to je něco málo o mně. Navštěvuji tuto třídu, protože bych ve svém volném čase chtěl kreslit. Mám skicář a to mi pomáhá vyjádřit věci, které neumím vyjádřit slovy. Rád bych se dozvěděl víc o kreslení a naučil se různé techniky a styly a myslím, že by bylo opravdu užitečné pracovat s dalšími lidmi a vyměňovat si nápady, protože jsem si vždycky kreslil jenom pro sebe."

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere. Zpětná vazba a interakce budou stejně důležité jako objevování a upřesněňování vašeho osobitého stylu. A jak jste se zmínil, umění je jeden ze způsobů, jak se vyjádřit, jak dát najevo své vnímání světa."

Usmála se na něj a přešla k Luně.

„Skvělá třída!" prohlásil Harry, když skončili.

„Profesorka Mukherjeeová je velmi dobrá," souhlasila Luna. Ostatní studenti byli stejně zaujatí a vzrušeně mluvili o budoucích lekcích.

„Pane Pottere? Mohu s vámi mluvit?" zavolala profesorka Mukherjeeová.

„Počkám na tebe, Harry," řekla Luna a šťastně vyběhla ven. Čarodějnice tiše zavřela dveře a podívala se na Harryho. Byla mladá, možná o čtyři nebo o pět let starší než Tonksová. Černé vlasy měla v módním sestřihu na ramena.

„Jsem členkou Fénixova řádu, Harry," řekla bez úvodu. „Mám blízký vztah s ředitelem a mluvila jsem předtím s tvým manželem. Vím, že máš soubojové lekce s Králem."

„Králem?"

„Tak všichni říkají Kingsleymu Pastorkovi," řekla s mrknutím připomínajícím Brumbála. Pak zvážněla.

„Jsem si vědoma toho, že jsi více než schopný se o sebe postarat. Albus mi o tobě hodně řekl. Nedivil ses, proč tě Řád nepožádal, aby ses stal členem, i když ti sedmnáct let bylo už před rokem? "

„Ano, přemýšlel jsem o tom," řekl Harry pomalu. Vzpomněl si na pocit pořádné rozmrzelosti a naštvanosti, když mu bylo sedmnáct a nikdo nemluvil o tom, že by mohl vstoupit do Řádu, zejména po tom, co zažil.

„Když jsi teď chráněn krevním poutem a díky všem lekcím schopnější se bránit, členové Řádu si myslí, že jsi víc než dostatečně zralý, aby ses k nim připojil."

Harry přikývl. Dávalo smysl, že potřeboval nějaký prokazatelně praktický výcvik, aby se mohl zapojit.

„Ale pak... jsi tady mě chránit nebo kvůli třídě výtvarného umění?" zeptal se Harry a doufal, že to nezní hrubě. Líbila se mu tahle čarodějnice; nemluvila s ním povýšeně a zdálo se, že je velmi laskavá.

Její oči znovu zajiskřily.

„Ten druhý důvod, i když bych tě samozřejmě chránila, pokud bys někdy byl v nebezpečí; ale když vidím, že tvůj manžel je mocný čaroděj a že trénuješ se třemi členy Řádu pod Albusovým dohledem... řekla bych, že jsi chráněn docela slušně. Ačkoliv si troufám říct, že už jsi unavený poslouchat, jak potřebuješ ochranu."

„Jo, to jsem," přiznal Harry.

„Může to být oboustranné – ty nás můžeš chránit také," řekla, upravujíc si část svého sárí. „Bylo mi potěšením tě poznat."

Podali si ruce a Harry odešel, příjemně překvapený. Luna nakreslila ve vzduchu znamení, když se k ní připojil. Myslel na to, jak půjde zpátky do sklepení a připojí se tam k zarputilému mistru lektvarů. Nijak ale neocenil myšlenku vrátit se do své samoty.

„Chtěla bys vidět můj pokoj?" zeptal se Luny.

„Ach, jistě, Harry!" rozzářila se. Společně sešli dolů do sklepení. Nessa na Lunu skepticky pohlédla.

„Nesso, tohle je moje kamarádka Luna," řekl Harry. Luna vypadala dychtivě.

„Neviděla jsi náhodou muchlorohého chropotala?"

Nessa na ni zírala korálkovýma očima a zavrtěla hlavou.

"Škoda," povzdechla si Luna.

Harry pronesl heslo a portrét se otevřel. Severus Snape stál v hale s knihou v ruce. Ušklíbl se, když Harry a Luna vstoupili.

„Dobrý večer, pane profesore," řekla Luna zasněně. Severus vrhl na Harryho pohled, který jasně vyjadřoval jeho názor na Harryho volbu přátel.

„Pane, chtěla jsem se zeptat, jestli mezi svými přísadami do lektvarů nemáte muchlorohého chropotala."

Severus ji pohrdavě přejel očima. Harry si zoufale přál, aby mohl zůstat stejně klidný jako Luna, která se sotva zdála být si vědoma Severusova nepřátelského pohledu.

„Neposkytuji ve svém skladu útulek žádným fiktivním bytostem," řekl popuzeně.

„Chováte se poněkud hrubě, pane," poznamenala Luna mlhavě. „To musí být škrknami."

Harry si uvědomil, že je nejvyšší čas zasáhnout.

„Ehm, Luno, můj pokoj je tamhle. A, uh, Severus je trochu ve stresu. Výzkum lektvarů."

Harry Luně ukázal pokoj, chvíli si povídali a pak ji neochotně doprovodil ke vstupu. Když za ní zavřel dveře, Severus, který seděl na pohovce s knihou, upřel svůj pohled přímo na Harryho.

„Trochu ve stresu?" zeptal se.

Harry si odkašlal.

„Zjistil jsem, že učitelka výtvarného umění je členkou Fénixova řádu," řekl.

Žádná odpověď.

„Říkala, že s tebou předtím mluvila."

„Je to schopná čarodějka," poznamenal Severus znuděným tónem a pokračoval ve čtení své knihy. Takové prohlášení bylo od Severuse více než dostatečnou chválou. Harry se už chystal vrátit se do své ložnice, když se Severus chytil za levé předloktí.

Harry k němu spěchal a posadil se na pohovku. Severusova tvář byla prázdná, maskujíc tak jeho nepříjemné pocity.

„Je tady vůbec něco pro zmírnění té bolesti?" zeptal se Harry tiše.

Severus na něj zíral.

„Nemyslíš, že bych to použil, kdyby bylo? Imbecilní otázka," odsekl jedovatě.

Harry, který byl už více než dobře zvyklý na Severusovu jízlivost i výbušnou povahu, reagoval na ten komentář tichým klidem a po chvíli vyslovil svou myšlenku:

„Možná, že když procházíš bolestí po velmi dlouhou dobu, zvykneš si na to tak, že si nemyslíš, že stojí za to ji nějak zmírnit."

Severus na něj ostře pohlédl a Harry věděl, že jeho slova udeřila hřebíček na hlavičku.

„Musím jít," řekl Severus, vstal z pohovky a popadl svůj cestovní plášť.

Harry si povzdechl a posadil se na místo, na kterém Severus seděl jen před pár okamžiky. Ještě hřálo od jeho tělesného tepla.

**Konec kapitoly 12  
**

-)-)-)

_**Cairo, děkuji za komentář, každý potěší :-) Další kapitolka by měla přijít do 14 dnů… **_


	13. Kapitola 13

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 13**

Nedlouho po jeho krátkém, ale poučném rozhovoru se Sonjou Mukherjeeovou byl Harry předvolán Albusem Brumbálem.

„Harry, chtěl by ses připojit k Fénixovu řádu?" zeptal se ředitel.

„Říkal jsem si, kdy se mě zeptáte, pane," řekl Harry s lehkým úsměvem. „Odpověď je ano, samozřejmě."

Brumbál vypadal potěšeně, zářivě se na svého chráněnce usmíval za svými půlměsícovými brýlemi.

„V tom případě, Harry, jsi náš nový člen. Obávám se, že není čas na formality a oficiální ceremonie; ale prozatím tě Severus naučí mluvenou formu Patrona, která je hlavním způsobem komunikace v rámci Řádu, tedy kromě Fawkesových pírek. Nicméně, Fawkes mívá tendenci být na svůj Ohňový den poněkud nezpůsobilý, což je důvod, proč nemůžeme očekávat, že nám bude k dispozici po celou dobu."

Fawkes nadzvedl nožku a důkladně se poškrábal na krku, pak začal zobat hromádku sezamových semínek.

„Ehm... pane profesore, možná by mě mohla učit profesorka McGonagallová nebo profesor Moody nebo nějaký jiný člen Řádu," navrhl Harry taktně.

„Už jsem Severuse informoval, Harry, a on souhlasil," sdělil mu s vlídným úsměvem Brumbál, „koneckonců, jste manželé."

Jo, jasně, pomyslel si Harry sarkasticky.

„Fajn, dobře," řekl nahlas a doufal, že bude ve vytváření mluvícího Patrona zdatnějším adeptem než ve zvládání nitrobrany.

„Jsem si jistý, že to bude v pořádku, Harry. Vítej v Řádu, můj drahý chlapče."

„Děkuji vám, pane profesore."

Brumbál vstal a jak Harry odcházel, poplácal ho po rameni.

Když přišel k Nessinu portrétu, Harry jí hned sdělil novinky.

„Musím mít lekce se Severusem. Bude mě učit, jak vykouzlit mluvícího Patrona," řekl jí mrzutě.

„I portréty v zámku vědí, že jsi velmi dobrý v Patronově zaklínadle. Čeho by ses měl bát, mládě?" zeptala se Nessa.

„No... učitele," řekl Harry významně.

„Ber to jako výzvu, abys mu ukázal, co dokážeš. A pověz mi, jak ti jde skicování po tvé první třídě? Mluvil jsi o tom tak pozitivně."

„No, ještě musím počkat na praktickou část, kde budu moct opravdu experimentovat. Vždycky jsem jenom čmáral brkem na normální papír. Chci se naučit správnou techniku a na to musím počkat do další lekce."

„Ach. Další povídání od srdce k srdci," ozval se za ním posměšný hlas. Harry ustoupil stranou, když Severus přistoupil a řekl heslo. Byl po svém setkání s Voldemortem v horší náladě než obvykle, Voldemortův obscénní zájem o Severusovo a Harryho údajně zneužívající manželství byl odporný. Severus Harrymu stroze vysvětlil, že Voldemort podstoupil tolik transformací, že byl fyzicky neschopný zažít sexuální potěšení nebo mít sex. Severus mluvil tónem, který zněl, jako kdyby to všechno byla Harryho chyba.

„Byla mi předestřena nešťastná perspektiva přispět k tvému vzdělání," řekl Severus, když vešel dovnitř.

„Brumbál mi to právě řekl," odpověděl Harry tiše. „Jakou podobu má tvůj Patron, smím-li se zeptat?"

„Popelec," odpověděl Severus úsečně. Kouzelný had, jehož vejce byla přísadou lektvarů. Samozřejmě. Vejce, která se užívala v lektvarech lásky. Jak ironické.

„Můj je-"

„-jelen. Viděl jsem to v tom únavném famfrpálovém zápase v tvém třetím ročníku. Jak sentimentální a nudné," zamumlal Severus.

„Jak ty můžeš najít nějakou šťastnou vzpomínku, která ti pomůže vytvořit Patrona je upřímně řečeno ohromující," poznamenal Harry, který začínal být docela naježený.

„Tvůj úžas na mě dojem nedělá," poznamenal Severus.

„Proč jsi souhlasil, že mě budeš učit, jak vytvořit mluvícího Patrona?"

„Protože mě o to ředitel požádal. A protože jsem nepatrně optimističtější, co se týče tvých schopností vykouzlit Patrona..."

Harry věděl, že měl na mysli jeho boj s lektvary a s nitrobranou.

„Lekce budou ve čtvrtek večer, v devět hodin v našich pokojích, a kvůli tvému bezpečí doufám, že ukážou nějaký příslib. Byl jsi hrozný dokonce i v posteli," řekl Severus a zavřel Harrymu dveře haly před obličejem. Harry zíral na dveře, velmi zraněný a nešťastný z krutosti té poslední věty. Spolkl knedlík v krku. Jakákoliv jeho malá naděje na jejich mírumilovné soužití tím byla uhašena. Ta poznámka byla zcela nemístná, nemluvě o její neskutečné krutosti. Hněv, který se v něm vařil, se proměnil v dusivý popel. Stiskl rty a bojoval se slzami. Zhluboka se nadechl, otevřel dveře a rozhodl se zamířit do laboratoře lektvarů – byl si jistý, že slyšel, jak tam Severus šel. Severus se otočil a jeho oči se nebezpečně zúžily.

„Myslím, že jsem ti řekl, abys nikdy nevkročil ani nohou do této místnosti," zašeptal.

„A já jsem myslel, že jsem tě požádal, aby ses ke mně choval s úctou!" zavrčel Harry a zvedl svou hůlku. „Myslíš si snad, že lidé mohou být úžasní v posteli, když jsou tam nuceni a proniknuti proti své vůli? Jak bys asi mohl očekávat sex jako z filmu, když je naše manželství tak v háji? Oh, já vím, že jsi neměl na výběr. Ale ty máš na výběr říct nebo neříct takovou poznámku! Jsi mizerný manžel, Severusi Snape. Ochránce, proboha! A další věc. Ani se nepokoušej snít o tom, jak mě šikanuješ s Patronovým zaklínadlem, protože já odmítám, abys mě učil ty. Mezitím, užij si společnost mého táty. Expecto Patronum!"

Jelen zářil, když vyskočil z konce jeho hůlky, rozzářil temnou laboratoř svým oslepujícím stříbrným světlem. Aby Severuse naštval ještě víc, Harry popadl sklenici prášku, o kterém věděl, že je neškodný, a rozbil ji o podlahu. Sklenice mohla být opravena, ale prášek byl ztracený případ. Než se Severus mohl pohnout nebo promluvit, Harry odešel, dveře se za ním s prásknutím zavřely. Jejich manželství by se dalo nejpříhodněji charakterizovat bouchnutím dveří, pomyslel si vztekle.

Ve večerních hodinách, několik hodin po svém bůhvíkolikátém střetu se Severusem, Harry, otrávený z dlouhého pobytu ve své ložnici, vyklouzl do haly se studijním plánem umělecké třídy a s knihou o technikách kreslení. Usadil se na pohovce, která byla Severusovým oblíbeným kouskem nábytku. Harrymu to bylo jedno. Copak mu Nessa neřekla, že Severusovy pokoje byly stejně tak jeho? Byl si celkem jistý, že to může bezpečně aplikovat alespoň na některé kusy nábytku. Nábytek v ložnici byl samozřejmě něco úplně jiného, vzhledem k tomu, že on a Severus měli samostatné ložnice i postele. Jaké inspirující manželství, pomyslel si Harry hořce, když otevřel knihu a snažil se číst. Když uslyšel, jak se otevírají dveře a Severus vešel do místnosti, předstíral hluchotu a odhodlaně zíral na obrázek v knize. Severus přistoupil k pohovce. Harry se úzkostlivě vyhýbal vzhlédnutí nahoru. On už se snažil dost a ponížil sám sebe příliš často jen kvůli snaze si s tím člověkem aspoň trochu mile popovídat.

„Pottere-," začal Severus, ale Harry ho rozhodně přerušil:

„Nemluv na mě. A nepřibližuj se ke mně. Nemůžeš mě tak jako tak vystát, takže se ode mě drž v bezpečné vzdálenosti, můj manželi."

„Jdu ven na skleničku," řekl Severus stroze po nepříjemné pauze.

„Jistě. Pokračuj. Zašoustej si s někým. Nepochybuju o tom, že najdeš někoho, kdo se může postarat o tvé základní potřeby lépe než já. Je mi to úplně fuk," řekl Harry a otočil dost násilně stránku své knihy. Ozval se zvuk mírného trhání, jako kdyby stránka byla poškozena.

„Pokud bys souhlasil mě doprovázet, mohli bychom se přemístit do nějakého mudlovského baru," řekl Severus.

Harry na něj zíral a nevěřil svým uším. Pak se vzpamatoval. To mělo asi nějaký praktický důvod, pravděpodobně šlo o něco souvisejícího s Řádem. Nemohlo jít o to, že by byli viděni na veřejnosti jako milující se pár. Severus by si pro tento účel vybral kouzelnický bar. Ale ten nápad byl absurdní. Severus by nikdy nepomyslel na veřejné předvádění, ať už hrané nebo nehrané.

„Koná se tam nějaké setkání Řádu? Pochybuji, že bychom si vyšli připít na můj vstup do Řádu, jdeme snad?"

„Ne, Řád tam žádnou schůzku nemá," řekl Severus podrážděně.

„Ehm... dej mi prosím pět minut, na převlečení," řekl Harry, vyskočil a vyrazil do ložnice.

Severus Snape nebyl impulzivní člověk. Shledával svůj manželský život horší než svůj dosavadní život svobodného. Harry Potter byl naprosto otravný, předváděl své schopnosti hadího jazyka a opovážil se nakráčet do jeho pokojů se svými přáteli. Byla pravda, že Severus neochotně souhlasil, že by si mohl přivést své přátele, ale přesto to považoval za narušení svého posvátného obydlí. Nicméně, když viděl Harryho silnou reakci na svou poznámku o konzumaci jejich svazku, zasáhlo ho to. Ten mladý muž vřel vzteky. Ale to, co u něj rozhodlo, byl ten úžasný Patron. Nikdo si nemohl vybrat podobu svého Patrona. Ale Harry si nesl vzpomínku na otce ve svém srdci a vzpomínku na matku ve svých očích. Byl mnohem citlivější než James Potter nebo Sirius Black. Stále měl sice problém s ovládáním svých emocí, ale vytvořit plnohodnotného Patrona v takovém rozrušení bylo velmi slibné. Severus začínal uznávat, že je ženatý s někým, koho by stálo za to lépe poznat. A bylo tady pár věcí, kterých si u toho mladého muže právě začal všímat. Způsob, jakým si Harry snažil uhladit vlasy, když byl nervózní a napjatý. Zúžení jeho zelených očí, když byl naštvaný. A jeho laskavost. Severus si například nedokázal představit, že by James Potter trávil čas s někým jako Luna Lovegoodová. Nebo aby se snažil lépe poznat jeho, Severuse Snapea. Nebo aby ukázal, že má zájem a stará se, když Severus prožíval bolest kvůli Znamení zla...

„Jsem připravený," Harryho hlas přerušil jeho myšlenky.

Severus se otočil a podíval se na něj. Harryho štíhlá postava byla zahalena v plášti. Venku bylo chladno.

„Asi bys měl v zimě používat Uchohřejivé kouzlo," řekl Severus trochu škrobeně.

„Ty už jsi někdy měl zánět středního ucha?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano. Velmi nepříjemné. Naštěstí je kouzelnické léčení velmi rychlé."

Po této stručné výměně nastalo trapné ticho.

Severus kráčel ke dveřím a otevřel je. Ustoupil, aby Harry mohl projít před ním.

Had Nessa zamyšleně sledoval jejich zahalené postavy a pak se pevně ovinul kolem své paličky a začal podřimovat.

**Konec kapitoly 13  
**

-)-)-)

_**Cairo, děkuji za komentář :-), všechna hodnocení jsou vítána! Jako omluva za minulé zpoždění je tu tahle kapitolka dřív, další by měla přijít do 14 dnů… **_


	14. Kapitola 14

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 14**

Bar byl útulné a domácké místo se staromódními dřevěnými stoly a okouzlující vrzající podlahou. Harry si stáhl plášť, odhalujíc tak svou košili s černými knoflíky a přiléhavé modré džíny. Severus sám byl oblečený do černých kalhot a do nažehlené košile podobné Harryho.

Severusovy oči zvědavě přejely po Harryho postavě a Harry se podíval na Severuse stejným hodnotícím pohledem. Objednali si pití a přešli ke stolu.

Severus z té těsné vzdálenosti pozoroval svého mladého manžela. Jeho chování bylo naprosto bezchybné. Žádné lokty na stole. Žádné otírání úst rukou. Dobré držení těla, ani tuhé jako prkno, ani nahrbené. Zelené oči za brýlemi vypadaly zamyšleně. Harry si všiml Severusova zkoumání a zvedl ruku, aby uhladil své neposlušné vlasy v gestu, které ukazovalo jeho nervozitu.

„Tamhle je nějaký mladý muž, který vypadá, že by o tebe měl zájem, Pottere," poznamenal Severus.

„Nemám zájem o něj."

„Ani ses na něj nepodíval. Sedí u stolu po tvé levé straně."

Harry se trochu zamračil a podíval se. Elegantní hnědovlasý muž, o něco starší než on, na něj vrhl smělý úsměv.

Harry rychle odvrátil pohled.

„Ale já jsem přece s tebou! To z téhle vzdálenosti musí vidět!"

„Pottere, vypadáme snad jako manželský pár? Jsem dost starý na to, abych byl tvůj otec."

„To všechny manželské páry musí vypadat úplně stejně? Nebo všichni manželé vypadají jako páry? A musí být ve stejném věku?"

„Proč se nepřipojíš k tomu hezkému mladému muži?" navrhl Severus.

Harry na něj užasle zíral.

„Přece jsi mě sem nepozval, abych trávil čas s někým jiným. A tohle je bar. Lidé tady nejsou jen kvůli přátelství, ne?"

„Jsem snad tak dobrý úlovek, že tak vehementně odmítáš si s ním jen nenuceně popovídat?"

„To jsi mě sem vzal, aby ses mohl dívat, jak flirtuju s někým jiným? To... to by bylo vážně... divné, Severusi. A opravdu si myslíš, že bych to dělal?"

Severus si uvědomil, že dělá jedno faux pas za druhým, každé z nich horší než to předchozí. Harry byl stále rozrušenější a naštvanější; jeho tvář byla napjatá a postoj stále strnulejší.

„Je mi líto, jestli jsem tě špatně odhadl. Měl jsem dojem, že mladý osmnáctiletý muž jako ty by mohl mít zájem o... experimentování, zvláště v manželství z rozumu."

Pokud doufal, že touto poznámkou Harryho uklidní, pak se opravdu mýlil.

„Experimentování? Myslíš tím spát se všemi lidmi kolem? Dobrá, nechci, aby to znělo jako odsuzování. Někteří lidé to tak dělají a je to jejich věc, aspoň dokud používají ochranu. Ale já prostě nejsem ten typ. Neříkám, že jsem neudělal nějaké sebeobjevování-"

-celý červený se na chvíli odmlčel. A než se k tomu Severus mohl vyjádřit nebo reagovat, pokračoval:

„-a myslím, že víš o Cho Changové a jak to skončilo, ale když pominu, že nejsem někdo, kdo se baví flirtováním, nemyslím si, že by jakýkoliv vztah byl pro mého partnera bezpečný, s Voldemortem za zády. A když mluvím o Voldemortovi... kdy bych vlastně měl mít čas na to, abych s někým chodil a dělal všechny ty věci? A v neposlední řadě, jsem ženatý. Jsem si vědom svého závazku. Ty o mně opravdu vůbec nic nevíš, Severusi."

Zavládlo trapné ticho, během kterého se od sebe odvrátili. Hnědovlasý muž mezitím našel někoho, s kým začal mluvit.

„A co ty? Myslím tím... hm... měl jsi hodně... vztahů?" zeptal se Harry a očekával přitom naštvané zavrčení.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Nikdy nic vážného. Jednou za čas někdo z mudlovského nebo kouzelnického baru. A když se mě pokoušeli přemlouvat jít bez ochrany, tak jsem použil zaklínadlo."

„Zaklínadlo? Jaké?"

„Aby měsíc trpěli impotencí. Taky jim to upravilo vzpomínky."

„Celý _měsíc_? Merline! Ale to muselo být kvůli všem těm hormonům hodně náročné nebo mohli utrpět, ehm, nějaké fyzické poškození."

Severusova ústa se zkroutila do poněkud nebezpečného úsměvu.

„To já nevím," řekl hedvábně.

Harry byl úplně zmatený. Nemohl uvěřit, že ze všech možných věcí právě mluví se Severusem o intimních vztazích. Nebo že naznačil Severusovi, že si užívá potěšení sám se sebou.

Pokud jde o Severuse, usoudil, že Harryho nevinnost hraničí s roztomilou naivitou. Jeho šokovaná reakce, když mu Severus navrhl, aby si promluvil s někým jiným v baru, mu řekla všechno, co kdy chtěl vědět. Když vzal v úvahu, že Harry byl donucen se bez jakékoliv lásky spojit s ním, bylo pro něj překvapením, že inteligentní pohledný mladík jako on nevyužil první příležitosti zbavit se Severuse a zaflirtovat si s někým jiným. Přemýšlel, proč. Měl Harry tak ohromující smysl pro povinnost? Protože přirozeně, jakákoliv citová vazba k němu, k Severusovi, nepřicházela v úvahu.

Severus si všiml, že ty zelené oči ho právě zvědavě studují.

„Můžu se tě zeptat na něco osobního?" řekl Harry.

Severus trochu přimhouřil oči. Byl extrémně neochotný sdělit komukoliv cokoliv osobního – a nejméně ze všech Harrymu. Ale kvůli aspoň nějakému příměří...

„Přijde na to," řekl. „Potřebuju nejdřív slyšet tvou otázku. Pokud bude příliš opovážlivá nebo imbecilní, pak budeš trpět mým hněvem."

„Jaké to bylo zjistit, že jsi gay?"

Severus na něj chvíli jen chladně hleděl. Dobrá, to byla velmi osobní otázka. Drzý spratek, zavrčel si pro sebe v duchu. Mentálně skřípajíc zuby, zeptal se:

„Pro mě nebo pro ostatní?"

„Obojí." Dvě otázky v jedné, stejně jako dva z nich byli strčeni do tohohle zatraceného manželství.

„Byl jsem naštvaný. Věděl jsem, že bych byl souzen a odsuzován. Existují kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří tvrdí, že homosexuálové můžou za nedostatek kouzelnického potomstva."

„Taková pitomost!" vykřikl Harry nahlas.

„Bohužel ne pro ně, Pottere. Byl jsem kvůli své sexualitě pravidelně zesměšňován Voldemortem a Smrtijedy, stejně jako jsem byl zesměšňován ostatními v Bradavicích."

Harry měl náhle sucho v krku.

„Severusi, věděli můj táta a Sirius, že jsi gay a... a... šikanovali tě kvůli tomu?"

„Párkrát. Tvoje matka je zastavila."

Usrkl svůj nápoj. Harry se cítil špatně.

„Nemyslím si, že by měli předsudky proti homosexualitě, Pottere, prostě se to pokusili použít proti mě jako zbraň, protože, jak dobře víš, jsme se navzájem nenáviděli."

„Moje máma je zastavila?"

Severusova tenká ústa se zkřivila do trpkého úsměvu.

„Řekla jim, jak je to primitivní a aby s tím přestali."

„Ale jestli tě bránila, proč jsi na ni volal mudlovská šmejdko?" zeptal se Harry bez obalu, vědom si nebezpečné půdy, na kterou šlape, „bylo to proto, že jsi se cítil před všemi ponížený? Nebo... začal jsi se učit víc o černé magii a tak?"

„Nechci o tom mluvit," řekl Severus ostře.

Harry to zkusil jinak.

„V našem oddacím listě je uvedeno, že tvoje matka byla čarodějnice. Myslel jsi na svého mudlovského otce? Po tom, co jsem viděl v myslánce-"

„Už jsi se mě zeptal na dost otázek a já jsem ti dal dost odpovědí," přerušil ho Severus hlasem měkkým jako šepot – známkou hrozícího hněvu.

„Promiň. To je jenom... snažím se pochopit, proč jsi tak nejistý."

Severusova tvář ztuhla a Harry si uvědomil, že teď to byl on, kdo se dopustil faux pas.

„Já... myslím... děláš toho tolik, máš za sebou spoustu nebezpečí, ale-"

„To by stačilo, Pottere," ztratil nervy Severus.

Harry se celý červený znovu omluvil. Uvědomil si, že Severus byl rozhodnutý nepustit ho moc do hloubky. Bylo to zvláštní. Přitom Severus bez rozpaků nebo vzteku klidně přiznal své milostné aférky a mluvil o prožívání své homosexuality – to se Harrymu zdálo stejně (ne-li více) intimní než jeho dětství.

„Můžu se tě zeptat ještě na jednu věc?"

Severusovy oči se se zableskly skoro jako tehdy, když dal Harrymu lektvar, který tak radikálním způsobem vyřešil problém barvy jeho ochlupení.

„Úplně poslední, Pottere."

„No... nevadí ti dnes tvoje homosexualita? Je to pro tebe naprosto přirozená součást tvojí osoby?"

Severus dlouho mlčel. Díval se do Harryho zelených očí a zdál se být poněkud zmatený.

„Nevím," řekl nakonec. Jako by z něj ta slova vyšla proti jeho vůli. Severus Snape přiznal, že něco neví – něco nepředstavitelného. Ta odpověď však Harrymu stačila. Pokud si Severus nebyl jistý pocity ohledně své sexuality, pak z toho byl pravděpodobně nesvůj.

„A co ty, Pottere? Plakal jsi, když tě zasáhlo to zjevení? Že bys neskončil s pěknou dívkou, nevzal si ji a nevychovával s ní celé hnízdo?"

„Nebrečel jsem. Prostě jsem to vzal, jak to přišlo. I když ze začátku jsem byl zmatený. A trochu znepokojený, nebo možná spíš opatrný, protože jsem musel myslet na to, jak mohou být lidé netolerantní k homosexualitě. Když jsem si byl jistý, řekl jsem to Hermioně a Ronovi. Taky jsem je požádal, aby si to nechali pro sebe. A pak... no, Levandule Brownová se mě zeptala na schůzku a já jsem zdvořile odmítl. Ron byl náhodou kolem a vyhrkl, že mám stejně radši kluky. A... jo... to všechno vedlo k tomu, že můj soukromý život začal být propírán v médiích. Ta novinka se během dne dostala ze školy. Ale jinak jsem v pohodě s tím, že jsem gay, i když jsem nikdy nedělal nic intimního s jiným mužem… tedy kromě tebe. Být gay je přirozenou součástí mé identity, je to, kdo jsem. Pokud to ostatním lidem vadí, pak je to jejich problém."

„Impulzivní jednání pana Weasleyho mě vůbec nepřekvapuje," poznamenal Severus a ohrnul ret.

„Já Rona neobviňuju. Prostě se to stalo. Byl z toho potom opravdu nešťastný, říkal, že to všechno byla jeho vina a tak. Ale myslím, že by to stejně tak jako tak vyšlo najevo a je lepší, když k tomu došlo dřív než později." Harry se napil koly. Ten rozhovor byl zatím zajímavý, i když ne úplně příjemný. Severus pořád mluvil s jistou příkrostí a sarkasmem, díky čemuž bylo těžké se k němu dostat, a jejich dialog byl přerušovaný napjatými pauzami a trapným tichem tu a tam. Ve skutečnosti, právě teď oba mlčeli.

Severus poklidně studoval stěny baru a pak pohlédl na hnědovlasého muže, který si plynule povídal se svým společníkem. Harry si všiml Severusova putujícího pohledu a vyložil si ho tak, že Severus se v jeho společnosti nudí.

„Takže, budeš mě učit, jak vykouzlit mluvící formu Patrona?" zeptal se Harry, jen aby něco řekl.

Severus se na něj opovržlivě podíval.

„Samozřejmě. Myslíš, že záchvat pubertálního vzteku by mi zabránil v tom, abych splnil své povinnosti?"

Harry se rozhodl nereagovat. Severus byl zjevně stále odhodlaný vidět ho jako nezraléh vzteku náchylného jedince, nepovažoval ho za dospělého a nestavěl ho na stejnou úroveň se sebou, rozhodně ne v každém aspektu. On a Severus zbytek večera už moc nemluvili a když se vrátili do sklepení, Harry měl z celého toho výletu smíšené pocity. Nebylo to moc upřímné a už vůbec ne příjemné nebo srdečné. Harry měl pocit, že kolem toho muže musí neustále chodit po tenkém ledě a být velmi opatrný v tom, jak formuluje své věty, což nebylo zrovna jeho silnou stránkou. V hale jejich bytu Harry zdvořile poděkoval Severusovi za večer strávený pro změnu mimo Bradavice. Všechno, co mu Severus odpověděl, bylo, že doufá, že Harry dorazí na svou čtvrteční lekci přesně.

Nejspíš si myslí, že tím napravil škodu toho svého strašného komentáře, uvažoval s nádechem hořkosti Harry. Zároveň byl ale stále udivený, že mu Severus nehodil skleničku do obličeje, když se ho Harry zeptal na jeho soukromý život.

Pravděpodobně také součást omluvy, to byl jediný důvod, proč odpověděl, dodal v duchu Harry. Otevřel dveře do své ložnice a rozepnul zapínání na svém plášti. Pak si přivolal svůj skicák a hrst opotřebovaných barevných tužek a zadumaně načrtl obraz dveří zajištěných visacím zámkem. Byl to pro něj dokonalý symbol jeho manželství se Severusem a on stále zoufale hledal klíč. A chvíli byl tak blízko k tomu, aby ten klíč uchopil – když Severus přiznal, že vlastně neví, jaké má pocity ohledně své homosexuality. Právě po tomto dotazu pak jejich rozhovor ochladl. Harry otočil list svého skicáře a začal na novou stránku kreslit ledovec obklopený kruhem skomírajícího ohně.

**Konec kapitoly 14  
**

-)-)-)

_**Cairo, děkuji za komentář :-), všechna hodnocení jsou vítána! Další část by měla přijít do 14 dnů… **_


	15. Kapitola 15

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 15**

Zdálo se, že po výletu do baru se mezi Severusem a Harrym nic nezměnilo. Severus mu stále dával jednoduché lektvarové úkoly a jednal s ním spíše odtažitě. Harry se snažil zůstat lhostejný k Severusovu chování, ale z takového stavu věcí mezi nimi byl potají nešťastný. Zvykl už si na chladnou atmosféru v pokojích, které sdílel s mistrem lektvarů, ale stále to bylo nepohodlné a deprimující; a pokud si myslel, že učit se vykouzlit mluvícího Patrona bude jednodušší než zvládnout nitrobranu, pak se bohužel mýlil.

Lekce se konaly v Severusově knihovně. Jak věděl nejen Harry, ale i celé Bradavice, Severus nebyl zrovna povzbuzující učitel. Harry zjistil, že obsadit Patrona a projektovat do něj svůj hlas – nebo spíše své myšlenky – je nesmírně obtížné. A Severus se ani nesnažil skrýt své pohrdání.

„Páni, tak tvoje schopnosti ohledně vykouzlení Patrona nejsou zas tak působivé," ušklíbl se a pozoroval jelena přešlapujícího u zdi, oči přimhouřené při pomyšlení, že James Potter je v tomto tvaru ve stejné místnosti s ním. Po chvíli byl Harry příliš sklíčený a unavený na to, aby mohl produkovat plnohodnotného Patrona. Místo toho ze špičky jeho hůlky vyběhly jen tenké stříbrné pramínky a propadly se do nicoty.

„Jak slibné," posmíval se mu Severus.

„Jak můžeš očekávat, že mě něco naučíš, když se vůbec neobtěžuješ zacházet se mnou s respektem?" odsekl Harry a strčil svou hůlku do kapsy džínů.

„Nekřič."

„Ty zřejmě nenávidíš mě učit – nebo kohokoliv jiného, když na to přijde. Podívej, možná bude lepší, když mě bude učit někdo jiný-"

„Ředitel požádal mě, abych tě učil," přerušil ho Severus uhlazeně.

„Jak ironické je, že můj vlastní manžel musí být požádán, aby mě něco naučil a že se mnou jedná s takovou arogancí – dává mi jen podřadné úkoly, pokud jde o lektvary, říká mi, do které místnosti jít a nejít-" odmlčel se. Obviňování téhle situaci nepomůžou. Ve skutečnosti ji mohou spíš zhoršit.

„Ukaž mi, jak produkovat Patrona, Severusi. Ukaž mi to, prosím. Je dostačující, když tě o to požádá tvůj vlastní manžel?"

Severus si ho bez výrazu prohlížel. Nakonec s povzdechem přešel k polici.

„Přečetl sis před lekcí něco?" zeptal se.

„Ano, přečetl." Harry uvedl několik titulů. Severus zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ty jsou k ničemu. Tohle je dobré." Dal Harrymu do rukou tlustou knihu. Vypadala opotřebovaná neustálým používáním. Severus se přesunul k Harrymu, otevřel knihu a zalistoval v ní.

„Buď tak laskav a přečti si na další lekci tuto kapitolu," řekl.

„Děkuji ti," odpověděl Harry.

Severus prostě pokrčil rameny a přešel k souboru nábytku v rohu velké místnosti. Vypadalo to, že ho pohltily stíny. Harry zaváhal. Co kdyby přešel k Severusovi a řekl mu, že tu kapitolu už četl? Kousl se do rtu a pak následoval svou myšlenku. Severus povytáhl obočí.

„Máš nějaký dotaz nebo připomínku?" zeptal se znuděným tónem.

„Ehm... ne." Harry rozpačitě postával kolem, pak se prozíravě rozhodl přečíst si knihu ve své ložnici. S pocitem své naprosté malosti a hlouposti odešel a tiše tak nechal Severuse jeho osudu.

Týdny minuly. Počasí bylo stále chladnější. Harry udělal pod Severusovým vynuceným vedením pokrok se svým mluvícím Patronem. Vedoucí Zmijozelu byl netečný, oslovoval Harryho chladně. Nikdy nechválil Harryho schopnosti, raději místo toho mlčel.

Harry na základě dlouhodobých zkušeností věděl, že nedostatek Severusových komentářů během vyučování znamená, že je spokojený. Harry to přirozeně preferoval před jeho kousavými poznámkami, i když to nebyl zrovna ideální typ motivace. Severus také přestal kontrolovat Harryho pokaždé uprostřed přípravování přísad do lektvarů. Místo toho se na Harryho práci podíval, když Harry skončil a opět se odvrátil bez komentáře. Harryho lekce s Pastorkem (který z legrace trval na tom, aby ho Harry oslovoval „Králi" jako všichni ostatní), s Moodym a s McGonagallovou byly mnohem přínosnější. Dokonce i McGonagallová, stejně přísná jako Severus, mu tu a tam věnovala vzácný úsměv – něco, co bylo vždy vyhrazeno pouze Hermioně.

Umělecká třída mezitím prospívala. Dvouhodina v pátek večer byla vždy očekávaná, Sonia Mukherjeeová se stala docela populární. Měla velmi příjemný způsob, jak se vypořádat s Luninými excentrickými obrazy a nápady, označovala je jako „moderně surrealistické". Například náčrtek jmelí se dvěma zlomyslnýma očima vykukujícíma z řad bílých bobulí s názvem „Škrkna". Luna ho věnovala Harrymu, když Harry poznamenal, že to je velmi zajímavá skica. Sám se šťastně ponořil do svého nového koníčku, který se pro něj stal vynikajícím prostředkem vyjádřit kreativitu, o které ani nevěděl, že ji má, a také vyjádřit city, o kterých nikdy neuvažoval nebo je nerozebíral. Hodně se zaměřil na metafory a symbolismus. Blízké mu byly poněkud melancholické scény a dával přednost použití běžného inkoustu spíše než toho, který oživoval obrázky. Jejich první náčrtky se zaměřovaly především na techniku kreslení a používání kreslicích pomůcek. Potom se přesunuli k vnímání prostoru, perspektivě, úhlům atd., než se každý účastník mohl skutečně zaměřit na svou jedinečnou tvořivost. Jejich učitelka se většinou pohybovala kolem nich, pozorovala, naznačovala, opravovala a podporovala je.

„Tady trochu víc stínování, pane Pottere," zamumlala, „tak to bude vypadat opravdu trojrozměrně."

Také zpětná vazba mezi studenty byla velmi užitečná. Žáci si vyměňovali své kresby a diskutovali ve skupinách. V polovině listopadu, asi po osmi týdnech, Sonia Mukherjeeová řekla:

„Nakreslete něco, co vás ve vašem okolí osloví, může to být cokoliv – svíčka, jablko, židle. Můžete rovněž použít jakékoliv skicovací náčiní, volba je na vás, co budete chtít – až na jednu věc. Používejte prosím pouze normální inkoust nebo tužky. Bez animace. Alespoň zatím."

A tak, vyzbrojený grafitovou tužkou a listem speciálního kreslicího papíru, Harry se procházel po pokojích, zatímco Severus si četl v hale, lenošil si pohodlně na své oblíbené pohovce u krbu. Když Harry přecházel kolem, Severus za svou knihou přimhouřil oči. Když pak neklidný mladík obcházel byt už potřetí, Severus otevřel ústa k pohrdavému komentáři, ale upustil od něj, když se Harry zastavil před policí, na které stála ozdobná lahvička s krví jejich spojení. Po chvíli se Harry natáhl a vzal ji do ruky. Samozřejmě – nikdo ve třídě by nemohl načrtnout nic podobného. Severusův pohled se zájmem sledoval jeho pohyby. Když se ale Harry otočil, opět byl plně ponořen do své knihy. Harry položil lahvičku na parketový povrch pokrytý inspirujícími plochami světla a stínu a posadil se na podlahu se zkříženýma nohama, kreslicí papír měl položený na tuhé desce kartonu, když začal skicovat. Pár zaujatých černých očí se znovu vynořil za knihou. Harry byl příliš zabraný do své práce, než aby si všiml, že se stránky přestaly pravidelně otáčet. Konečně Harry vstal a vrátil lahvičku na její polici.

„Možná bys neměl svým spolužákům říkat, čím přesně jsi počmáral celý ten tvůj list papíru. Nechceme přece, aby Temný pán věděl o ochranném poutu, ne?" Severusův hlas se posměšně vznesl z pohovky. Harry tiše zastrčil tužku do staré krabičky, kterou každý student na čas dostal na začátku semestru.

„Slyšel jsi mě, Pottere?" trval hlas na svém.

„Dobře vím, že to nemám nikomu říct," odpověděl Harry rezignovaně.

„Už jsi skončil s tím svým čmáráním?"

„Je to kreslení, ne čmárání."

„Nemyslím si, že v tvém případě je to rozdíl, Pottere."

Harry zamířil zpátky do své ložnice a podrážděně za sebou zavřel dveře. Tváře měl zrudlé vztekem. Bylo to, jako kdyby to Severuse těšilo a uspokojovalo, jako kdyby si vysloveně liboval v zahořklosti a kyselosti.

Cítil bezútěšné zoufalství nad hloubkou Severusova odporu k němu. Každý v Bradavicích věděl, že slavný kouzelnický hrdina je ženatý s notoricky známým mistrem lektvarů, ale nikdo se ho neodvážil na cokoliv zeptat. Lidem, kteří k tomu přece jen otevřeli ústa, stačil jediný pohled na zablesknutí v jeho zelených očích, aby si to rozmysleli. Ani Ginny, Luna nebo jeho další přátelé se neptali na žádné detaily. Bylo to všechno tak rozporuplné, že se Harry rozhodl načrtnout právě lahvičku obsahující krev jejich pouta. Ve třídě, když byl požádán, aby věc popsal, řekl, že jde o dekorativní předmět, který patří Severusovi. Nicméně Sonia Mukherjeeová se na něj nadšeně podívala s vědoucím pohledem svých jasných očí. Byla ovšem přirozeně taktní a byla také členkou Fénixova řádu: kývla na jeho vysvětlení a poznamenala, že má dobré oko pro světlo a stín. Měla na sobě černé šaty, jako všichni studenti a její kolegové. Harry si pamatoval, jak nepřístupný se mu Severus zdál v jeho hábitu. Ale Mukherjeeová vypadala stejně přístupně jako kdykoliv jindy. Ráda střídala sárí a jiné tradiční asijské oděvy, šaty různých barev a střihů. Pro Harryho tak představovala opravdové osvěžení, byl zvyklý na stagnaci ve sklepení a na vzdálenost a náladovost svého manžela. Když se do sklepení vrátil se svým opraveným náčrtkem, objevil Severuse na pohovce s šálkem čaje před sebou na stole a – přirozeně – s knihou v ruce; ani nevzhlédl, když Harry znovu vstoupil do jejich bytu. Jakmile ale Harry minul krb a už byl k němu zády, Severus sklonil knihu a jeho tmavé oči putovaly přes štíhlou siluetu mladého čaroděje, který stál před policí a porovnával svou skicu se zdobnou lahvičkou. Ležérně obrátil stránku, když se Harry vracel zpátky a zamířil teď do své ložnice.

Další den Severus pozoroval Harryho skrz mlžný kouř, zatímco vařil lektvar a Harry sekal hromady čerstvých lístků máty. Jeho oči prodlévaly na Harryho rukou a pak cestovaly k obličeji. Z jeho kotlíku unikl oblak páry a zamlžil Harrymu brýle. Harry je sundal. Snape páru mávnutím hůlky odstranil a svým pronikavým pohledem sledoval linie Harryho tváře. Jenom osmnáct let, uvažoval Severus. Mladý muž v nejčerstvějším rozkvětu dospělosti. Harry nasadil brýle na nos a pokračoval v sekání poslední dávky máty na jemné malé kousky.

„Skončil jsem," řekl pak Severusovi, který se zvedl a beze slova přemístil nasekanou mátu do skleněné lahvičky, kterou následně vlil do kotlíku.

„Míchej to, prosím, pomalu proti směru hodinových ručiček," řekl Harrymu. Harry zamrkal. Pak se opatrně přiblížil ke kotlíku a trpělivě míchal ten opojně vonící obsah, dokud mu Severus neřekl, že to stačí. Štíhlé prsty převzaly míchadlo od Harryho, lektvar byl ochutnán, prohlášen vyhovujícím a oheň pod ním uhašen.

„Je to ke zmírnění příznaků žaludeční chřipky," vysvětloval Severus Harrymu nevzrušeně. „Experimentuji s novou příchutí po všeobecných stížnostech na chuť."

Harrymu se podařilo znovu nezamrkat. Severus se obvykle nikdy neobtěžoval vysvětlit, jaké lektvary vaří, když mu Harry pomáhal. Harry přemýšlel, jestli to má něco společného s tím, že se rozhodl nakreslit symbol jejich krevního pouta.

**Konec kapitoly 15  
**

-)-)-)

_**Cairo, děkuji za komentář :-) Další část by měla přijít do 14-21 dnů… **_


	16. Kapitola 16

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od **Steppenwoelfin**. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 16**

Harry stál uprostřed své velké ložnice se zvednutou hůlkou.

„Expecto Patronum!" řekl, pak zavřel oči, povolal své kouzlo a přenesl svůj duševní hlas na jelena, který vystřelil z hůlky. Bylo to hodně těžké, protože musel nejen mluvit za Patrona, ale také vést jeho pohyby. Patron oznámil:

„Buď opatrný, přicházím!"

Harry potlačil úsměv a snažil se udržet si koncentraci. Cvičil další půl hodinu, než se začal cítit unavený. Potom, i když s pocitem, že to bude k ničemu, a s vědomím, že je to trochu zbrklé, pronesl zaklínání naposled a otevřel dveře ložnice. Jelen se vznášel na chodbu a do knihovny. Věděl, že Severus rád trávil sobotu odpoledne zavřený se svými knihami, psal nějaké rozsáhlé výzkumné pojednání. Harry opustil svou ložnici, dveře nechal pootevřené, pak zavřel oči a soustředil se vší silou s hůlkou ve stále natažené ruce.

O pár vteřin později se dveře knihovny rozletěly a vlající se šaty se alarmující rychlostí blížily k jeho ložnici.

„POTTERE!"

Harryho dveře do ložnice práskly o zeď, když v nich náhle stál Severus s očima planoucíma hněvem.

„Jenom cvičím," řekl Harry nevinně.

„CVIČÍŠ? KDY JSEM TĚ UČIL, ABY MI TVŮJ PATRON ŘÍKAL: HEJ, ČLOVĚČE?"

„Ach, tak jsi mu rozuměl, co řekl," odpověděl Harry klidně.

Severus na něj vrhl zničující pohled a nic víc už se mu říct neuráčil. Otočil se na patě a odkráčel zpět do knihovny. Harry si zakryl ústa rukou a snažil se nesmát nahlas. Posadil se na malém koberci na podlaze a vytáhl knihu o kreslení.

Zrovna ji otevřel, když něco tenkého a stříbrného vplulo do jeho pokoje. Byl to popelec. Jeho oči na něj zářily, když mu Severusův hlas, nyní měkký a hedvábný, řekl:

„Pokud mě ještě jednou vyrušíš, Pottere, pak toho budeš opravdu litovat."

Pak to zmizelo.

Harry si uvědomil, že nebyl nijak zastrašený tou hrozbou. Poslal svého jelena se zprávou:

„Opravdu litovat? Proč proboha? Vypadá to, že jsi přerušil lekce k Patronovi a plně se věnuješ tomu složitému výzkumnému úkolu."

Severus Snape nebezpečně přimhouřil oči, když Harryho Patron nonšalantně naklusal do knihovny podruhé a promluvil k němu.

„Drzoun," zavrčel po vyslechnutí zprávy, vstal a opustil své knihy, aby mohl jít za svým vzpurným manželem, kterého našel sedět se zkříženýma nohama na podlaze a číst si.

„POTTERE!" zařval, vysoké lícní kosti zrudlé podrážděním.

„Ach, dobře, že jsi přišel. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli tě vytáhnu z knihovny znovu," řekl Harry nebojácně a vyskočil.

Severus pomalu přešel k Harrymu, řeč jeho těla i pohled byly hrozící. Zastavil se, když se jejich těla a nosy téměř dotýkaly.

„A proč jsi vlatně měl tu drzost mě rušit?"

„No... chtěl jsem ti poděkovat, že jsi mě naučil, jak vykouzlit mluvícího Patrona."

Severusův pohled vůbec nezměkl.

„To nemohlo počkat?"

„Dávám přednost tomu, abych svému manželovi poděkoval osobně."

„Manželovi," zavrčel Severus a zašklebil se, jako kdyby říkal něco odporného. Oči měl stále zavrtané do očí Harryho, díval se na něj svým ohnivým pohledem. Harry mu pohled klidně opětoval. Severus si uvědomil, že je k Harrymu tak blízko, že se jeden z neukázněných pramenů Harryho vlasů dotýká jeho čela. Mohl tak vidět maličkou část jizvy za rozcuchanými vlasy nad čelem. Všiml si nekonečné černě zorniček i zářivě zelené barvy duhovek, tmavšího kroužku, který je odděloval od bílé barvy. Díval se do tváře mladého muže a jeho citlivý čich, tak dobře sloužící při poznávání přísad do lektvarů, vdechoval vůni Harryho čerstvě osprchovaného těla. Pak se jeho mysl začala oddělovat od informace, kterou mu nos vysílal, a také začala analyzovat osobu, se kterou byl ženatý. Odvrátil oči a odstoupil od Harryho, rozhlížejíc se po místnosti. Nikdy se neobtěžoval ani nahlédnout dovnitř Harryho osobní architektonické sféry. Pokoj byl překvapivě čistý. Bylo zřejmé, že dospívání vybavilo Harryho smyslem pro organizaci. Nebo to byla jeho výchova u Dursleyových, kteří, aby jim nekřivdil, byli velmi zaměřeni na pořádek? Nebo to bylo, i když se to zdálo nesmyslné, manželství s mistrem lektvarů?

„Ty vážně čteš," pronesl neuctivě, když viděl na policích množství knih.

„Úžasné, že?" podotkl Harry sarkasticky.

„Velice," odpověděl Severus chladně. Natáhl ruku a vytáhl z police knihu, kterou půjčil Harrymu pro jeho lekce k Patronovi.

„Předpokládám, že mou knihu už nebudeš potřebovat," dodal a rychle vyšel z místnosti.

Harry obrátil oči v sloup a zavřel za ním dveře.

Příští týden byl bohatý na události. Profesorka Mukherjeeová dala studentům ještě zajímavější úkol než minule: byli rozděleni do dvojic a jeden z nich měl nakreslit tvář toho druhého, po týdnu si pak měli prohodit role. Luna a Harry se rozhodli pracovat společně.

„Budu tě kreslit první, Harry," řekla Luna šťastně a už si ho očima přeměřovala.

„Můžete se nastrojit a namalovat si tváře – holky _a_ kluci," řekla Mukherjeeová, „ale nepřehánějte to."

Třída byla nadšená.

„Chystám se obléct jako jeden z těch klasických hudebních skladatelů, s poprášenou parukou a tak," zahihňal se někdo.

„Zůstanu, jaká jsem," prohlásila spěšně jiná studentka.

Harry s ní mlčky souhlasil, ale Luna už procházela všechny možné druhy tvorů pochybné existence a přemýšlela, jak to použít na Harryho. Oba zachránila Ginny, se kterou se setkali po večeři, a která navrhla, že Harry by vypadal dobře jako typ svůdného upíra, o kterém četla v mudlovské knize, kterou štípla z místnosti dvojčat.

„Já vážně nevím," řekl Harry váhavě.

„Neboj, ani nevíš, kolik make-upu shromáždily na koleji moje spolubydlící," ujistila Harryho Ginny, „jsem si jistá, že mi holky půjčí všechno, co mají, když jim řeknu, komu budu make-up dělat."

Luna vypadala potěšeně. Harry polkl.

„Ehm... Poslyš..."

„No tak, Harry!" stála Ginny na svém.

Harry se podíval z jasných hnědých očí do zasněných bledě modrých.

„Jo, tak dobře," zamumlal a zašoupal přitom nohama.

„Mohli bychom jít dolů do vašich pokojů, Harry. Myslím si, že vkus profesora Snapea ohledně osvětlení je docela inspirativní," poznamenala Luna.

„Já bych ráda viděla, jak jeho pokoje vypadají," řekla se zájmem Ginny, „Fred a George na mě budou naštvaní, že jsem měla to privilegium místo nich."

„No, Severus – Snape – řekl, že mám své přátele zvát jen do mojí ložnice."

Luna vypadala zklamaně.

„Zeptám se ho. Myslím, jsou to stejně tak i moje pokoje, prostě není zvyklý, no, sdílet je s někým poté, co bydlel sám tak dlouho."

Ginny a Luna přikývly, ale Harry věděl, že pravděpodobně věděly, že byl dost zdvořilý, co se samotářských zvyků Severuse týče. Přesto, věrný svému slovu, vysvětlil Severusovi úkol a zeptal se ho, zda by ho Luna mohla načrtnout v hale, protože efekt stínu a světla by tam byl mnohem zajímavější než v jeho ložnici.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Tři teenageři v mých pokojích. Jak rozkošné. Nechci tady žádný rámus ani pobíhání. Nebudou se mnou mluvit. A ani žádné hloupé otázky od té výstřední holky Láskorádové o fiktivních složkách lektvarů," řekl.

„Jako kdybys _ty_ nebyl výstřední," poznamenal Harry. Severus tuto připomínku ledově ignoroval a odešel do své knihovny.

V úterý večer Severus nadzvedl své tenké obočí, když se z Harryho pokoje ozval hlasitý výbuch smíchu. Po chvíli se otevřely dveře ložnice a vyšli z nich tři přátelé, s Harrym uprostřed. Severus na ně upřeně hleděl.

Harry byl oblečený v normálním černém kouzelnickém hábitu, ale Luna a Ginny mu orámovaly oči černými očními stíny, řasenkou a oční tužkou. Jeho tvář byla pokryta práškem a špičky jeho vlasů byly zelené.

Severusova ústa se trochu zachvěla, přejel si klouby přes ústa, než se mu podařilo získat svůj klid zpátky.

„Slečno Láskorádová a slečno Weasleyová, co jste pro Merlina provedly s mým manželem?" zeptal se a úplně zapomněl na to, že nestojí o žádnou interakci s nimi.

„Ginny mi pomohla stylizovat ho do upíra," vysvětlila Luna zasněným tónem.

„Do upíra?" zeptal se Severus nevěřícně.

„Ale myslely jsme si, že špičáky by vypadaly trochu kýčovitě," řekla Ginny vesele.

Severus hleděl kriticky na Harryho a vychutnával si ten všesnášející pohled v zelených očích.

„Měly byste setřít většinu toho hrozného prášku. Také, rámovat vnitřní okraje očí s těmihle černými věcmi je extrémně nezdravé. Nicméně, protože je to, doufejme, jen při téhle příležitosti, nemělo by mu to ublížit. Ale mohl by mít trochu červenější rty," oslovil Lunu a Ginny.

Všichni tři mladí zamrkali.

Severus tentokrát zvedl obě obočí.

„O červeně nebo rudě namalovaných rtech, moji milí, se říká, že jsou nejsmyslnější, a to v mudlovské i kouzelnické fikci, i když to nemusí odpovídat skutečnosti. A androgynní vzhled je velmi populární v literatuře, v umění i jnde. Nazvěme to... umělecká licence."

Harry pod bílým práškem pokrývajícím jeho tvář zrudl. Nejsmyslnější? A jak to Severus vyslovoval. Nejsmyslnější...

„Ach, myslím, že jsem s sebou vzala trochu červeného lesku na rty," řekla Ginny a rozběhla se zpátky do Harryho pokoje.

Ty černé oči Harryho znovu pozorně studovaly.

„Která z nich vybrala to zelené zvýraznění tvých vlasů?" zeptal se.

„Ginny," řekl Harry s úsměvem.

„Skláním se před vaším dokonalým vlasově-stylistickým vkusem, slečno Weasleyová," řekl Severus a vážně ke Ginny sklonil hlavu, když se vrátila s červenou barvou. „A teď, co s těmi rty?"

Bylo to naprosto překvapivé, jak Ginny, Luna a zejména Harry přijali Severusovu angažovanost v jejich projektu. Severus sám tužkou nakreslil linku na Harryho ústech. Svědomitě ji předtím dezinfikoval čistícím kouzlem, které způsobilo vypadnutí několika vlasů z kartáčku. Ať už to bylo z jakéhokoliv důvodu, Harry zjistil, že se mu opravdu pořádně zahřály tváře, když mu Severus jemně nanesl malé množství karmínové barvy na rty. Ginny mu mezitím odstranila většinu bílého prášku z obličeje. Jakmile skončila s jeho make-upem a účesem, musela odejít do Nebelvírské věže a pracovat na svém domácím úkolu. Luna a Harry se posadili a Severus odešel k pohovce, střídajíc čtení se sledováním Luny skicující Harryho kreslicím uhlem.

Konečně byl výkres hotov. Severus poznamenal, že není umělec, ale že Lunin obraz vypadá „docela slušně". Zářivě se usmívající Luna poděkovala Harrymu polibkem na poprášenou tvář, zdvořile řekla sbohem Severusovi a odplula ze sklepení, broukala si nějakou melodii s deskami pod paží a s kabelou přes rameno.

Severusovy černé oči přejely po Harryho tváři.

„Mám něco, co odstraní všechny ty barvy," řekl Severus a přivolal sklenici a zrcadlo. Ale místo toho, aby je podal Harrymu, zamumlal čistící kouzlo nad svýma rukama a nanesl voňavý obsah sklenice na Harryho tvář.

„Voní to tak hezky," řekl Harry a hluboce se té vůně nadechl.

"Obsahuje magický večerní petrklíč, mimo jiné," zamumlal Severus a jemně vtíral ten mléčně bílý krém do Harryho pokožky, „teď zavři oči."

Harry poslechl a cítil, jak se Severus dotýká jeho víčka.

„Zvedni hlavu ke stropu a nemrkej."

Aplikoval nějaký krém na zčernalé vnitřní okraje Harryho očí.

Pak, s mávnutím hůlky, byl krém pryč, a Harryho tvář byla úplně čistá.

Severus zvedl zrcadlo.

„Teda! Geniální!" řekl Harry. „Jak to, že na trhu není žádná tvá kosmetická značka, Severusi? Něco jako Snape Deluxe..."

Severus si odfrkl a přešel zpět ke své hýčkané pohovce.

„Magické nehody zahrnující povrch obličeje jsou velmi běžné," poznamenal. „Je to naprosto standardní nástroj. Dělám to pro Pomfreyovic obchody nejmíň jednou za čtrnáct dní."

„Jo, ale děláš to _ty_."

Severus opravdu nevěděl, co odpovědět. Místo toho se ponořil do své knihy.

Když byl Harry zpátky ve svém pokoji, sklonil Severus tu tlustou bichli.

„Snape Deluxe...!" zamumlal a zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho tenké rty se ale zkřivily do slabého úsměvu.

Ve svém pokoji se pro sebe Harry usmíval.

„Nejsmyslnější," zasmál se a také zavrtěl hlavou. Bylo to zvláštní, jak Severus úplně vyplivl slovo „manžel" během jejich souboje v naštvaném zírání a pak se zeptal jeho kamarádek, co udělaly s „mým manželem". Harry zamyšleně vytáhl svůj skicák.

**Konec kapitoly 16  
**

-)-)-)

_**Jako vždy děkuji za komentář Caiře :-) **__**Doufám, že jste si stejně jako já všimly/i pokroku - i nějaké to erotické napětí tam autorka propašovala :-) Jinak vaše komentáře k překladu jsou vítány, další část chci přeložit do Silvestra - tedy doufám, že to bude dřív, ale se všemi vánočními povinnostmi si raději dávám nějakou rezervu :-) **_


	17. Kapitola 17

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 17**

„Upírský vzhled?" Harry se zašklebil na Nessino trhané zasyčení, zatímco seděl před jejím portrétem a vyprávěl jí o kreslířském sezení; Nessa byla velmi zvědavá na Lunu a Ginny, které ho doprovodily dolů do sklepení s taškami plnými kosmetického a kreslícího náčiní.

„Ano, a Severus nám poradil, jak vylepšit můj, ehm, pseudoupírský vzhled. Dal mi nějakou barvu na rty."

„Udělal to sám?"

Harry přikývl a trochu zčervenal.

„Ano, s tužkou. Vypadalo to, že ho docela zajímá, co děláme."

„Ach, to je dobře, velmi dobře, mládě!" Nessa se šťastně třela proti své paličce, která se nejistě houpala ze strany na stranu. Zabalila svůj ocas kolem jejího horního konce a pověsila se dolů, se zvednutou hrudí a hlavou.

„On si už na tebe zvykl. Když se vrátí ze svých tříd, často se dívá na židli, na které normálně sedíš. Občas se mě ptá, kdy se vrátíš z tvých tréninkových lekcí, když jste oba pryč."

Zamrkala na něj jedním svým korálkovým okem.

„On není ten typ, co zavolá „Ahoj! Je někdo doma?" nebo „Už ses vrátil?" Nikdy rád neukazuje, že-" Nessa v tu chvíli zasunula zbytek svého těla dolů pod paličku, „-za tebe cítí zodpovědnost."

„No... rozhodl se za mě být zodpovědný, když souhlasil s krevním poutem," řekl Harry.

„A teď se rozhodl být zodpovědný víc než mu ukládá krevní pouto," poznamenala Nessa.

Harry se zamyslel.

Je pravda, že Severus a on se hádali méně. A ta poslední hádka o Harryho rušení ho s Patronem byla vlastně docela legrační – alespoň z Harryho pohledu.

Severus také přestal komentovat Harryho rozhovory s Nessou nebo se jim šklebit. Nemohl se, nicméně, vždy zdržet urážek na adresu Harryho inteligence. Například ten jeho přehnaný úžas nad Harryho knihami. Když odložil Harryho práci z kouzel nebo když nebyl spokojený s Harryho prací v lektvarech a řekl, že i dvouleté dítě by zvládlo rozsekat ty ingredience lepším způsobem.

„Nedívá se na mě jako na sobě rovného," řekl nakonec.

„Ještě ne," řekla Nessa.

„Ale svým způsobem… myslím si, víš, on má brilantní mozek a ví toho tolik, že nikdy nemůžu být jeho rovno-"

„Je starší než ty a proto má víc znalostí. Ale ty máš talenty, které on nemá, a on je v některých oblastech schopnější než ty. To je naprosto přirozené, Harry Pottere, je to jedno ze zlatých pravidel světa. A vybavuji si, že mistr lektvarů se zajímá o tvé skici."

„Proto mi pomohl s mým make-upem?"

„Ano." Zasmála se znovu. „Teď běž a užij si podzimního listí. Možná si budeš chtít nějaké nakreslit."

Severus Snape zíral přes svůj orlí nos, když Sonia Mukherjeeová, která právě dorazila na svou uměleckou třídu v pátek večer, vyšla po schodech do hradu. Věnoval jí úsečné pokývnutí. Opětovala ho. Severus na okamžik přimhouřil oči, než na ni celkem slušně zavolal jejím titulem a příjmením.

„Profesorko Mukherjeeová, můžete prosím na slovíčko?" zeptal se upjatě.

Sonia Mukherjeeová nebyla ten typ, který snadno znervózní nebo je vystrašený z lidí s chybějícími sociálními dovednostmi. A Severus Snape rozhodně nebyl moc přístupný člověk. Byl vyšší než ona a hleděl jí do očí svým typickým způsobem, který tolik lidí vyváděl z míry. Vrátila mu pohled s dokonalou vyrovnaností.

„Jistě," řekla.

„Jak si můj manžel vede ve vaší třídě?"

„Velmi dobře. Je zručný, trpělivý a má velkou představivost; je otevřený kritice a tvrdě pracuje na zlepšení své techniky."

„Ukazuje nějaký talent?"

„Ach ano, určitě, profesore Snape. V jeho kresbách je hloubka."

„Dobře. Rád slyším, že neplýtvá svým nebo vaším časem."

Znovu jí krátce pokývl a odešel, aby se zeptal profesorky McGonagallové a Moodyho na Harryho pokrok. Kingsleyho Pastorka už se ptal. Bystrozor byl se svým žákem velmi spokojený. Severus se chtěl ujistit, že Harry Potter vyvíjí nějaké úsilí a nemyslí si, že se může jen tak natáhnout a nechat Severuse, krevní pouto a Fénixův řád udělat všechnu špinavou práci. Kromě toho, netoužil být ženatý s rozmazleným líným spratkem. To byly jediné důvody. Alespoň to bylo to, co si pro sebe pořád opakoval, i když mu tichý hlásek připomínal, že dobře ví o Harryho dětství bez lásky a o jeho odhodlání bojovat své bitvy na cestě životem... a že ten spratek je mladý muž, kterému se nějak podařilo zachovat si svou nevinnost i po všech těch nepříjemných incidentech v jeho minulosti. Nevinný i po té hrozné konzumaci, uvažovalo jeho sexuální já. A Severus Snape uvažoval o svém manželovi. Severus se nikdy nedotkl sexuálně nezkušeného muže ani nepoznal dotek někoho takového. A skutečnost, že se cítil provinile, když Harrymu vzal první sexuální zkušenost a přeměnil ji v utrpení místo něčeho pečujícího a krásného – jak idealisticky a hloupě mu to znělo! – způsobilo, že nenáviděl Harryho víc než kdy předtím. Až na to, že pro něj bylo stále obtížnější nenávidět Harryho. Severus ho udeřil do obličeje, zlomil mu ruku (byť neúmyslně) a obecně se k němu na verbální úrovni stále choval ohavně. A Harrymu se přitom nějak podařilo přimět je k tomu, aby spolu aspoň minimálně civilně konverzovali. Ale Harry měl také smysl pro vlastní důstojnost (i když Severus stále trval na tom, že je to arogance à la James Potter), což bylo jedním z důvodů, proč oni dva tolik bojovali. Na druhé straně, Severus by nenáviděl pokorného submisivního manžela. A nejvíc ho znepokojovalo, že mu Harry občas připomínal sebe sama, zejména tam, kde šlo o jejich dětství a s tím související nejistotu. Věděl, že Harry je stále nejistý a touží po schválení a souhlasu, jen by se nikdy neprosil, aby ho získal. Stejně jako Severus za to raději bojoval. A chtěl vůbec Severusovo uznání? Proč by se měl starat o Severuse nebo o jeho souhlas? Chtěl by Severus Harryho souhlas a uznání? Nikdy. Rozhodně ne. Vzpomněl si na okamžik, kdy se dívali jeden druhému do očí, když Harryho Patron narušil jeho poklidné studium v knihovně. Oči. Ty zelené oči za brýlemi. Krásné oči. Severus zaťal zuby. Ucházející oči. To bylo lepší. A taky docela pěkná ústa. Plná a měkká, trochu pootevřená, když na ně Severus použil tu karmínovou barvu, jemné chloupky tužky se mazlily s každým záhybem těch rtů... Severus zaskřípal zuby a obviňoval za své podivné myšlenky dlouhý únavný den, zatímco konečně došel do kanceláře McGonagallové.

Ve třídě umění byla Lunina skica Harryho profesorkou Mukherjeeovou velmi pozitivně ohodnocena.

„Musím přiznat, že to je docela smyslné," uzavřela svou zpětnou vazbu. Harry se v duchu usmál. Smyslné. Znovu to slovo.

„Skvělá rtěnka," poznamenal jeden ze studentů, zatímco třída byla rozdělena do skupin, aby mohli navzájem diskutovat o svých výkresech.

„Jo. Sexy!" ozval se další názor.

„Přijď takhle příště do třídy," řekla mu koketně jedna dívka a zjevně ignorovala skutečnost, že je ženatý.

Harry se pokusil změnit rozhovor tak, aby zpětná vazba byla zaměřena spíš na umělkyni než na model. Luně ale zřejmě nevadilo přijímat nepřímou chválu – díky svému výběru a prezentaci modelu.

„Od dnešního večera uděláme střídání, model se stane umělcem a umělec modelem," oznámila profesorka Mukherjeeová na konci lekce. „Prohodíte si role a budete malovat druhého. Vaše skici si vezmu a pořádně se na ně podívám. Dostanete je zpátky příští týden s několika připomínkami a návrhy."

Ozvalo se skřípání židlí, jak všichni vstávali. Harry se podíval na Lunu.

„Víš, přemýšlel jsem o motivu prosvětlené vody se spoustou odstínů světla a se stříbrnými stíny. Až mi budeš sedět, mohla bys mít něco vpleteno do vlasů. Třeba stříbrné nitě. Ty by v tvých vlasech vypadaly opravdu hezky."

„Ale nepřilákaly by chechtodřímaly?"

„Co?"

„Chechtodřímalové. Přes noc ti vytrhají všechny vlasy."

„Ne, ne, nepřitáhly by žádné chechtodřímaly," řekl Harry rychle. „Tak co si myslíš o vodním tématu? Máš světlé oči a vlasy a něco v tobě mi připomíná proměnlivost a plynulost vody."

Luna se rozzářila.

„Ty začínáš být docela poetický, Harry. Trochu jako profesor Snape, víš."

Harry zamrkal.

„Ehm... opravdu?"

„Ach ano, už sis někdy všiml jeho řečnického stylu a obecně způsobu, jakým používá jazyk?" podotkla Luna

Když teď o tom Harry přemýšlel, Severus dokonce napsal hádanku v poetické formě, kterou musel vyřešit jako poslední překážku, než objevil Quirrella a zrcadlo z Erisedu, které chránilo Kámen mudrců.

„Jo, všiml, ale nemám šanci dosáhnout jeho verbální úrovně," Harry se zasmál.

Hovor o Severusovi a jazyce Harrymu připomněl, že už celou věčnost se nezměnilo heslo do jejich pokojů. Dal tedy Nesse nové heslo a posadil se na Severusovu oblíbenou pohovku napsat esej – pro profesorku McGonagallovou, která trvala na tom, že si Harry musí informace uložit do paměti, než je použije v praxi. Severus přišel brzy po něm; musel se zúčastnit pracovní porady.

„Pottere! Odmítám _Snape Deluxe_ jako nové heslo! A jak se opovažuješ přesvědčit toho vzpurného plaza k tomu, aby zamítl nové heslo podle mého výběru!" zavrčel.

„Aspoň od tebe nechce hádat. Požádal jsem ji o to. A měl bys být spíš polichocený!" odsekl Harry.

Severus ho prostě probodl pohledem.

„Na co chceš vlastně změnit heslo?" zeptal se Harry.

„Turmalín. Minerál, který se vyskytuje v široké škále barev. Vícebarevné variace jsou časté. Tenhle minerál může být i zelený," tady spojil své oči s Harrym, „a karmínový s růžovou nebo červenou."

Zdůraznil „karmínový" výslovností a sklouznutím svého pohledu na Harryho ústa, která ne tak dávno nabarvil právě karmínovou.

„Bude to jen minutka," řekl Harry a rozběhl se na chodbu. V mžiku se vrátil.

„Heslo je turmalín a můžeš to kdykoliv změnit, ale Nessa mě bude předem informovat. Naznačila, že bychom se mohli střídat. Jeden měsíc tvoje heslo a příští měsíc moje."

„To je od tebe vskutku hezké, Pottere," poznamenal Severus a zkřivil rty.

„Taky si myslím," řekl Harry zdvořile. Reagovat na ironii stejně se zdálo fungovat a vzalo to Severusovi vítr z plachet. Vedoucí Zmijozelu mu věnoval chladný pohled.

„Možná jsem nucen sdílet s tebou většinu mých pokojů, Pottere, ale teď laskavě zvedni svůj nebelvírský zadek z _mé_ pohovky," řekl Severus mrazivě.

„Jistě," odpověděl Harry, který očekával, že Severus bude reagovat právě tímto způsobem. Vstal a tajně nechal neviditelnou Svědící bombičku na té části sedačky, kterou Severus obvykle obsazoval. Byl to nový experiment Weasleyových dvojčat a poslali mu velkorysý vzorek. Účinkem samozřejmě bylo způsobit sedícímu člověku svědění a škrábání, které by ho přivádělo k šílenství. Pokud Severus hodlal být hrubý, pak musel počítat se vzpourou. A pokud Severus nechtěl naštvat ředitele tím, že by ho příliš urážel a ponižoval, nemohl svého vlastního manžela moc silně potrestat. Navíc Harry ještě nezapomněl na Severusovu radikální dvoustupňovou léčbu jeho tehdy tyrkysové stydké oblasti.

„Proč turmalín?" lámal si hlavu Harry, když kráčel do své ložnice. Nemohl si vzpomenout, že by ho někdy použil nebo na něj narazil jako na přísadu do lektvarů. Možná měl Severus nějaký ozdobný předmět nebo šperk obsahující turmalín jako drahokam? Nebo se mu možná prostě líbil? A jak se mu Severus podíval do očí a pak na jeho ústa. Bylo to skoro... flirtování. Samozřejmě, to bylo úplně nemožné. Severus a flirtování, to nešlo dohromady. Severus a flirtování s osobou, kterou vůbec neměl rád, to šlo dohromady ještě méně. Jeho úvahy byly přerušeny hlasitým a vzteklým řevem.

„POTTERE!"

**Konec kapitoly 17**

-)-)-)

Jako vždy nejprve velmi děkuji komentujícím předchozí kapitoly: Caiře a ellenofausten. Tahle povídka má (pro čtenářky) možná trošku nevýhodu v tom, že má celkem krátké kapitoly a tudíž se pokrok může zdát docela pomalý, ale zase je to realistické a sice pomalé, ale jisté :-) Koneckonců, máme už za sebou třetinu překladu. V téhle kapitolce se mně osobně líbily Severusovy úvahy :-) Další část bude do tří týdnů…

Je Silvestr, tak si ho užijte a pořádně oslavte – a ještě jednou šťastný nový rok!


	18. Kapitola 18

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 18**

Harry vzhlédl, když zaslechl zvuk běžících kroků a bouchnutí dveří na chodbu; Severus spěchal vyřešit svědící situaci tak rychle, jak to bylo možné. Jeho patron – popelec věnoval Harrymu návštěvu jen o několik minut později.

„SPRATKU!" zařval z jeho rozeklaných úst Severusův hlas, než se zlověstným praskáním zmizel.

Harry spadl smíchy na podlahu. Už dlouho se tak nezasmál. Když se později setkal se Severusem v knihovně, byl okamžitě přitlačen do rohu svým rozzlobeným manželem, který mezitím úspěšně použil magickou mast.

„Nějaký malý příspěvek od těch pekelných dvojčat Weasleyových?" zavrčel.

„Ano," usmál se Harry. „Můžu ti něco z toho dát. Dalo by se to použít ve sborovně."

Severus na něj zíral se zvláštním zábleskem v očích.

„Kolik jich máš?"

„Ach, docela dost. Asi třicet nebo tak. Fred a George mě požádali, abych je informoval o výsledcích, ale vynechám, ehm, tvůj případ."

Severusovy oči se zúžily. Ten mladý čaroděj se stále šibalsky usmíval. Severus měl v úmyslu zuřit kvůli jeho neúctě a nezralosti, ale zarazil se, když si uvědomil, co on sám udělal Harrymu – a to nejen v manželství. Navíc, ten spratek – ne, mladý muž – se nabídl, že se s ním o své žertovné zásoby podělí...

„Fred a George mi řekli, že pokud člověk použije na okolí Odhalující kouzlo, může svědící prášek vidět a vyhnout se mu," informoval ho Harry, „jen pro případ, že bys pomýšlel na odplatu."

Severus lehce nadzvedl obočí.

„Myslím si, že sis během svého tyrkysového problému užil svědění dost," poznamenal nevzrušeně.

„Proto jsem taky jako odvetu použil neviditelnou Svědící bombičku."

„Kdybys mě laskavě mohl zásobit šesti bombičkami, Pottere, pak bych ti byl velmi zavázán," řekl Severus suše, zatímco od Harryho odstoupil. Harry, pořádně zmatený Severusovým nezvykle umírněným chovánín, došel pro pár bombiček. Ujistil se ovšem, že má na dosah rukojeť hůlky – pro případ, že by se Severus pokusil na něj bombičky hodit. Kdyby na něj Severus některé vrhl, zkusil by použít Štítové nebo Zmrazovací kouzlo.

V knihovně si Severusova štíhlá ruka bombičky převzala. Byly viditelné, dokud byly ve svém balení. Po vybalení je člověk mohl cítit, ale už je v ruce neviděl.

„Chytré," zamumlal Severus a zabalil vzorek zpátky do balíčku.

„Chystáš se je použít na studenty nebo tvé kolegy?" zeptal se Harry a napůl očekával, že bude obviněn z všetečnosti.

„Nevadilo by mi vidět Luciuse Malfoye v naléhavém nepohodlí," odpověděl Severus tiše. Harry jen zíral.

„Chceš je použít během setkání Smrtijedů?" zalapal po dechu.

„Mohly by přijít vhod," řekl Severus stroze.

„Ale... Volde- myslím, Ty-víš-kdo- bude-"

„Jsem naprosto způsobilý se o sebe postarat, pro případ, že by sis toho po tak dlouhé době ještě nevšiml," řekl Severus svým obvyklým úsečným tónem.

„Ty, ah, nebudeš je používat na samotného Vo- Ty-víš-koho, nebo ano?"

„Jsem snad idiot, Pottere?" vyštěkl Severus.

„Ne, ty jsi úplný opak," řekl Harry vážně.

Severus na něj podezíravě pohlédl, skoro jako kdyby se pomocí mírné dávky nitrozpytu snažil zjistit, zda byl Harry sarkastický nebo ne.

Později toho večera byl Brumbál nucen jít na ošetřovnu kvůli příšernému útoku svědění – bohužel si vybralo za bojiště jeho záda. Během několika vteřin se ovšem toto svědění rozšířilo do ještě nevhodnějších míst, kterých si Brumbál stále velmi cenil, dokonce i když už kvůli jeho věku nebyla ve stavu poskytnout jemu ani nikomu jinému potomky.

Madam Pomfreyová vyšetřila věc s maximální profesionalitou, než se pustila do hledání magického balzámu.

„Ach, Severusi. Měl jsem očekávat nějakou tu pomstu za uspořádání tvého manželství," mumlal si Brumbál tiše, zatímco si diskrétně škrabal hýždě. Nebyl jedinou obětí: profesor Moody se hnal do nemocničního křídla s očima (včetně toho magického) vypouklýma podezíravostí i nepohodlím. Přísná a vyrovnaná profesorka McGonagallová byla zase při snídani hrozně roztržitá. Zá pár vteřin pak spěchala mourovatá kočka se značkami podobajícími se brýlím kolem očí k ošetřovně, každou chvíli se zastavila a pak třela svůj chlupatý zadek proti příhodně umístěnému brnění. Severus si zatím nandal nějaká míchaná vajíčka se slaninou. Brumbál ho pozoroval s malým úsměvem pod vousy. Pak se naklonil k mistrovi lektvarů.

„Můj drahý chlapče, těším se na další splátku, dokonce i když jsem si nijak zvlášť neužíval svou vlastní ošemetnou situaci," zašeptal důvěrně.

„Hm," řekl Severus.

Zprávy o třech učitelích, kteří podlehli svědícím útokům, se po Bradavicích rozšířily s obvyklou rychlostí blesku.

„Kolik bombiček zbývá?" zeptal se Harry Severuse nenuceně.

„Tři," řekl Severus lhostejně, když se kolem něj přehnal. Harry se zasmál. Severus vtipálek. Kdo by si to pomyslel, že? Na druhé straně, byl to dost pomstychtivý člověk. Severus se zastavil a otočil se na něj, opíral se přitom ležérně o zárubeň.

„Máš zítra večer čas?" zeptal se.

„Mám," odpověděl Harry.

„Sejdeme se v _Pestrosti_ v devět hodin. Možná tam budu už dřív, ale nejsem si jistý. Pro jistotu tam buď už ve třičtvrtě na devět."

_Pestrost_ byl název mudlovského baru, kam Severus Harryho vzal. Připadalo mu trochu ironické, že samotářský a černě oděný Severus Snape si vybral místo nesoucí takové nepatřičné jméno. Ale možná, že klišé o „protikladech, které se přitahují" se pro jednou skutečně ukázalo být pravdivé.

Příští noc seděl Harry u stolu v baru, nervózně se rozhlížel a kontroloval své hodinky. Nevěděl, že Severus ho za zdí sleduje, příliš zručný a dobře trénovaný, než aby v takové situaci potřeboval neviditelný plášť nebo kouzlo. Severus se ušklíbl. Harry Potter bojoval s draky a více než jednou se vzepřel Voldemortovi, přesto se mu ještě dařilo být nervózní. Opatrně se přesunul na pánský záchod a zamkl dveře své kabinky. Vytáhl lahvičku Mnoholičného lektvaru a vhodil do ní pár vlasů. O těchto několik vlasů připravil pomocí chytrého Přivolávacího kouzla atraktivního mladíka v baru. Mladý muž si jen přejel po hlavě a mávl rukou do vzduchu, ohánějíc se po neexistujícím hmyzu, po nepatrném bodnutí, které ucítil na hlavě. Severus věděl, že mladík odchází v půl deváté do práce v kině jen o pár ulic dál – informace, kterou získal jako pravidelný host baru. Takže když se Severus napil lektvaru, od toho mladého dvojníka mu nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí. Byla to velmi malá dávka a vydrží asi třináct minut.

Důvod pro tuto komplikovanou šarádu byl jednoduchý, i když každopádně záludný. Severus zatoužil otestovat Harryho loajalitu a názory na manželskou věrnost, i když on, Severus, nebyl kolem.

Severus vypil Mnoholičný lektvar a čekal, až se promění. Kouzlem si upravil oblečení, aby bylo v souladu s jeho novým tělem, než se odvážil zpět. Přiblížil se ke stolu, kde seděl Harry.

„Ahoj," řekl ledabyle.

Harry na něj upřel spíše ostražitý pohled.

„Ahoj," odpověděl.

„Tak, co tady dělá takový roztomilý kluk jako ty?" zeptal se Severus ve svém přestrojení. Jeho hlas si nicméně udržel svou charakteristickou hedvábnou kvalitu, kromě toho, že postrádal sarkasmus nebo jízlivost.

„Čekám na svého manžela," řekl Harry důrazně.

„Manžela?" zeptal se Severus s dokonale předstíraným překvapením.

„Vzali jsme se v Kanadě," řekl Harry, zvedl sklenici a upíjel nápoj.

„Ach, jak romantické! Láska na první pohled, je to tak?" poznamenal Severus.

Harryho odpověď byla stejně dokonale přesvědčivá, když odpověděl:

„Rozhodně. Jiskřilo to mezi námi od samého začátku."

Harry zjevně dělal, co mohl, aby se ho zdvořile zbavil. Severus se na chvíli odmlčel a uvažoval o dvojím významu Harryho prohlášení. Věděl, že Harry si vzpomněl na svou první lekci lektvarů a na jejich vzájemně nastolené nepřátelství.

„Neviděl jsem tě tady nedávno? Myslím, že jsi seděl u stolu s nějakým vyzáblým mrzutým chlapem. Vsadím se, že toho tyčku sis nevzal," řekl Severus a cítil se rozhodně rozhořčený, že se musel uchýlit k sebeurážení. Ale konečně, stejně o sobě neměl bůhvíjak vysoké mínění. Zjistil ovšem, že hledí do páru blýskajících se zelených očí a Harry hrubě odstrčil židli.

„Ten vyzáblý mrzutý chlap byl můj manžel, ty osle," řekl se zasyčením hodným samotného Voldemorta.

Severus simuloval kompletní rozpaky a ponížení.

„Ehm .. Ach... vidím," řekl. „No... Ehm... Ahoj."

Rychle odešel a v rohu za barem prošel bolestivou transformací zpět do své podoby. Bylo devět hodin, když se Severus vrátil k Harrymu s nápojem v ruce.

„Vidím, že jsi tu na čas," poznamenal, položil svou skleničku na stůl a posadil se.

„Byl jsem tady před patnácti minutami, jak jsi mi řekl," odpověděl Harry nevrle. Byl stále podrážděný.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se Severus lstivě.

„Jo," zamumlal Harry, zatímco posouval svou sklenku po stole. „Nějaký idiot to na mě zkoušel a odmítal vzít na vědomí, že jsem ženatý."

„No... myslím, že prostě neviděl manželství jako překážku. Ne jako ty, s tvým romantickým náhledem na věrnost."

Harry zrudl.

„Prostě si myslím, že jsem zodpovědný. Myslím, že jsem to už říkal. Ve stejném baru."

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho.

„McGonagallová a Moody mi říkali, že v jejich hodinách děláš pokroky. Pastorek s tebou je taky spokojený."

„Jsou to dobří učitelé," poznamenal Harry. Severus se tiše zasmál.

„Na rozdíl ode mě," zamumlal.

Harry zůstal klidný.

„Ty se zrovna nesnažíš, aby tě studenti měli rádi, Severusi," řekl upřímně. „Můžu se tě zeptat proč?"

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Musím si nějak vydělávat na živobytí, Pottere. Myslíš si, že by mě s mým druhem minulosti zaměstnal někdo jiný?" Nebo s mým vzhledem, dodal v duchu.

Všiml si muže pozorujícího Harryho.

„Nechceš si zatancovat?" zeptal se Severus Harryho náhle. Harry na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Pak ale váhavě přikývl a vstal, aby se Severusem po svém boku přešel k malému tanečnímu parketu na konci místnosti.

„Ehm, já vážně neumím moc tancovat," přiznal.

„To bylo velmi zřejmé během vánočního plesu," poznamenal Severus suše. On sám se naučil, že tanec je dobrý způsob, jak zahájit nějaké intimnější setkání. Zrovna hrála pomalá píseň. Vzal Harryho za ruku a cítil Harryho snubní prstýnek setkávající se s jeho prsty. Podíval se do zelených očí za brýlemi. Pár lidí je sledovalo pohledem. Byli výrazným a neobvyklým párem: vysoký starší muž a jeho mladičký partner, kteří na sebe vzájemně upřeně hleděli.

„To byly moje prsty, Pottere," zamumlal Severus směrem k Harrymu.

„Promiň," zašeptal Harry zahanbeně.

„Přestaneš mi štípat ruku jako nějaký dementní krab?" zeptal se Severus.

„Vždycky si při tanci tak stěžuješ?" zeptal se Harry úsečně a uvolnil své sevření Severusových prstů.

„Obvykle netančím s takovou dvounohou katastrofou," odpověděl Severus.

„Tak proč jsi mě požádal o tanec? Ve skutečnosti, proč jsi mě sem vůbec pozval?" odsekl Harry. „Nějaký plán Fénixova řádu?"

„Ne."

„Tak proč?"

Severusovy oči se náhle zúžily a Harry ucítil, jak se mu něco přitisklo k žebrům.

„Snad sis nemyslel, že ti jen tak projde ta svědící bombička, Pottere?"

Harry pocítil jakési lechtání a šimrání na bocích. Pak to zesílilo a proměnilo se to ve svědění.

„Severusi, to bys ne...!"

„Udělal."

Severus se odtáhl, zatímco Harry se snažil neškrábat se. Bylo to k ničemu.

„Do prdele," zašeptal Harry, když poškrábal svůj bok. Dokonce ani nepředstíral, že odchází; vyrazil z tanečního parketu rychlostí světla a myslel jen na to, jak se dostat na záchod. Severus potlačil úšklebek.

„Podrážděný žaludek," vysvětloval muži, který sledoval Harryho běh s pochopitelnou zvědavostí.

Mezitím Harry ve své kabince horečně škrabal horní část svého těla. Nakonec se mu podařilo opustit kabinku, ujistit se, že vzduch je čistý, a přemístit se zpátky na okraj bradavických pozemků. Klopýtající a neustále se škrabající nakonec skončil u madam Pomfreyové, která jen zavrtěla hlavou nad všemi těmi svědícími útoky a bez prodlení ho vybavila hojivým balzámem.

Když se Severus vrátil, čekal na něj zamračený a netrpělivě podupávající Harry.

„Teď už vím, proč jsi mě pozval ven," zavrčel. Hůlkou poslal na Severuse letící polštář, který mu dopadl na hlavu.

„Cože! Ty se opovažuješ vrhat na mě polštáře? Jen počkej..."

Silným neverbálním kouzlem mrštil polštář zpátky na Harryho. Ten ho do hrudníku udeřil takovou silou, že Harry zalapal po dechu. Harry svolal veškerou svou moc a zvedl z pohovky zbývající polštáře. Letěly na Severuse, který je ovšem odrazil Štítovým kouzlem. Harry rychle uskočil stranou a současně se sklonil. Pak nasměroval polštáře zpátky na Severuse.

Polštářový duel pokračoval s oběma stranami ukazujícími stejnou odolnost a dovednost, dokud jeden polštář nad zemí nevybuchl a nezasypal je peřím. Dívali se na sebe celí udýchaní. Pak se Harry usmál.

„Peří! Luna bude vypadat hezky s peřím kolem, až mi bude sedět!" zvolal.

Severus protočil oči, uklidil nepořádek a spravil polštář několika půvabnými šlehy své hůlky.

„Umím si představit, že slečna Láskorádová bude ráda pózovat jako slepice," řekl nevlídně. Navzdory tomu ale neprotestoval, když Harry o pár dní později přivedl Lunu. Ginny byla opět zodpovědná za úpravu vlasů, makeup a další náležitosti. Vetkla už jemné stříbrné nitě do Luniných dlouhých blonďatých vlasů a oblékla ji do stříbrných šatů. Umělé peří se vznášelo všude kolem Luny, když se usadila na kus látky na podlaze. Ginny pokryla její tvář velmi malým množstvím pudru, použila průhledný lesk na rty a a jen nepatrně ji ozdobila světlými očními stíny. Severus byl svědkem celé té operace, zatímco seděl na pohovce schovaný za svou knihou. Ale zdálo se, že ho víc zajímá sledovat Harryho pohyby než Lunu pózující jako model. Když Ginny odešla na famfrpálový trénink, Severus sklonil knihu a otevřeně pozoroval Lunu a Harryho. Harry byl k Severusovi otočený zády a Luna čelem, i když se na něj nedívala. Severusovy černé oči neopustily Harryho, následovaly pohyby jeho pravé ruky, když skicoval Lunu světlými kreslicími uhly, zdržely se na křivce jeho skloněné šíje, putovaly přes rozčepýřené vlasy. Sledovaly sklon jeho postavy, když se Harry naklonil k Luninu obrysu na papíře. Když Harry a Luna ukončili své sezení, Severus vstal, pokývl jim a odešel.

„Profesor Snape se o tebe opravdu zajímá," poznamenala se svou obvyklou přímostí Luna.

Harry na ni zaskočeně pohlédl.

„Ehm... vážně si to myslíš?" zeptal se nejistě. Měl pocit, že Luna si velmi dobře uvědomuje, že jeho a Severusův vztah je stále složitý a obtížný, dokonce i několik měsíců po svatbě.

„Ach ano. Když jsi mě kreslil, nemohl od tebe odtrhnout oči. A tu a tam se dokonce maličko usmál. To je docela sladké, ne?"

**Konec kapitoly 18**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitole překladu. Všem věrným čtenářkám a čtenářům se také omlouvám za malé zpoždění - jednoduše jsem v poslední době nestíhala a žádnou kapitolu jsem ještě nepřekládala po tak malých kousíčcích ve chvilkách volna... Těm, kteří čtou i Spřízněni kletbou, se omlouvám i za zpoždění této povídky, ale tady je to o to těžší, že nejde jen o čas - mojí Múze byla asi trochu zima a odcestovala na dovolenou do teplých krajin. Nicméně, část kapitoly už je hotová, takže jakmile letadlo s Múzou přistane, přidám novou kapitolku, počítám, že do týdne... Pokračování MOKZ by mělo být opět (plus mínus) do tří týdnů :-) **_


	19. Kapitola 19

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 19**

Vánoce se pomalu blížily, zbývaly do nich méně než dva týdny. Harry trávil čas tím, že chodil s kamarády na víkendy do Prasinek, navštěvoval je v Nebelvírské věži, dováděl s ostatními ve sněhu nebo na svém Kulovém blesku, studoval a cvičil na své lekce, kreslil – a často přemýšlel o Luniných slovech a o Severusovi. Luna byla mnohem pozornější než by se mohlo zdát podle jejího zasněného vzezření. Přesto, její poznámka o Severusovi, který ho sledoval a čas od času se usmál, když Harry črtal Lunin portrét, ho překvapila. Harry ještě nikdy neviděl Severusův úsměv bez sarkasmu nebo výsměchu. Co ho přimělo se opravdu usmát, když se díval na Harryho, jak kreslí? Harry nemohl na tu otázku najít odpověď. On sám Severuse diskrétně pozoroval a vždy si dával pozor, aby ho Severus při tom zírání nepřistihl. A Severus dělal totéž, opatrný, aby si Harry nevšiml černých očí, které ho sledovaly, protože Severus se často díval na svého mladého manžela přes mlhavý opar lektvarů, jeho oči zaznamenávaly i takové detaily jako konečky černých vlasů padajících do obličeje nebo lehce soustředěné zamračení mezi obočím, když pracoval, jeho jazyk, když si olízl rty, aby je navlhčil, a tu zarážející zeleň v jeho očích, kdykoliv vzhlédl. Harry často nosil džíny a pracoval v nich, byly jeho oblíbeným druhem kalhot pro běžné nošení, k tomu míval jednoduché tričko. Hábit mu padl dobře, ale Severus ho měl raději v mudlovském oblečení. Přistihl se při kradmých pohledech na Harryho postavu. Šťastný spratek, myslel si cynicky, požehnaný pěkným vzhledem, ženatý a přilepený s vyzáblým, skobonosým a mrzutým mužem a pronásledovaný zvráceným psychopatickým čarodějem zvaným Voldemort.

Severus byl předvolán k Voldemortovi dvakrát od začátku semestru. Voldemort jen hltal falešné Severusovy vzpomínky na to, jak pomalu vymývá Harryho mozek a proměňuje ho ve svého otroka.

„Je stále dost neposlušný, Severusi," zasyčel kriticky.

„To jen zvyšuje to potěšení, můj pane," vysvětloval Severus hladce.

Voldemort se zasmál.

„Jak jsi úžasně nápaditý, můj drahý Severusi!"

Byl natolik potěšený, že Severuse brzy propustil a při té druhé příležitosti si odpustil i mučení kletbou Cruciatus.

Když se Severus vrátil do Bradavic, reagoval na Harryho otázky krátkými, podrážděnými a sarkastickými odpověďmi, nechápal, proč by se Harry měl starat o Severusovo blaho („Jsi v pořádku?" „Doufám, že ti neublížil!" „Vypadáš tak unaveně.").

Byl zasněžený večer, když byl Severus předvolán k Voldemortovi potřetí. Harryho to vyrušilo z úvah, co by měl dát Severusovi k Vánocům – byl stále odhodlaný nějak najít způsob, aby se jejich vztah stal přátelštějším – a tyto úvahy přerušil Severus pochodující ke dveřím jejich bytu, zahalený v plášti, jeho ruce v rukavicích svírající masku Smrtijeda.

„On tě zavolal," řekl Harry a spěchal k němu.

Severusův ret se zkroutil.

„Jak zřejmé, můj manželi. Měl bych být zpátky za hodinu nebo tak nějak."

„Dávej na sebe pozor," řekl Harry a potlačil bodnutí způsobené tím spojením „můj manželi". Připomnělo mu to, jak moc zejména Severus nesnášel jejich spojení a ani nejevil ochotu pracovat na jejich vztahu.

Severusovou jedinou odpovědí bylo výsměšné odfrknutí, když se protáhl kolem Harryho, který se kousl do rtu, když se za vysokou postavou mistra lektvarů zavřely dveře. Nicméně, ten plášť mu dal nápad. Severus měl dva cestovní pláště, jeden letní a jeden zimní. Ten druhý byl ve smutném stavu. Žádné množství magie už ho nemohlo vyspravit a Severus pořád bručel o nákupu nového pláště a mezitím vrhal na tenký letní plášť časově omezené Oteplovací kouzlo, které musel obnovit pokaždé, když šel ven.

Harry se rozhodl si číst, dokud se Severus nevrátí. Uplynula hodina. Severus se nevrátil. Po další půlhodině začal být Harry nervózní. Dobby mu přinesl večeři, kterou odmítl. Ujistil svého přítele, že jídlo je jako vždy skvělé, ale že je prostě neklidný, protože jeho manžel ještě není zpátky. O deset minut později už přecházel sem a tam v prázdné hale a po dalších deseti minutách měl opravdu strach. Nakonec, hodinu po Severusově předpokládaném návratu, Harry opustil jejich pokoje, tiše za sebou zavřel dveře, aby nevyrušil dřímající Nessu, a šel do Brumbálovy kanceláře.

„Harry! Děje se něco, můj milý?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Pane profesore, chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli nevíte, kdy se Severus vrátí?"

Brumbál zvedl ruku a pohladil jí svůj dlouhý bílý vous.

„Obávám se, že nevím, Harry."

„Je pryč skoro dvě hodiny. Řekl, že se vrátí za hodinu nebo tak," řekl Harry, přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou a zkroutil své ruce, „nikdy nebyl pryč tak dlouho... alespoň od té doby, co jsme se vzali..."

Brumbál obešel stůl, položil obě ruce na Harryho ramena a podíval se do úzkostlivých zelených očí.

„Vrátí se, Harry. Neměj strach."

Harry si povzdechl.

„Bojím se pokaždé, když musí jít. Bojím se, že mu Voldemort ublíží. Ubližuje mu. Severus je vždycky tak unavený a bledý, když se vrátí." Hlas se mu třásl. „Myslím... myslím, že na něj používá kletbu Cruciatus. Cítil jsem to předminule přes mou jizvu... Neviděl jsem to, ale věděl jsem, že je to Severus, kdo je zraněný. Měl bolesti, když se vrátil. Nemluvil se mnou."

Brumbál mu jemně stiskl ramena.

„Harry, posaď se a dej si citrónový bonbón."

Harry věděl, že jen tak postávat kolem a mít strach ničemu nepomůže. Posadit se a dát si citrónový bonbón nebylo o nic méně nebo více konstruktivní.

„Děkuji vám, pane."

Posadil se a vzal si od ředitele citrónový bonbón.

„Ty se o Severuse staráš. O jeho blaho a pohodu."

Harry přestal cucat bonbón. To nebyla otázka. Bylo to konstatování. Brumbál se usmíval. A právě v tu chvíli se ozvalo ostré ťuk-ťuk na Brumbálovy dveře. Brumbál pohlédl na zrcadlový objekt na svém stole. Rozzzářil se, vstal a sám otevřel dveře.

„Severusi! Prosím, pojď dál."

Harry vyskočil z křesla a pak se začervenal.

Do kanceláře vstoupila zahalená postava mistra lektvarů.

„Harry sem přišel, protože o tebe měl strach, Severusi. Chtěl vědět, jestli nevím, kdy se vrátíš," Brumbál se usmál.

Severus nic neříkal. Prostě se podíval na Harryho.

„Navrhuji, abyste šli do svých pokojů a promluvili si o tvých zprávách," řekl Brumbál a mžoural na ně zpoza svých brýlí.

Dva čarodějové mu popřáli dobrou noc a odešli.

„Ty jsi se o mě bál?" zeptal se Severus Harryho tiše, když kráčeli do sklepení.

„Ano, byl jsi pryč tak dlouho," odpověděl Harry a z těsné blízkosti přitom sledoval tvář svého manžela.

„Nevěděl jsem, že Voldemort bude pořádat velkou večeři, během níž bude vyslýchat Luciuse Malfoye o Dracově ochotě připojit se ke Smrtijedům. Když na Luciuse použil Cruciatus, chtěl vědět podrobnosti týkající se našeho zneužívajícího manželství. Dal jsem mu falešné vzpomínky, kterými se mohl náležitě pokochat."

„Naše manželství není zneužívající," řekl Harry důrazně.

Severus povytáhl obočí.

„_Myslím_ _tím_ zneužívající ve Voldemortových očích, Harry," podotkl, „kromě toho, musíš uznat, že jsi, hm – naznačil, že jsem tě zneužil, pokud si vzpomínáš na začátek našeho manželství a dovršení našeho krevního pouta."

Harry zrudl. Severus nikdy nezapomněl zraňující věci a on se cítil nešťastný, že Severus si tak živě vzpomínal na ty ošklivé scény mezi nimi během prvních týdnů jejich manželství.

„A omluvil jsem se ti za to. Jsi na mě kvůli tomu pořád naštvaný?"

„Proč se ptáš? Proč by to pro tebe mělo být důležité?"

Harry se kousl do rtu a pak odpověděl:

„Protože... tvůj názor je pro mě důležitý. Protože... jsi ... ty jsi pro mě důležitý."

„Špión a ochránce je vždy důležitý a užitečný," řekl Severus. Harry si uvědomil, že Severus jeho větu nepochopil. Možná to dokonce udělal záměrně.

„Ne, ne, nemyslel jsem důležitý takhle. Myslím, že je to důležité, ale myslel jsem-"

Severus se zastavil a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„Dostaneš se konečně k té pointě?"

„Ty jsi pro mě důležitý jako člověk."

Severus rozkřížil ruce a zadíval se Harrymu do očí.

„Už jsi jedl?" zeptal se nakonec.

„Já... ne, neměl jsem chuť k jídlu."

„Vrátíme se a navečeříš se."

„Podávalo se aspoň u Voldemorta dobré jídlo?" zeptal se Harry vážně. K jeho překvapení se Severus vesele rozesmál. Ten zvuk byl povznášející.

„Nemyslím si, že jsem se někdy smál větě, která zahrnovala jméno Temného pána – až doteď," řekl s úsměvem. Harrymu se rozbušilo srdce.

„Neotrávil nás – na to jsme pro něj příliš užiteční. Všechno bylo dobře uvařené Byli jsme v sídle Malfoyových, domácí skřítci měli na starosti všechnu tu dřinu..."

„A skončil tím, že mučil hostitele."

„No... ano."

„Ublížil ti?"

„Tentokrát ne."

„Neexistuje opravdu žádný způsob, jak bys mi mohl dát vědět, kdy se vrátíš?"

„Ne bez toho, aby se o tom Voldemort dozvěděl. A to by bylo podezřelé. Přestaň se trápit. Už se ti vrátila chuť k jídlu?"

„Ano."

Došli k jejich bytu. Severus setřásl svůj plášť. Harry sledoval, jak téměř mazlivě sklouzl z jeho postavy.

„Dobby!" zavolal Severus. Malý skřítek se objevil s úsměvem.

„Mám za to, že pan Potter odmítl svou večeři?"

Dobbyho uši poklesly.

„Byl příliš neklidný, pane Snape."

„Už není neklidný. Mohl bys mu prosím přinést jeho jídlo?"

„Samozřejmě!" zapištěl Dobby.

„Děkuji ti, Dobby," řekl Severus vlídně. Dobby zmizel a Severus se otočil k Harrymu.

„Jdu se vykoupat a ty se najíš."

Než odešel, věnoval Harrymu další dlouhý pohled.

**Konec kapitoly 19**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitole překladu. **__**Tuhle kapitolku jsem nečekaně stihla přeložit o něco dřív, je krátká, ale myslím, že ty malé krůčky tam jsou :-) Pokračování by mělo být opět (plus mínus) do tří týdnů. **_


	20. Kapitola 20

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 20  
**

Řekl mi mým jménem a vyslovil Voldemortovo jméno, uvažoval Harry, když večeřel ve své ložnici. A dokonce obojí v jedné větě...

„Myslím_ tím zneužívající ve Voldemortových očích, Harry_."

Vzpomněl si na konzumaci jejich krevního pouta. Na to, jak během toho aktu vůbec neměli oční kontakt. Měl by z toho lepší pocit, kdyby se mohl dívat do Severusových očí? Nebo by to bylo horší, kdyby v nich viděl nechuť a odpor? A stále ještě ho Severus nesnáší? Měl pocit, že Severus si už zvykl sdílet s ním své pokoje, a zacházel s ním s mnohem menším opovržením. Už nějakou dobu se nepohádali. Vybavill si ten pohled, který mu Severus věnoval, když mu vysvětloval, co je turmalín. Nebo rychlé Severusovy pohledy, které směrem k němu vysílal, když spolu pracovali na lektvaru, s Harrym krájejícím některou z přísad a se Severusem míchajícím nějakou složitou směs v kotlíku, jeho husté černé vlasy, sametově měkké a často svázané – od té doby, kdy se o to Dobby postaral v den svatby a vázacího obřadu. Když se Severus pohyboval, činil tak s ladností a elegancí. Jeho špičaté prsty byly tak hbité, že Harry byl často překvapen rychlostí, s níž si poradil s ingrediencemi do lektvarů. Zároveň ale byly jeho prsty mnohdy záměrně pomalé, rozvážně přejížděly přes hřbety knih nebo obkreslovaly ústa, když byl Severus v hlubokém zamyšlení. Harry si často všiml neklidného lesku v Severusových černých očích, odrážející stejně neklidnou mysl za nimi, a uvažoval, o čem asi Severus přemýšlí. Harry znal stále důvěrněji všechna ta charakteristická gesta a zvyky; a dnes večer zjistil, že Severus se může velmi příjemně smát a že jeho úsměv je docela okouzlující a změkčuje drsnost jeho hubeného a bledého obličeje. Harry si také uvědomil, že Severusovy oči mají neobyčejně sytou tmavohnědou barvu – v denním světle nebo když jeho tvář plně osvítilo jasné umělé světlo. Tento objev udělal během jejich minulých hádek, když Severus přišel blízko k němu a hrozivě se mu zadíval do očí. Pokoušel se představit si, jaký by Severu mohl být, kdyby nepocházel z rozvráceného domova. Jestli by se usmál a smál mnohem častěji...

Po večeři se Harry pokusil nakreslit usmívajícího se Severuse, částečně na základě své představivosti a částečně na základě čerstvé paměti Severusova smíchu, ale nefungovalo to. Pokud by chtěl kreslit Severuse, ať už s úsměvem nebo vážného, pak by prostě musel mít tak říkajíc reálnou předlohu. Neměl dokonce ani fotografii svého manžela, ani na jejich svatbě nebyly pořízeny žádné fotky. Zdálo se mu, že to není v pořádku. Hermiona a Ron měli ve svých peněženkách pohyblivé obrázky toho druhého. Harry si povzdechl a zmačkal své nepovedené skici. Mrskl je do koše, který na to hlasitě krkl. Harry se vesele zasmál a přemýšlel, jestli to byl Brumbál, kdo přišel s nápadem přidat k odpadkovému koši tento zajímavý zvukový efekt. Pak obrátil svou pozornost k úkolu napsat dopisy svým přátelům a Ronovým rodičům a sourozencům. Dvojčatům dal podrobné informace o bonbónech a Svědících bombičkách. Už teď se těšil na jejich další splátku. Uvažoval, jestli Severus myslel vážně použití Svědících bombiček během setkání Smrtijedů, a jestli to udělal v průběhu večeře s Voldemortem. Podařilo se mu zeptat se Severuse na tuhle otázku před tím, než šli oba spát; narazili na sebe v knihovně, Severus byl čerstvě osprchovaný.

„No... co myslíš, Harry? Použil jsem bombičku nebo ne?" opětoval Severus otázku a upřeně mu hleděl do očí. Harry si přál, aby to byl on, kdo by mohl použít nitrozpyt; z řeči Severusova těla, z jeho tváře nebo z tónu nešlo nic uhodnout. Nicméně znovu zaregistroval použití svého křestního jména. Opravdu se jeho cesta do Brumbálovy kanceláře, v záchvatu úzkosti o Severusovo blaho, dotkla něčeho v tom cynickém Zmijozelovi?

„Dáš mi nápovědu?"

„Jde o otázku s odpovědí ano nebo ne," řekl Severus, s očima stále zaměřenýma na Harryho, který se pod takovým pronikavým a upřeným pohledem začal červenat.

„Máš deset sekund na uhodnutí."

„Jen jedna otázka: byli pozváni všichni Smrtijedi?"

„Ano. Všichni."

Harry v duchu zaskřípal zuby při pomyšlení na Belatrix, která zabila jeho milovaného kmotra.

„Ty jsi tu bombičku nepoužil."

„A proč si myslíš, že ne?"

„Hm... protože by bylo zbytečné riziko takhle žertovat během formální večeře Smrtijedů?"

„Zapomněl jsem se zmínit, že Petr Pettigrew byl vykázán od stolu pro škrábání se na veřejnosti."

„Hádal jsem špatně!"

„Zcela zjevně."

„Ale já myslel, že jsi měl na mysli Malfoye...?"

Severus se k němu naklonil.

„Lidé mohou změnit názor," zašeptal a jeho dech lehce rozvlnil pramínek černých vlasů na Harryho čele. „Dobrou noc, Harry."

Další večer Severus našel Harryho pilně skicovat v hale. Profesorka umění byla s jeho pokrokem spokojená a označila Lunin portrét za „jemné a kvalitní dílo."

Studenti dostali kouzelné malířské stojany, které, kromě toho, že byly skládací stejně jako mudlovské, mohly být zmenšeny a přeneseny v tašce nebo dokonce v kapse. Stejně jako krabice s barvami i stojany byly zapůjčeny studentům po dobu trvání kurzu a musely být vráceny, aby je mohla dostat další várka studentů – třída byla tak populární, že Brumbál rozhodl o jejím pokračování v dalším semestru nebo ve dvou. Harry právě dokončil poslední úpravu výkresu – bylo to něco, na čem pracoval dva nebo tři večery – když se tiše otevřely dveře a odhalily Severuse Snapea, unaveného a podrážděného po opravě hromady esejů. Nespustil své tmavé oči z Harryho a pomalu přešel k mladému čaroději. Když se Harry zaklonil dozadu, posunul se blíž a prohlédl si výkres s rukama za zády. Harry vzhlédl, potěšený, že jeho manžel se zajímá o to, co dělá. A Severus byl překvapený tím, co spatřil. Harry nakreslil tři kruhy, které se zdály patřit do náramku nebo náhrdelníku. Každý kruh navazoval na další. Kruhy představovaly obrysy hadů, jejichž tlamy se zakusovaly do vlastních ocasů a tak vytvářely svými orgány pevné spoje.

Severus okamžitě rozpoznal ouroborose – motiv hada kousajícího svůj vlastní ocas. Pomalu přesunul oči k Harrymu. Nikdy ho nepovažoval za zvláště schopného v oblasti originality nebo bohaté imaginace – spíše naopak.

„Jsi šikovný a máš představivost a fantazii," poznamenal. Navíc Harry nakreslil zvíře, které bylo symbolem jeho domu, dodal tiše v duchu.

Harry zamrkal, ohromený tím, co pokládal od Severuse Snapea za obrovský kompliment.

„Děkuji ti," řekl a znělo to trochu hlídaně.

Severus znovu studoval kresbu.

„Tomu kusu zdi tamhle by neškodilo nějaké ozvláštnění."

Ukázal na velkou, dobře osvětlenou plochu naproti krbu.

„Tam," řekl stroze. „Tam by se hodila."

Harry polkl.

„Chceš ji... pověsit?"

„Přesně tak."

„Ach, je to jenom amatérská kresba..."

„Na té zdi by mělo být dost světla," pokračoval Severus, ignorujíc jeho poznámku.

Harry se dotkl jeho ruky a konečně si tak získal pozornost.

„Já... no... děkuji, Severusi. Jsem rád, že se ti to líbí."

„Myslím, že jsem se právě jasně, i když nepřímo, vyjádřil, že ty stěny tam vypadají holé. Tvůj umělecký výtvor je velký právě tak akorát, aby ten deficit napravil," poznamenal Severus stroze. Harry se v duchu usmál. To byl Severusův způsob, jak vyjádřit, že se mu ten obraz líbí.

Během dvou dnů byla Harryho skica umístěna do elegantního rámečku a připevněna ke zdi silným Přilnavým kouzlem. Severusovo gesto Harryho potěšilo a hluboce dojalo. Výsledkem bylo, že atmosféra ve sklepení se výrazně zlepšila. Rozhovory byly méně nejisté a mnohem upřímnější. Severus zjistil, že jeho mladý manžel má mnoho nápadů a myšlenek, které lidé jeho věku obvykle nemívají. Konečně si přiznal, že Harry musel velmi brzy vyrůst a to bez lásky nebo bez skutečné rodiny, ze své slávy více vyděšený než potěšený, postrádající normální šťastné dětství a dospívání. A přesto mu stále zůstala nevinnost hraničící v některých ohledech s naivitou – což Severus potají shledával okouzlujícím. Když jim Hagrid několik dní před Vánocemi přinesl vánoční stromeček do jejich bytu, Harry měl téměř nevázanou radost, zatleskal rukama a pak hledal zdobící kouzla, zatímco Severus jen zavrtěl hlavou a rezignovaně kouzlem vyčistil cestičku jehličí vedoucí do Harryho ložnice a zpět.

**Konec kapitoly 20  
**

-)-)-)

_**Na úvod už tradičně děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitole překladu :-) **__**Výjimečně už po 6 dnech je tady překlad kulaté dvacáté kapitoly, která se mně osobně moc líbí :-) Pokračování by mělo být opět (plus mínus) do tří týdnů... **_


	21. Kapitola 21

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 21**

Vánoční svátky přišly společně s tlustou dekou měkkého bílého sněhu, třpytivými ozdobami, koledami a borovicemi ve Velké síni. Nad Bradavicemi se rozprostřelo období klidu, protože většina studentů odjela na prázdniny domů ke svým rodinám, včetně Ginny a Luny. Hermiona a Ron odcestovali na vánoční dovolenou do Paříže. I Nessin obrázek byl ozdoben vánočním řetězem – k Severusovu velkému znechucení.

„Vypadá to absurdně," řekl Harrymu.

„Vánoce jsou časem absurdit, mimo jiné," řekl Harry vesele, zatímco upravoval řetěz. Nessa, ve snaze zůstat dokonalou diplomatkou, se vrátila ke svému starému a jednoduchému řešení – předstírala, že spí. Její korálkovité oči, které byly, stejně jako u většiny hadů, obdařené průhlednými ochrannými šupinami místo víček, hleděly nepřítomně do prázdna. Když už musela zamrkat, provedla to jen zúžením očí do štěrbiny.

V hale Severusových a Harryho pokojů se u krbu třpytil vánoční strom. Harry koupil spoustu dekorací a opravdu hezký betlém v Prasinkách. Také se mu povedlo přemluvit Severuse k tomu, aby mu pomohl na Štědrý den ozdobit stromeček.

„Ten strom je pro nás oba, tak bychom ho taky oba měli zdobit," poukázal Harry.

„Je to plýtvání prostorem mé haly," zabručel Severus.

„Grinchi jeden," vtipkoval Harry. „Podržíš tenhle věnec, prosím tě?"

Severusův pohled byl náhle zakryt chlupatým stříbřitým boa, které bylo nedbale přehozeno přes ramena jeho netrpělivého manžela.

„To je příšerné," řekl sarkasticky.

„To je tvoje slavnostní chování taky," odpověděl Harry, upevňujíc svícny na větvičky. Severus se rozhodl být zticha. Ani jeden z nich neměl v minulosti moc příležitostí zdobit vánoční stromečky. Pro Severuse to bylo vůbec poprvé, kdy bude ve svých pokojích slavit s někým Vánoce. Obvykle trávil vánoční svátky někde stranou ve stavu úplného cynismu, kdy se zajímal víc o výroční statistiku sebevražd po svátcích než o ten jednoznačně klišovitý obrázek rodinného tepla a lásky. Jeho rodiče se nikdy neobtěžovali Vánocemi ani výměnou dárků – a už vůbec ne výměnou náklonnosti. Nevěděl, co to je, zdobit stromeček s někým jiným. A Harry byl u Dursleyových samozřejmě vyloučen ze všech slavnostních činností, tedy dokud nezačal trávit Vánoce s Weasleyovými a zdobit strom s nimi. Měl ve Weasleyových rodinu a teď jako svou rodinu viděl i Severuse. Už si zvykl na Severusovu popudlivost a vznětlivost a naučil se oceňovat jemnější kvality tohoto muže, které ovšem dost ironicky samotný Severus úzkostlivě skrýval, považujíc je za nedostatky.

„Tak a je to hotovo," řekl Harry, když odlevitoval anděla na špičku stromu.

Oba kouzelníci ustoupili a obdivovali svou práci.

„Docela ucházející," řekl Severus.

Harry se na něj usmál.

„Teď už nám jenom chybí obléknout tě jako Santa Clause."

Severus se naklonil směrem k němu.

„Chtěl bych tě vidět, jak to zkusíš," zamumlal a zadíval se do těch živých zelených očí, zjišťujíc, že je nemožné uvěřit, že Harry Potter ho vážně škádlí – a že jemu, mrzutému Severusovi Snapeovi, to nevadí. Harry zjevně důkladně prozkoumával svou hravou a nezbednou stránku, po ozdobení stromečku dokonce přinesl zvenku sněhové koule a vyhrožoval je hodit na Severuse. To vedlo k obsazení Voděodolného kouzla na jejich obydlí (ale ne na ně samotné) a ke koulovačce, při které Severus sledoval Harryho přimhouřenýma očima a se záměrem nevynechat některý z jeho pohybů. Nicméně Kingsley Pastorek cvičil Harryho opravdu mimořádně a Harry tak při této příležitosti zaměstnal všechny jeho dovednosti, dával si pozor i na řadu neverbálních kouzel, kterými se ho Severus snažil rozptýlit, nebo s nimiž se pokusil manévrovat sněhové koule kolem nich. Na konci měli oba šaty i vlasy promočené od sněhu.

„Vyhrál jsem," oznámil Harry.

„Ani náhodou! Tvoje koule se rozpadla ve vzduchu," řekl Severus kousavě.

„Ale stejně tě zasáhla."

„Moje tě trefila ve stejnou dobu."

„To tedy netrefila, praštila mě až sekundu potom, co ti ta moje přistála na hrudi!" prohlásil Harry.

„Harry Pottere, nic takového se nestalo."

Harry se rozesmál nad jejich společnou tvrdohlavostí. A Severus si pomyslel, jak je smích ve sklepení vzácný – a že to vlastně je opravdu hezký zvuk. Stále ještě zvažoval, zda by tuto myšlenku měl prozkoumat nebo zahnat, když Harry vrhl na oba Sušící kouzlo a zamířil zpátky do své ložnice. Vrátil se s kreslicím blokem a začal črtat pár dekorací, které se třpytily na stromě. Severus se tiše stáhl. Vidět Harryho kreslit mu připadalo podivně intimní, bylo to něco, co nechtěl rušit, i když se zdálo, že Harrymu nevadí, když je Severus poblíž.

Na Štědrý den se Harry a Severus společně nasnídali ve svém bytě. Večeřet měli se zaměstnanci a těmi několika studenty, kteří zůstali v Bradavicích. Harry byl příjemně překvapen, když mu Dobby (kterému nakoupil spoustu ponožek) oznámil, že on a Severus budou snídat v hale místo toho, aby každý jedl sám v ústraní svého pokoje. Harry, oblečený v loňském weasleyovském svetru, a Severus tak sdíleli v hale hezké sklenky i stolek z oceli. Po Severusově důkladném ignorování jeho narozenin Harry od svého manžela na Vánoce nic neočekával. Ke štěstí mu stačilo, že Severus pomohl ozdobit strom a že navíc obětoval své velmi ceněné soukromí, aby jedl s Harrym u jednoho stolu. Harry vyslal Hedviku a několik školních sov s dárky pro své přátele a všechny ostatní lidi, ke kterým měl blízko. A pokud šlo o Severuse, ten hledal na Harryho tváři onen vzhled očekávání, který mívá tolik lidí, když jsou zvědaví na to, jaké dary na ně čekají pod stromečkem. Ale tenhle mladík vypadal tak šťastně, jako kdyby už netoužil po ničem víc, než co už měl. Když snídaně skončila, Severus vstal od stolu a kývl směrem ke stromečku.

„Dostal jsi nějaké dárky, Harry," řekl lhostejně.

Už to, že mi říkáš Harry, je dárek, Severusi, pomyslel si Harry s vnitřním úsměvem.

„Takže – pojďme nejdřív společně rozbalit dárky od paní Weasleyové," řekl Harry a podal Severusovi objemný balíček; Molly Weasleyová považovala Severuse po svatbě s Harrym za člena rodiny a poslala mu několik balení domácích lahůdek a, k Harryho velkému pobavení, i černý svetr se zeleným S na přední straně.

„Neoblečeš si ho?" zeptal se Harry. Severus se podíval na svetr, pak na Harryho a zase zpátky. Měl na sobě kalhoty a košili místo hábitu. To druhé teď odhodil a natáhl si svetr, oceňujíc tak spíše Mollyino laskavé gesto než samotný dárek.

„Vidíš, teď se k sobě hodíme," zasmál se Harry, který právě vybalil svůj nový weasleyovský svetr.

„Na symbolické úrovni," poznamenal Severus suše, „a teď bys měl radši rozbalovat své další dárky."

„Ne, až po tobě-"

„Rozbal nejdřív ty svoje," opakoval Severus a pak čekal, až bude Harry se všemi svými dary hotový. Všiml si, že Harry na malou hromádku opatrně odložil přání i vzkazy, které přišly spolu s balíčky, schoval si je tak pro druhé čtení.

„Tohle je pro tebe," řekl potom, zvedl se z pohovky a vtiskl do Harryho rukou čtvercový balík.

Harry na něj zíral.

„Ty... pro mě něco máš?" A pak spěšně dodal, jako kdyby se bál, že to znělo hrubě: „To je od tebe vážně... milé, Severusi, a vím, že nemáš moc času."

„Otevři to, podívej se, jestli se ti to líbí a poděkuj mi potom – pokud to bude vyhovovat tvým potřebám," řekl Severus úsečně. Harry rozbalil dárek, zatímco Severus ho pozorně sledoval. Objevila se nádherná velká krabice vyrobená z leštěného tmavého dřeva, byla to dárková krabice kreslicích potřeb obsahující různé druhy tužek a štětců, od malířských štětců až ke grafitovým tužkám a pastelkám, v mudlovském i v kouzelnickém provedení. Harry věděl, že to muselo být drahé a že to muselo stát hodně přemýšlení i hledání.

Harry se podíval do Severusových černých očí. V krku měl náhle podivný knedlík.

„Já... je to úžasné," řekl nakonec, když se mu podařilo najít svůj hlas. Vzal Severuse kolem krku a pevně ho objal. Severus chvíli nereagoval. Potom, nemotorným způsobem, z kterého bylo jasné, že nebyl zvyklý dávat ani přijímat objetí, objal Harryho, všímajíc si přitom, jak krásně teplý ten mladý čaroděj je a jak dokonale mu pasuje do náruče.

„Děkuji ti," řekl Harry, když se celý červený odtáhl, a přejel dlaní přes víko krabice. Jeho oči zářily.

„Není zač. Jen jsem měl pocit, že by to mohlo být užitečné, protože ukazuješ nějaký ten příslib v oblasti skicování a kreslení," odpověděl Severus trochu škrobeně, „a diskutoval jsem různé typy krabic kreslicích potřeb s tvou učitelkou výtvarného umění."

„Taky pro tebe něco mám," řekl Harry nesměle a podal mu balíček.

Severus povytáhl obočí.

„To je od tebe milé," řekl, jako kdyby nevěděl, co na to říct.

„Otevři to," usmál se Harry, který teď byl o něco odvážnější díky Severusovým překvapením – jeho objetí i jeho daru. Díval se pozorně, jak Severus rozbaluje dárek – stejně pozorně, jako se předtím Severus díval na Harryho. Obvyklá maska tvrdosti nebo lhostejnosti ze Severusovy tváře zmizela, když rozložil krásný tmavě zelený cestovní plášť. Kolem lemu byl obšit stříbrným vzorem.

„Uh, doufám, že se ti to líbí," řekl Harry, „objednal jsem ho pro tebe na zakázku a změřil jsem tvůj plášť, abych mohl švadleně dát míry. Říkal jsi, že tvůj druhý plášť se rozpadl."

Severus hned neodpověděl; byl stále zaujatý pláštěm, uctivě se dotýkal materiálu a kochal se pohledem. Nakonec vzhlédl.

„Děkuji ti, Harry," řekl tiše. Zdálo se, že váhá; pak ale natáhl ruku a dlaní lehce poplácal Harryho tvář. Vstal a přehodil plášť přes svou vysokou postavu, přes hlavu přetáhl kapuci.

„No ne! Vypadá to ohromně!" vykřikl Harry. „Je ti dobře?"

Severus vzal Harryho za ruku a také ho vytáhl na nohy. K Harryho úžasu a potěšení ho Severus vedl do své ložnice a k vysokému zrcadlu své skříně. Pak si Severus odhrnul kapuci. S černými vlasy padajícími mu přes ramena a na plášť vypadal mimořádně atraktivně.

„Je to krásné," zašeptal. Harry zrudl.

Severus ho znovu vzal za ruku a vrátili se do haly. Pustili se, když se posadili na pohovku.

„Je to jako ten den, kdy jsem si koupil svou hůlku," řekl Severus Harrymu. „Byl to jeden z mála šťastných dnů, které si pamatuju."

„Cítím se stejně díky tvému dárku," řekl Harry. „Veselé Vánoce, Severusi."

„Veselé Vánoce, Harry."

Harry uvedl svou novou krabici na kreslení do provozu ještě téhož dne po večeři, seděl přitom na pohovce a díval se na Severuse, který četl.

Severus byl v Lupinově věku, v rozkvětu dospělosti. Utrpení a drsný život jeho rysy zatvrdily. Nicméně nyní byl jeho obličej uvolněný a on vypadal víc na svůj věk. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy měl rozpuštěné, volně mu spadaly přes ramena a záda. Hrdé linie nosu a vysoké lícní kosti odrážely silnou vůli za výraznýma černýma očima. Obočí měl jemné a úzké. Harry věděl, kolik toho Severus umí vyjádřit i sebemenším nadzvednutím jediného obočí. Nebyl žádný krasavec, ale Harry se přesto rád díval na jeho tvář a zdála se mu atraktivní. Nedokázal si představit, že by Severus vypadal jinak. Podíval se znovu do těch sytě tmavých očí.

„Proč na mě tak zíráš?" zeptal se Severus náhle a otočil se.

„Líbí se mi dívat se na tebe," řekl Harry bez přemýšlení. Severusovo štíhlé obočí vyšplhalo po čele a on upřeně hleděl na Harryho, který nesmírně zčervenal.

„Skutečně?"

Mohl vůbec nějak výstižně popsat, jak moc se mu líbí sledovat světlo ohně odrážející se na Severusově tváři, nebo tu velmi prostou skutečnost, že Severusova tvář je pro něj stále důležitější?

„Dovolíš mi, abych tě nakreslil?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus znovu povytáhl obočí.

„Můžeš si ten náčrtek potom nechat, když budeš chtít."

„Pokud myslíš, že jsem vhodným objektem kreslení..."

„Myslím. Můžu tě nakreslit teď?"

Severusova ústa se trochu zvlnila.

„Musím nějak pózovat?"

„Ne, buď prostě jenom... přirozený. Čti... nebo jen seď. No... moc se nepohybuj."

„V tom případě – jdi na to," řekl Severus líně, se zábleskem pobavení v očích.

Harry šel pro své kreslicí náčiní, už přitom uvažoval o nejlepším úhlu, ze kterého by nakreslil Severuse. Vybral si grafitovou tužku, přinesl velký arch speciálního papíru a široký kus hladkého kartonu, který poslouží jako podklad.

Vrátil se a posadil se ke stolu, kde měl dokonalý pohled na Severusův obličej i postavu. Tohle místo bylo ideální pro hru světla a stínu.

Brzy byl stejně ponořen do své kresby jako Severus, nebo se to alespoň zdálo, do svého čtení. Nebylo slyšet nic jiného než občasné zašustění, když Severus otočil stránku, nebo tiché škrábání Harryho tužky. Harry se kousal do rtu, když črtal Severusovy dlouhé vlasy, snažil se svou tužkou a neprofesionální dovedností zachytit co nejvíc z jejich měkké sametové struktury. Konečně měl hotový hrubý náčrtek a začal s malými detaily, tu a tam přidal nějakou linku, jemně doladil stínování, zdůraznil křivky Severusových úst a krku, ztmavil dolní víčko. Pak se s úsměvem naklonil dozadu. Severus vzhlédl.

„Už jsi skončil?" zeptal se.

„Ano."

„Mohu se oddat narcistnímu obdivu?"

Ta suchá žádost Harryho rozesmála.

„Ano, samozřejmě."

Severus elegantně vstal a přistoupil k Harrymu a jeho kresbě. Prohlížel si ji několik minut bez komentáře.

„Můžu si ji nechat?" řekl nakonec.

Harry potěšeně přikývl. Napsal své iniciály a datum do levého dolního rohu náčrtu.

„Děkuji ti," řekl Severus, když vzal obrázek do svých štíhlých rukou.

**Konec kapitoly 21  
**

-)-)-)

_**Jako vždy nejprve děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitole překladu :-) **__****__**Pokračování by mělo být opět (plus mínus) do tří týdnů. Omlouvám se za zpoždění SK - momentálně jsem ve fázi, kdy mě Múza obecně moc nenavštěvuje, a taky vymýšlím další směřování příběhu. Ale nebojte se, část kapitoly už je napsaná a část je aspoň v mé hlavě - ještě čekám na ten kousek, který se zatím toulá někde na houbách :-) **_


	22. Kapitola 22

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 22**

Bylo den po Vánocích a Severus, sedící v knihovně, už hodnou chvíli studoval Harryho kresbu. Bylo ráno jako na pohlednici; v noci napadlo víc sněhu a dva studenti, kteří zůstali během prázdnin v Bradavicích, vyrazili ven na koulovačku. Harry a Severus byli pohodlně usídleni ve sklepení. A Severus se právě skláněl nad kresbou. Harry výborně zachytil úhly jeho obličeje, délku jeho špičatých prstů i atmosféru toho sezení. Šlo jenom o náčrtek, ale byly tam detaily, které ho překvapily – konečky vlasů dopadající na jeho pravou tvář, záblesk temnoty pod sklopeným víčkem, stínování jeho povýšeného nosu... Jeho ostrý profil se zdál být v kontrastu s měkkostí jemného světla, které osvětlovalo jeho samého, jeho knihy i pohovku, na které na obrázku seděl. Obrátil pozornost k Harryho podpisu. Jednoduch následovalo za dnem, měsícem a rokem, bylo diskrétně načmáráno v rohu. Byl velmi mile překvapen Harryho dárkem. Nebo spíš tím, že Harry mu vůbec něco dal. Koneckonců, na jeho narozeniny se k němu choval ostudně. Severus vlastně pocítil, jak mu tváře hoří hanbou. A pak mu zahořely ještě víc, protože tohle se jednoduše vůbec nepodobovalo Severusovi Snapeovi – mít špatné svědomí ohledně narozenin Harryho Pottera, zvláště vezmeme-li v úvahu, že si několikrát přál, aby se ten spratek nikdy nenarodil... až na to, že takové pocity ohledně Harryho už dlouho neměl. Ve skutečnosti se jeho pokoje obývané i Harrym zdály být mnohem útulnější... Severus se zamračil a kresbu odložil.

Později, když společně obědvali, Severus Harryho zadumaně sledoval. Harry byl šťastný, že začali jíst společně a jedl s chutí. Severus na druhé straně uvažoval, proč se Voldemort musel zaměřit zrovna na kvetoucího mladého muže jako je Harry Potter. Severus si vzpomněl na noc, kdy naplnili jejich krevní pouto. V duchu spatřil Harryho, jak ležel na posteli se spodní částí těla nahou a vystavenou a snažil se skrýt svou hrůzu z donucení do takovéto náhlé a nevítané intimity. Severus mu řekl, aby si lehl na břicho – tak, aby ani jeden z nich nemusel snášet další mučení, kdy by se museli vyhýbat pohledu do očí toho druhého nebo vzájemně sledovat svou tvář. Severus dobře viděl, jak byly Harryho prsty během celého toho aktu sevřené a jak se zatínaly do polštáře. Jeho tvář potemněla. A pak ten dušený vzlyk, když bylo po všem. Co kdyby udělal něco jinak? Mluvil s Harrym konejšivěji? Dotkl se jeho ramene nebo ruky, aby ho uklidnil? Nebo by to všechno ještě zhoršilo? Možná by Harry před jeho dotekem ucouvl. Jejich vztah byl na začátku extrémně nepříjemný, mírně řečeno. Jestli Harry přežije všechny ty obrovské překážky a výzvy, které ho stále čekaly, bude vůbec schopen se po svém nuceném spojení se Severusem zamilovat? Severus měl cynický a jízlivý pohled na lásku, rozhodl se už dávno, že jemu nebylo určeno milovat nebo být milován. Harry byl atraktivní v mnoha ohledech. A on, Severus, zničil jeho první sexuální zkušenost. A taky mu zlomil ruku. A Harry stejně šel a koupil mu drahý plášť. A stejně tak ho objal. Severus si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy ho někdo naposledy objal. Brumbál mu tak nanejvýš stiskl ramena – to bylo všechno, co z laskavých a přátelských fyzických gest znal, dokud ho Harry neobjal. Stále cítil Harryho nepoddajné vlasy lechtající mu tvář a jeho ruce kolem svého krku. Pořád viděl tu jiskřičku v jeho zelených očích. A ten úsměv. Harry se rád smál. Občas se usmál, když kreslil, nejspíš nevědomky. Byl to zasněný úsměv, který budil v Severusovi zvědavost, na co asi Harry myslí. A oči a rty má jako zelený a červený turmalín, přemítal Severus.

Harry se na chvíli vzdálil, vstal a přešel k příborníku, aby přinesl mandarinky. Severus ho následoval očima.

„Dal by sis mandarinku?" zeptal se ho Harry.

„Ano, prosím," odpověděl Severus.

„Chytej," řekl Harry a zvedl ruku.

„Nemám rád, když se tady hází jídlo."

„Říkáš to jenom proto, že se bojíš, že ji nechytíš," řekl Harry chytře.

Severusovy oči se zúžily.

„Miř pořádně," zavrčel.

Mandarinka k němu letěla půvabným obloukem. Severusovi se podařilo ji chytit, ale ovoce mu vyklouzlo z prstů do klína.

„Ha! Nechytils!" řekl Harry.

„Máš mizernou mušku. Díky bohu, že už nejsi v nebelvírském famfrpálovém týmu," zabručel Severus.

„Zkoušíš si zachovat tvář, viď?" řekl Harry nonšalantně, když Severus zvedl mandarinku a obratně ji začal loupat svými dlouhými prsty. Na Harryho škádlivou otázku odpověděl odfrknutím.

Harryho ústa se zvlnila a on se vrátil ke stolu. Jedli své mandarinky v příjemném tichu.

„Co bys chtěl dělat na své narozeniny?" zeptal se Harry náhle.

Severus na něj bezvýrazně pohlédl.

„Proč se ptáš? Jsou Vánoce, ne moje narozeniny, pro případ, že bys dosud nebyl seznámen s kalendářem."

„Brzy budeš mít narozeniny. Tak co bys chtěl dělat?"

„Nic."

„Nic?"

„Nic," opakoval Severus stroze, posílajíc neverbálním kouzlem slupky z mandarinky do odpadkového koše, levou ruku v příslušném gestu.

„A co na Nový rok?" pokračoval vytrvale Harry.

„Nevěřím v odpočítávání, šampaňské a všechny ty další nesmysly a klišé," odpověděl Severus znuděným tónem, „a jsem docela ohromený, že sis ještě nevšiml, že nemám zrovna v oblibě společenské akce."

Ale pokud Severus doufal, že by strávil 31. prosince poklidně, pak se mýlil. Weasleyovic dvojčata poslala Harrymu spoustu novoročních žertíků – a Voldemort si vybral právě tohle odpoledne, aby ho povolal prostřednictvím Znamení zla.

Severus byl okamžitě připravený a oblékal si plášť – ten, který mu dal Harry – a pak se otočil, aby viděl tvář svého manžela.

Zelené oči byly za brýlemi vážné a starostlivé.

„Dávej na sebe pozor," řekl mladík.

„Copak to nedělám vždycky?" řekl Severus, ale jeho hlas byl bez sarkasmu; a dokonce byl jemný. Harry neodpověděl, pouze se na něj dál díval. Severus před odchodem na krátkou chvilku položil ruku na rozčepýřené vlasy.

Naštěstí tentokrát nemusel Harry čekat tak dlouho jako minule. Severus se vrátil za půl hodiny. Harry byl nicméně šokován; Severus byl extrémně bledý a protáhl se kolem Harryho beze slova, mířil do koupelny. Pak vyšel s vodou na rtech. Ale byl stále příšerně bledý.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus na něj chladně zíral.

„Jsem naprosto v pohodě s dodáváním scénářů, kde mnohokrát znásilním svého manžela, zatímco Temný pán přitom aspoň mentálně masturbuje, když už je toho neschopný fyzicky."

„Omlouvám se," zašeptal Harry a dotkl se rukou Severusovy.

„Za co?"

„Za to, že musíš snášet tohle všechno."

„Je to moje práce."

„Trpět takovým způsobem by neměla být tvoje práce," řekl Harry.

Severus upřeně pohlédl do Harryho zelených očí.

„Pověz mi. Jak jsi se cítil, když jsme dovršili naše krevní pouto? Neříkej mi, že jsi neměl pocit, jako kdybys byl znásilněn. Nemusíš mě za to hned obviňovat nebo mě chtít vidět trpět-"

Harry přerušil Severuse tím, že vzal jeho ruce do svých. Severus zmlkl.

„A jak jsi se cítil ty?" zeptal se tiše. „Už jsme o tom jednou mluvili. Byli jsme nuceni to udělat."

„A já jsem ti vzal něco velmi osobního. Nemohl sis vybrat, komu to daruješ. Musel jsi to dát mně, proti své vůli."

„Severusi..." Harry něžně stiskl Severusovy ruce. „Věděl jsem, že se to od nás očekává. Souhlasili jsme s manželstvím i s tou vazbou. Mohli jsme z toho nějak vycouvat. A mezi námi to tenkrát bylo úplně jiné. Nemohli jsme spolu ani mluvit jako mluvíme teď. Bylo pro mě snadné obvinit tě, že jsi mě donutil, zejména proto, že... no... že jsi byl nahoře. Nebyla to tvoje chyba."

Zrudl a tmavé oči znovu pátravě hleděly do těch zelených. Proč proboha tenhle mladý muž musí být někdy tak nevinný a tak vnímavý?

„Severusi, ty cítíš vinu?"

Severus přikývl. Bylo těžké to připustit, udělat tak velký krok a odhalit Harrymu část svých pocitů.

„Cítil jsem se taky provinile, víš. Jakmile jsem se uklidnil a promluvil si s Hermionou, často jsem myslel na to, jak jsi se asi musel cítit během té konzumace," přiznal Harry.

„Ležel jsi na mé posteli a bylo ti jen sedmnáct let," řekl Severus suše, „zranitelný a nechráněný. A musel jsem... prostě si tě vzít. Jako kdybys byl kus masa. Nenáviděl jsem se a nenáviděl jsem tebe. Ale ty jsi musel být odhodlaný Nebelvír, kterým jsi, viď?"

Sevřel Harryho ruce.

„Ty jsi to nevzdal. Odmítl jsi držet se ode mě prostě dál. Co se týče odhodlání, oba jsme narazili na sobě rovného soupeře, Harry."

„I co se týče jiných věcí," podotkl Harry. Zírali na sebe.

„Ty jsi kreslil?" zeptal se konečně Severus.

„Jak to víš?"

„Máš uhel na nose," řekl Severus.

Harry se zasmál a přejel si prstem přes nos.

„Ne, tady. Počkej," řekl Severus rozhořčeně a třel špičku Harryho nosu, dokud skvrna nezmizela.

„Díky, Severusi. Užívám si tvůj dárek, jak vidíš."

„Nepotřebuješ si zkoušet malovat obličej. Tvůj přirozený půvab je zcela dostačující," zamumlal Severus a pak přešel k pohovce, zatímco Harry se znovu začervenal.

**Konec kapitoly 22**

-)-)-)

_**Ledy mezi Severusem a Harrym se docela výrazně oteplují :-) Tahle kapitolka překladu je tu nakonec o něco dřív, zčásti také jako má omluva za zpoždění SK. Další by měla přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů. A abych nezapomněla, moc děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)  
**_


	23. Kapitola 23

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 23**

Harry si unaveně promnul spánky. Uvažoval, co by mohl dát Severusovi k narozeninám. Ta inspirace pro plášť, který dal Severusovi k Vánocům, přišla v pravý čas a taky proto, že si Severus stěžoval na svůj starý plášť. Harry si nevzpomínal, že by Severus vyjádřil přání pro cokoliv, co potřeboval – tedy pokud nešlo o přání si schopných studentů. Neuplynul večer, kdy by si Severus odpustil kousavý komentář o nedostatečnosti studentů – o jejich chybějícím talentu, pozornosti, soustředění atd. A tohoto večera to bylo stejné. Severus se přihnal do sklepení ve stavu absolutního podráždění.

„No, ty jsi docela přísný, Severusi," podotkl jemně Harry.

„Vzpomínám si, že tvoje schopnosti ohledně vaření lektvarů nebyly zrovna působivé, můj manželi," protáhl Severus nenuceně.

„Přestaneš mi tak říkat?"

„Říkat ti jak?"

„Můj manželi."

Severus se k němu trochu naklonil.

„A nejsi snad můj manžel?"

„Zní to sarkasticky."

„Užívám si sarkasmus. Měl bys to taky zkusit."

Harry se pousmál.

„Neumím si tě představit bez sarkasmu," přiznal.

„_Tvůj přirozený půvab je zcela dostačující_." Harry v duchu znovu slyšel Severusovu poznámku, cítil jeho paže, když se na Vánoce objali. V tom komentáři nebyl žádný sarkasmus...

Severus mezitím studoval Harryho úsměv.

Teď, když si zvykl na Severuse a jeho způsoby, Harry se usmíval a smál hodně. I to nudné tmavé sklepení jako kdyby ožilo, jakmile Harry vklouzl do jejich pokojů. A Severus jeho přítomnost oceňoval, i když to Harrymu nikdy neřekl. Upřednostňoval spíš ukázat své ocenění způsoby, které nevyžadovaly slova. Dotknout se Harryho ramene, paže nebo ruky, či dokonce na chviličku položit ruku na Harryho neposedné vlasy – všechna ta gesta, která pro Harryho hodně znamenala, více, než si Severus vůbec mohl představit.

Sdílel teď svůj byt s Harrym ochotně, ačkoliv Harry nikdy nevstoupil do jeho ložnice a jen zřídka se objevil v jeho laboratoři; a když už to udělal, vždycky zaklepal. A taky rád mluvil se svým mladým manželem, byl totiž dobrý posluchač i dobrý tazatel – dospělost Harrymu přinesla trpělivost i přemýšlivost. A pak tu samozřejmě byly Harryho náčrtky a kresby. Severus rád sledoval Harryho při práci. A Harrymu se dokonce podařilo přemluvit Severuse, aby taky vyšel ze své laboratoře, a zapojil ho do her jako Hadi a žebříky nebo Kouzelnické scrabble. Když byli malí, ani jeden z nich si neměl s kým hrát. Bylo to, jako kdyby oba společně doháněli to, co ve svém dětství postrádali.

Severusovy narozeniny se doma nikdy neslavily. Později, v Bradavicích, mu jeho kolegové-učitelé vždycky předali velké přání podepsané všemi jako zdvořilé gesto. Brumbál šel ještě o krok dál a dal Severusovi dárek – obvykle něco vzácného, drahého a velmi užitečného. Dokonce i poté se ale Severus ptal sám sebe, jestli se Brumbál jen nesnažil, aby byl jeho špion šťastný. Kdo by mohl mít rád Severuse Snapea? Nicméně věděl, že Brumbál, s jeho úžasnou schopností vidět nějaké dobro v téměř každém, ho považoval za syna. Brumbál ho často zval na čaj nebo se s ním procházel kolem Bradavic a mluvil s ním o věcech, které neměly ani tu nejmenší spojitost s jeho prací špiona. Přesto ovšem neočekával žádnou narozeninovou oslavu a každopádně nenáviděl všechny společenské akce a setkání, takže když opustil ložnici, připravený učit, vlastně si vůbec nevzpomněl, že má dnes narozeniny – bylo to jasného a chladného lednového dne. To mu připomněl až Harry.

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Severusi," řekl s veselým úsměvem.

Severus na něj chvíli zíral a pak si odfrkl.

„Narozeniny," zamumlal opovržlivě a prosmýkl se kolem Harryho, jehož úsměv se jenom rozšířil.

Po vyučování zašel na čaj s Brumbálem, který mu předal svůj dar – zbrusu novou a dost drahou sadu kouzelnických šachů. Severus byl vlastně velkým vyznavačem šachů; on a Brumbál strávili nemálo svých setkání ponoření do boje na život a na smrt nad protestujícími pěšci. Severus se ovšem vzdal naděje na Harryho jako svého šachového partnera. Strategie a taktika, kterým se Harry naučil během svých soubojových lekcí s Kingsleym Pastorkem, tvrdohlavě odmítaly být převedeny na šachovnici.

„Jak spolu s Harrym vycházíte, Severusi?" zeptal se Brumbál, když mu Severus poděkoval.

„Je to uspokojivé," řekl Severus, „považujeme vzájemnou přítomnost za vcelku snesitelnou."

„To rád slyším. Nemáš s ním nějaké problémy?"

Mám díky němu mnoho příležitostí k úsměvu, pomyslel si Severus s teplem, které pro něj bylo nové.

„Vůbec žádné, což je upřímně řečeno docela ohromující."

Brumbálovi zajiskřilo v očích.

„Pozoroval jsem, že se stáváte přáteli."

Severus na to nijak neodpověděl. Tiše s Brumbálem souhlasil, ale cítil, že by bylo trapné přiznat to nahlas.

Když Severus odešel, Brumbál se otočil k fénixovi.

„Však bylo načase, aby Severus dostal trochu sluníčka do toho svého sklepení, Fawkesi," řekl a poškrábal nadýchaný krk svého mazlíčka. Fawkes začal zpívat.

Severus byl v hale uvítán pohledem na narozeninový dort na stolku a Harrym, který mu do náruče vložil balíček, sotva vešel dovnitř svých pokojů.

„Jen něco malého," řekl. Jeho tváře byly červené.

Severus náhle hledal svůj hlas.

„To opravdu nebylo nutné, Harry," prohlásil a snažil se, aby to znělo nezaujatě a nenuceně.

„Rozbal to," řekl Harry.

„Hm..." zabroukal Severus a pár vteřin si balíček prohlížel, než jej opatrně otevřel, jako kdyby si tu proceduru vychutnával. Harry ho nervózně sledoval.

Severus vytáhl velkou knihu. Když ji otevřel, zjistil, že obsahuje výhradně Harryho uměleckou práci. Byly tu náčrtky, které Harry udělal, když Severus vařil lektvar, kresby představující složky lektvarů, scény z Bradavic, detailní obrázek Severusovy vlastní ruky...

„Ehm, vím, že to vážně není nic užitečného nebo zvláštního, ale myslel jsem, že by se ti to mohlo líbit. Hodně jsi mě inspiroval, Severusi." Harry se trochu pousmál.

Severus pomalu zavřel knihu a pohladil desky rukou. Harry si všiml toho gesta a okamžitě věděl, že jeho dar měl obrovský úspěch.

„Děkuji ti, Harry. Moc se mi to líbí," řekl Severus, položil ruku na Harryho rameno a podíval se mu do očí. Jakou dlouhou cestu jsme spolu ušli, ty a já, Harry Pottere. To samo o sobě je dar, přemítal v duchu.

„Je tu ještě něco jiného. Asi si budeš myslet, že je to sentimentální nebo tak něco, ale musím to říct. Chci říct „děkuji ti" za to, co jsi udělal a za to, co děláš, abys mě chránil," řekl Harry poněkud plaše, ale jasně, tónem, který dával najevo, že se nestydí Severusovi poděkovat.

Severus se k němu natáhl se spontánností, která překvapila i jeho samotného, a objal Harryho kolem ramen, přitáhl si tak mladíka k sobě.

„To je poprvé, co mám narozeninový dort... tedy, kromě těch Albusových čokoládových zrůdností." Pousmál se.

Harry Severuse objal a zavřel oči. Severusův hlas se vznášel v blízkosti jeho ucha.

„Pokud by mi před pár měsíci někdo řekl, že bych tě mohl shledat snesitelným, ty nemožný nebelvírský spratku, pak bych jazyk té osoby pořádně proklel."

„Jsem jen snesitelný?" zeptal se Harry, trochu se odtáhl a vesele se na Severuse zašklebil. Mužova tvář byla úplně jiná než ten lhostejný nebo kyselý výraz, který obvykle kazil jeho rysy. Černé oči zářily životem a tenká přísná ústa, často sevřená do tvrdé linky nebo zvlněná opovržením, byla prohnutá do skutečného úsměvu.

„Velmi snesitelný. Zní to pro jeho náročné Veličenstvo dost uspokojivě?" zeptal se Severus suše.

Harry se zasmál. Jediná osoba kromě Albuse, která se tady ve sklepení směje, uvažoval Severus.

„To je... vcelku přijatelné," odpověděl Harry, s použitím jednoho ze Severusových nejoblíbenějších hodnocení.

Severus se něžně dotkl Harryho čela hřbetem ruky a znovu otevřel knihu skic. Všiml si, že Harry do ní zahrnul i kresbu lahvičky obsahující krev jejich pouta. A Severus pocítil podivnou radost, že to je právě Harry, koho on chrání. Vypadá jako jeho otec, kromě těch očí... a jeho povaha je... laskavá, pomyslel si Severus. Ta ironie toho, že takový laskavý mladík byl donucen ke spojení s osobou té nejhorší povahy v okruhu několika kilometrů! Ale možná to byl jeden z důvodů, proč byl Albus Brumbál tak neústupný ohledně manželství mezi nimi... A nějak se tomu vytrvalému Nebelvírovi podařilo proniknout odolným povrchem Severusova ochranného brnění.

**Konec kapitoly 23**

-)-)-)

_**Tání ledů pokračuje :-) Další by měla přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů. A jako vždy moc děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)**_


	24. Kapitola 24

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 24**

Dokonce i během té největší zimy Harry chodil ven, aby si zalétal na koštěti nebo se svižně prošel po areálu, chtěl zůstat v kondici. Uvnitř pak pracoval na svých kresbách a byl v tom povzbuzován profesorkou Mukherjeeovou, která ho informovala, že má opravdu talent. Jednoho dne se Harry rozhodl nakreslit Nessu. Had se, pózujíc pro Harryho, velmi pečlivě stočil kolem své paličky. Severus, poněkud mrzutý, že nemůže otevřít dveře (to by znamenalo vytlačit Nessu z obrazu, zatímco ji Harry kreslil), se rozhodl sledovat postup a stál vedle Harryho, zatímco mladý muž skicoval Nessu křídovými tužkami.

„Obraz obrazu," poznamenal Severus a pak se podíval na Nessu:

„Marnivé stvoření."

„Požádal jsem ji, aby mi pózovala," řekl Harry s úsměvem, zatímco Nessa zdvořile předstírala hluchotu.

„A co autoportrét?"

„Proč bych měl kreslit sám sebe?" zeptal se Harry, upřímně překvapený.

„Jak sám sebe vidíš? To nemusí korespondovat s tvou skutečnou podobou."

„Obraz toho, jak vnímám sám sebe?"

„Ano."

„Hm, vlastně jsem nakreslil obrázek toho, jak si myslím – dobrá, jak jsem si myslel – že ty vnímáš mě. Bylo to v mém pátém ročníku, po nitrobraně."

„A co jsi nakreslil?"

„Mého otce," odpověděl Harry.

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho, jak oba pocítili pravdivost těch slov.

Severusova tvář byla bez výrazu.

„Stále máš tu zajímavou kresbu?"

„Ne, vyhodil jsem ji po Vánocích."

Další ticho.

Nessa je bystře pozorovala.

„Ještě pořád mě vidíš jako-"

„Jamese Pottera?" dokončil Severus větu. Chvíli Harryho studoval.

„Ty se mu velmi podobáš. Ale nejsi on."

„To je dobře nebo špatně? Nebo obojí?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus se pousmál a zahákl svůj ukazováček pod Harryho bradu.

„To je dobrá věc."

Harry se také usmál a pak rychlým pohybem ruky nakreslil proužek na Severusův povýšeně zvednutý nos.

„Harry Pottere!" zahřměl Severus a na jeho tvář se vrátilo obvyklé zamračení, zatímco Harry se smál.

„Spratku jeden," přidal mistr lektvarů. Harry natáhl ruku a dlaní skvrnu rozetřel.

„Pottere!"

Nessa byla zobrazením dokonalého klidu. Jen její ocas se mírně škubal.

Severus popadl ze židle jednu z Harryho křídových tužek. V příštím okamžiku měl Harry na tváři dobře viditelnou čáru. Harry chytil další kus křídy. Kroužili kolem sebe a tužky drželi jako meče. Harry opatrně vykouzlil ochranný oční štít pro oba, což Severus otestoval před tím, než začal „šermovat". Nessa zapomněla na svou pózu a pověsila se na svou paličku, korálkovýma očima sledovala soupeře.

Hravý zápas skončil, když Harry Severuse odzbrojil. Jejich tváře byly plné barevných pruhů. Dívali se na sebe. Harry se usmál. Severus povytáhl obočí.

„Taková dětinskost," řekl, ale jeho tón byl škádlivý. „Pojďme dovnitř, odstranit tento nepořádek z našich tváří."

Přivolán byl krém, který Severus použil na Harryho před několika měsíci.

„Čistící kouzlo dělá kůži jako papír," podotkl Severus, zatímco aplikoval krém na Harryho obličej. Harry klidně stál a cítil, jak ty dlouhé kvalifikované prsty lehce masírují jeho tvář.

„Můžu?" zeptal se a natáhl ruku pro mast.

„Jestli chceš," řekl Severus pobaveně.

Harry ponořil prst do nádobky s krémem a začal se Severusovou čelistí, pak pokračoval na jeho tváře, nos a čelo. Celou dobu toho procesu ze sebe nespustili oči.

„Ty bys opravdu měl uvažovat o výrobě kosmetických lektvarů, Severusi," poznamenal Harry, když jejich tváře byly čisté.

„Ani náhodou," zavrčel Severus.

„Proč ne? Umíš namíchat úžasné věci a já bych mohl dělat kresby návrhů a etiket."

Severusova ústa se jen o ten nejmenší kousek prohnula.

„Mohli bychom nabízet bezplatné vzorky ve škole," dodal Harry nadšeně, „a jsem si jistý, že Brumbál by podporoval naše jedinečné úsilí."

„Jedinečné úsilí? Albus?"

„Snape Deluxe, řada speciální péče o pleť-"

„Pottere! Ty blouzníš!" vyštěkl Severus.

„Ach, to je nápad! A mohl bych požádat Weasleyovic dvojčata-"

„Pottere!"

„Severusi, upřímně řečeno, ten krém je prostě skvělý. Není to žádný standard. Viděl jsem recept na něj v knihovně; psal jsi to _ty_."

Severus se zatvářil, jako kdyby raději vytvářel produkty, které by způsobovaly naskakování puchýřů na lidské kůži a další nepříjemné věci.

Harry si pobroukával.

„...a speciální pečující řada pro muže. Trh péče o pleť se zaměřuje většinou na ženy, to není správné-"

„Harry Pottere, právě přemýšlím o umlčovacím kouzlu."

Harry zatahal Severuse za ruce.

„No tak, Severusi. Jenom pokus."

„Nejsem tady, abych se zabýval kožními problémy lidí," řekl Severus kysele, „jsme členy Fénixova řádu, ne členy Řádu kožních onemocnění."

„Možná změníš názor, když se nad tím trochu zamyslíš," řekl Harry drze, usadil se na pohovku a bubnoval prsty o její opěradlo.

Severus protočil oči. Nicméně, pravdou bylo, že krém byl velmi dobře přijat. Madam Pomfreyová sama navrhla, aby ho dal na trh. Její návrh byl přijat pohrdavým odfrknutím.

„Vidím, je to velmi exkluzivní," zasmála se tehdy matrona.

Přesto, šlo o víc než jen o ten krém. Byl to dobrý pocit, mít někoho jako Harry, kdo byl naprosto pohodlný v jeho společnosti, kdo ho škádlil, ale ne neuctivě, a kdo se v nepříjemné společnosti mistra lektvarů volně smál. Přemýšlel, jak se pro Merlina tomu mladíkovi podařilo zvyknout si na jeho nepřístupné chování. Severus měl Harryho raději, než by si chtěl přiznat.

Vyšší čaroděj si prohlížel Harryho tvář. Byla to tvář muže; Severus rozeznával lehounký stín vousů. Puberta byla naštěstí, alespoň co se týkalo akné, u Harryho nenápadná, jeho kůže byla broskvově hladká. Jediná jeho opravdu viditelná jizva byla ta, kterou po sobě zanechala Voldemortova kletba, a ta byla ukryta pod vlasy na čele. Harry řekl Severusovi, že jizva samotná mu vůbec nevadí; ve skutečnosti se mu docela líbil její tvar, ale nenáviděl pozornost, kterou k němu poutala. Harry byl zároveň obrazem nevinnosti i smyslnosti. V Severusových očích se objevil charakteristický zadumaný pohled. Většina lidí v Harryho věku si užívala život, jak jen mohla; a s Voldemortem byl čas cennější než kdy jindy. Ale Harry se zdál být šťastný ve sklepení, pouze se Severusem Snapem a Nessou.

„Chci ti něco ukázat," řekl Severus. „Obleč si prosím něco teplého, jdeme ven."

Sníh křupal, když dvě postavy, jedna vysoká a druhá menší, zanechávaly otisky bot v bílé přikrývce. Severus vedl Harryho do areálu v zadní části hradu, kam lidé chodili málokdy. Harry byl zaujat zvukem hudby – byl uklidňující a připomněl mu jednu z mála šťastných stránek jeho dětství. Zastavil se a poslouchal.

„Pojď," řekl Severus. Harry ho následoval k bráně vedoucí do jednoho z mnoha nádvoří bradavického hradu. Uprostřed stál buk, ale byl zbavený všeho svého listí. Na jedné z větví byla pověšena zvonkohra. Harry přistoupil a díval se na zvonky. Tiše k němu cinkaly. Přistoupil blíž. Viděl a slyšel zvonkohru předtím. Jedni ze sousedů Dursleyových měli sadu zvonkoher, což mělo za následek stížnosti jeho tety a strýce na „hloupý rámus", který dělaly za větrného počasí. Sousedé pak začali sundavat zvonkohry po každé noci, kdy strýc Vernon zaburácel na majitele jako vojenský tank, a nakonec je sundali napořád. Ale pro Harryho byl zvuk zvonků vždy uklidňující, navíc to byl jen slabý zvuk. Nevěděl, že v tomto větrném malém nádvoří byla také instalována zvonkohra. V jednom rohu byla lavička. Severus se na ni posadil a sledoval, jak se Harry přiblížil ke zvonkohře a naklonil hlavu, aby jí naslouchal. Poryv větru zvonky znovu rozhoupal. Líbí se mu to, uvažoval Severus. Harry se posadil na lavičku vedle Severuse, ruce v rukavicích složené v klíně.

„Tu zvonkohru jsi dal na strom ty?"

„Ano," odpověděl Severus. „Ředitel a já máme na tohle místo neomezený přístup. Je to mimo dosah ostatních studentů. Slyší vyzvánění, ale kouzlo je drží mimo. Uznává jen magické podpisy těch, kteří mají povoleno vstoupit."

Harry se na Severuse usmál.

„A ty jsi rozhodl, že já budu moci vstoupit?"

„Ano – po Vánocích."

Harry se rozesmál.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi mi ukázal tohle místo, Severusi." Vyprávěl svému manželovi o zvonkohře, kterou poslouchal, když byl dítě, do té doby, než byl soused donucen ji odstranit.

„Opravdu to má jisté uklidňující kvality," řekl Severus a jeho hlas i tvář byly měkké.

„Albus ví, že mám rád takový druh atmosféry. Vzal mě sem před mnoha lety a řekl mi, že tohle místo mohu používat podle vlastního uvážení. Sám rád čas od času bloudí ve svém oblíbeném sadu na pozemcích."

„Takže tohle je něco jako tvoje svatyně?"

„Ano. Je dobré dostat se občas ven ze sklepení."

„Tohle je pro ptáky?" zeptal se Harry a ukázal na ptačí budku, rovněž upevněnou ke stromu.

„Hm. Neopovažuj se nikomu říct, že jejich mistr lektvarů má slabost pro zvonky a ptačí budky."

Harry se zasmál. Severus nikdy neslyšel něčí smích na tomto nádvoří, koneckonců tady byl jediným návštěvníkem. Brumbál sice mohl vstoupit, ale nikdy nenarušil Severusovu touhu po soukromí na tomto malém místě.

„Celá škola by sem stála frontu, kdybych jim to prozradil," poznamenal Harry. Sehnul se a zvedl hrst sněhu. Severusovy oči se zúžily a připravil se na sněhovou kouli.

**Konec kapitoly 24**

-)-)-)

_**Další část překladu by měla přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů. A jako vždy moc děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)**_


	25. Kapitola 25

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 25**

Harry zvedl ruku, se sněhovou koulí pevně sevřenou v dlani. Udělal vrhací pohyb, ale koule neopustila jeho ruku.

„Skutečně. Neumíš to lépe?" protáhl líně Severus. „Věděl jsem, že ten hod sněhovou koulí jen předstíráš."

„Samozřejmě. Ty přece víš všechno," Harry se usmál.

„Accio sněhová koule!" zvolal Severus. A Harryho střela letěla do Severusovy ruky, trochu se rozpadajíc, jak ji mistr lektvarů chytal. Severus zamířil: Harry se sklonil, jeho famfrpálové a soubojové reflexy se probudily k životu. Sněhová koule mu neškodně prolétla nad hlavou a narazila do zdi. Už předtím se pod střechou oddávali sněhové bitvě a nemohli se shodnout na vítězi. Harry byl tak tentokrát odhodlaný vyhrát a měl k tomu víc prostoru, protože byli venku na čerstvém vzduchu. Takže následovala divoká sněhová bitva. Zvonkohra se často rozcinkala díky dopadu zatoulané sněhové koule. Nakonec Harry natáhl nohu, takže Severus klopýtl a zakopl. Vysoký čaroděj padl do sněhu. Harry se široce usmál.

„Ty... ty jsi podváděl!" zavrčel Severus a oči mu zlověstně zablikaly. Harry vzhlédl k obloze a strčil si ruce do kapes, nonšalantně si pískajíc. To se ukázalo být jeho zkázou: Severus použil neverbální zaklínadlo, aby uhodil neviditelným závažím do Harryho kolenou, nemohlo mu ublížit, ale stačilo k tomu, aby ho srazilo dolů. Harry se zapištěním přistál na zadku.

„Hej! Aspoň jsem nepoužil záludné kouzlo," zvolal rozhořčeně a snažil se na svého šklebícího se manžela vrhat hrsti sněhu. Severus je rozpustil ležérním šlehnutím své hůlky a potom se zvedl na jedno koleno a uvěznil Harryho zápěstí v mírném, ale pevném sevření.

„Nebelvírská galantnost, vskutku!" odfrkl si.

„Ty jsi taky podváděl! Viděl jsem tě proměnit jednu kouli ve vzduchu do tří...!"

„To je to, čemu se říká být kreativní," řekl Severus samolibě.

„S tím nesouhlasím," odpověděl Harry a odvážně tlačil Severuse na záda do sněhu. Severus se vytáhl, popadl Harryho za ramena a přitáhl si mladíka k sobě.

„A já nesouhlasím s tím, že se mnou nesouhlasíš," zamumlal a Harryho studenou tvář pohladil jeho teplý dech.

„A já nesouhlasím s tím, že nesouhlasíš s tím, že s tím nesouhlasím," zavtipkoval Harry.

„V tom případě..." zašeptal Severus a díval se přitom Harrymu do očí. Nedokončil větu, ale stále upřeně hleděl na Harryho.

„V tom případě?" napověděl Harry a začervenal se pod intenzivním zkoumavým pohledem černých očí.

„V tom případě... musíš být potrestán," řekl Severus, nabral si sníh a náhle jím Harryho zasypal.

„Ach! Jen počkej!" vyprskl Harry s ústy plnými sněhu. Dva kouzelníci se převalovali po bílé přikrývce v předstíraném zápase. Nakonec Severus skončil na Harrym.

„Je to tak, jak jsem vždycky předpokládal. Jste spodek, pane Pottere."

Harry se zatvářil zmateně, ale pak si uvědomil, na co Severus naráží. Severus Snape, někdo, u koho by ho to ani nenapadlo, skutečně zmínil sexuální téma!

„To nevím," řekl Harry s odzbrojující upřímností, „ale umím si představit, že bych mohl být, no, univerzální."

S námahou prohodil jejich pozice.

„Vidíš?"

„Nechal jsem tě to udělat v zájmu posílení tvého už beztak překypujícího ega," poznamenal Severus a podařilo se mu vypadat naprosto klidně a nevyvedený z míry, i když ležel na zádech ve sněhu s rozcuchanými vlasy a mokrým oblečením. Chvíli se dívali jeden na druhého, dokud Harry nesklouzl ze svého manžela. Pak vstali a oklepali si oblečení. Cvrlikání a závan křídel je přiměly se otočit. Malý hnědý ptáček prozkoumával ptačí budku. Severus ho zaujatě sledoval.

„Samodoplňující kouzlo," vysvětloval Harrymu. „Doplňuje ptačí zob, jen musí být pravidelně obnovováno."

Namířil hůlku na ptačí budku a zamumlal zaklínadlo. Pták, polekaný zvukem semen rachotících do budky, poskočil pryč na větev. Pak, když si všiml, že už nehrozí žádné nebezpečí, se plaše přiblížil a nakonec skočil do budky na jídlo.

„Máš rád ptáky," řekl Harry s úsměvem.

„Zpěvní ptáci jako je náš návštěvník," ukázal Severus na ptačí budku, „plýtvají písněmi na tento svět, Harry."

„Ale existovala by bez písní nějaká naděje?"

„V co doufáš ty, jako optimistický Nebelvír?" zeptal se Severus s mírným úšklebkem a díval se přitom do Harryho zelených očí. „Právě ty bys měl vědět něco o beznaději."

„Když se podíváš na nás, Severusi, na mě a na tebe, na to, jak spolu můžeme mluvit a mít sněhové souboje... Pak bych řekl, že je tu spousta naděje," odpověděl Harry s úsměvem.

Nemusíme přežít tuhle bitvu a pokud přežijeme, čeká nás rozvod. A přesto mě chce poznat, uvažoval Severus, nevzdává se naděje, ani když jde o mě...

„Ano, myslím, že v tom nějaká naděje je," souhlasil pomalu. „Pojďme zpátky."

Vrátili se do sklepení; Harry se začal zabývat čtením nejnovějších zpráv o famfrpálu a Severus šel vybalit objemný balíček obsahující několik knih pro jeho knihovnu.

Harry právě odložil svůj časopis, když Severus vkráčel do haly a přes sebe měl přehozený cestovní plášť, který mu Harry dal k Vánocům.

„Voldemort?" zeptal se Harry.

Severus přikývl.

Harry k němu přistoupil a stiskl mu ruku.

„Opatruj se," řekl a navlhčil si rty jazykem.

„Ne abys běžel až k řediteli, když nebudu za hodinu zpátky," odpověděl Severus a lehce se dotkl Harryho paže.

„Dobře," řekl Harry trochu napjatě.

Mnohem později, v noci, seděl Severus na své posteli. Přišel domů a beze slova se protáhl kolem Harryho. Hlava mu třeštila bolestí. Trhl sebou, když mu myslí bleskl obraz mučení...

Harry, připoutaný, krvácející, prosící o milost. Voldemort olizující si odporným způsobem rty.

„Pokud jsi odvedl dobrou práci, můj nejdražší Severusi, tak kluka nezabiji. Připojím ho ke svým následovníkům. Konečný trest za všechny ty roky, které jsem strávil tím, že jsem se snažil vrátit." Pronesl to s ledovým zasmáním. „Velký Harry Potter na mé straně. Svět mi bude ležet u nohou."

Znovu se zasmál.

„Jsem rád, že se zdá méně vzdorovitý, když se s ním bavíš, Severusi."

„Začíná si uvědomovat důležitost plnění svých manželských povinností v každém aspektu," řekl Severus bezvýrazně.

Voldemort ho blahosklonně poplácal po rameni.

„Dobrá práce, můj věrný Severusi. Navrhuji ti, aby ses vrátil ke své roztomilé nebelvírské hračce a pohrál si s ní ještě víc. Pořád vyžaduje náležité zaučení."

Severus se cítil špatně. Zjistil, že je velmi obtížné poskytovat Voldemortovi falešné vzpomínky. Už před nějakým časem začal docela podléhat Harryho laskavé povaze a přestože vždycky shledával hluboce nechutným prezentovat Voldemortovi řadu obscénních obrazů, teď bylo těžší než kdy jindy tak učinit. Pouto mezi ním a Harrym bylo nepopiratelné. Nenáviděl i to, jak Voldemort odkazoval na Harryho jako na „toho kluka" nebo „hračku" nebo „věc na hraní". Harry byl v rozkvětu mužství a kupodivu se zdálo, že ve sklepení jen kvete. Severus se cítil provinile kvůli jejich konzumaci. Pro Harryho to nebylo žádné sexuální probuzení, ale spíš sexuální potlačení.

„Severusi?" Harryho hlas byl ustaraný a ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře.

„Jsem v pořádku," vyštěkl Severus.

„Nejsi v pořádku. Žiju s tebou několik měsíců. Měl bych už o tom něco vědět."

Severus si těžce vzdychl.

„Pojď dál," řekl chladně. Dveře se otevřely a Harry vstoupil dovnitř, zelené oči studovaly jeho tvář. Přešel k Severusovi, posadil se vedle něj a položil svou ruku na Severusovo levé předloktí s nevinností, díky které se v Severusově hrudi náhle objevila bolest.

„Uvědomuješ si, čeho se dotýkáš?" zavrčel.

Harry se na něj podíval.

„Vím. Znamení zla."

Na malý moment se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho.

„Zkus si na chvíli lehnout, Severusi," navrhl Harry.

Místo kyselého komentáře, který očekával („Jaký jsi milující choť, můj manželi!" nebo něco podobného), si Severus povzdechl.

„Nejdřív se budu muset vykoupat."

Podíval se na Harryho a něco se mu mihlo v očích.

„Už jsi jedl?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Myslel jsem si to. Stejně jako tenkrát, jak ses nahrnul k řediteli."

„Bál jsem se o tebe," řekl Harry.

„Dělám to roky, Harry," odpověděl Severus podrážděně.

Harry si sáhl za krk a rozepnul svůj řetízek.

„Vezmi si tohle. Je to pro tebe, nech si to. Byl bych šťastnější, kdybych věděl, že ho nosíš. Ron a Hermiona mi to dali, když mi bylo sedmnáct. Není to magické nebo tak něco, ale je to pro mě symbolem ochrany a přátelství. A prosím, neříkej mi, jak nebelvírsky nebo sentimentálně to zní."

Severus na něj překvapeně pohlédl.

Harry zapnul Severusovi řetízek. Srdce mu poskočilo, když spatřil výraz v černých očích svého manžela; byl teplý i podivně smutný: hořkosladký.

Pak, k Harryho úplnému překvapení, se Severus sklonil, krátce ho políbil na čelo a odešel z místnosti. Harry se začervenal a dotkl se místa, kde byl políben. Zdálo se být rozpálené.

**Konec kapitoly 25**

-)-)-)

_**K prvnímu máji je tady 25. kapitolka, která bezprostředně navazuje na tu předchozí. A je i s polibkem - i když zatím jen na čelo :-) **__**A jako vždy moc děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)**_ Další kapitolka by měla opět přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů... _**a do týdne slibuji Spřízněni kletbou, další kapitola už je zčásti hotová...**_


	26. Kapitola 26

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 26**

Severus se rychle pohyboval chodbami, když kráčel do Brumbálových pokojů. Zvedl ruku a dotkl se řetízku, který mu Harry dal před chvílí. Stále cítil Harryho čelo proti svým rtům. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy někoho políbil na čelo. Políbil muže předtím, během svých krátkých sexuálních dostaveníček, ale to byly povrchní polibky prosté jakýchkoliv emocí. Žádný z těch polibků se nedal srovnávat s tím, který dal Harrymu. Dorazil ke kamennému chrliči, který střežil vchod do Brumbálovy pracovny.

„Bonbón," řekl bezvýrazně. Chrlič uskočil stranou. Za chvíli už Severus seděl proti Brumbálovi a popíjel šálek čaje, na kterém ředitel trval. Hovořili o informacích, které Severus získal na setkání s Voldemortem. V jeho hlase bylo zřejmé znechucení nad falešnými vzpomínkami, které musel dát Voldemortovi. To Brumbálovi neuniklo a stejně tak jeho modré oči zaznamenaly řetízek měkce zářící kolem krku mistra lektvarů.

„Dal mi ho Harry," řekl Severus, když si všiml Brumbálova pohledu. Brumbál se usmál.

„Opravdu?"

„Myslí si, že mě bude na symbolické úrovni chránit," vysvětlil Severus bez jakéhokoliv sarkasmu. „Je nervózní, když musím na sekání s Temným pánem."

„To bylo velmi zřejmé, když sem před Vánocemi přišel a chtěl vědět, kde jsi," řekl Brumbál a jeho oči vesele zářily. „Ale budeš to muset nosit ukryté pod oblečením, Voldemortovi by se to mohlo zdát podezřelé."

Nikdy jsem neměl nikoho, kdo by čekal na můj návrat s úzkostí nebo nedočkavostí, pomyslel si Severus. Až doteď. Harry na mě čeká.

Brumbál vytáhl citrónovou šuměnku a s chutí ji strčil do úst.

„Rozhodně to vypadá, že ti manželský život svědčí, můj drahý chlapče."

Severus povytáhl obočí.

„Řekl bych, že jsi měl velice příjemnou oslavu narozenin."

Severus se na chvíli zamračil. Pak si uvědomil, že Harry musel říct o oslavě Nesse, a Nessa během svých nočních toulek nejspíš informovala polovinu hradních obrazů.

„Ano, Ha- on tomu věnoval mnohem víc úsilí, než by si tato příležitost zasloužila," řekl Severus suše. Záblesk v Brumbálových očích byl ještě zářivější, když Severus rychle přeskočil od prvních dvou písmen Harryho jména k zájmenu.

„Co takhle partičku šachů?" změnil Brumbál téma.

„Jistě, Albusi," řekl Severus.

Poté, co Severus odešel, Brumbál lehkým krokem přecházel po své kanceláři a spokojeně si pobrukoval.

„Proč by se proboha Potter obtěžoval darovat Snapeovi nějaký řetízek?" protáhl ze svého portrétu Phineas Black.

„Protože někdy, Phineasi, je víc magie v jednoduchém gestu než v mávání hůlkou a v kouzlech," vysvětloval Brumbál.

Phineas udělal znuděný obličej.

„Myslím, že navštívím svůj druhý portrét," zívl si.

Zatímco Severus byl v Brumbálově pracovně, Harry nakreslil obrázek. Když skončil, odložil tužku a opřel se v křesle. Obličej mu rozsvítil zářivý úsměv. Severus Snape, cynický mistr lektvarů, který ho tak zuřivě nenáviděl, ho políbil na čelo. Harry se klouby prstů dotkl toho místečka. Pak pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Nikdy, nikdy a ještě jednou nikdy by nevěřil, že je to možné – že on a Severus by si k sobě mohli najít cestu. Kdy se to začalo měnit? Potom, co se tak přihnal do Brumbálovy kanceláře, když už nemohl potlačit svůj strach z toho, že Severus se nevrací z večeře Smrtijedů? Stále se usmíval, když se otevřely dveře a Severus rychle vkráčel do jejich pokojů.

„Čemu se směješ?" chtěl vědět, když spatřil Harryho výraz.

„Jsem šťastný, protože ty a já jsme se konečně po všech těch letech přestali nenávidět. A protože jsme teď přátelé."

Severus ho pár sekund studoval.

„Myslím, že by se dalo říct, že vytrvalost se vyplácí," řekl. Pokývl hlavou k náčrtku v Harryho ruce.

„Co jsi kreslil?" zeptal se. Harry mu skicu podal.

V popředí byla ve stínu nízká cihlová zeď. Nahoře na obloze bylo možné vidět siluetu draka letícího přes měsíc v úplňku. Na zdi byly položené dvě hůlky a jedna z nich ležela přes tu druhou takovým způsobem, který mohl být vykládán jako ochranný. Severus se podíval na hůlky pozorněji a když to udělal, Harryho tváře získaly slabý barevný nádech. Severusova hůlka byla stejně černá jako jeho oči a vlasy, byla dlouhá a tenká jako jeho prsty i postava. Harryho cesmínová hůlka byla bledší a trochu kratší – byly to jejich hůlky, které tak pokojně odpočívaly na zdi, a Harryho hůlka byla pod Severusovou.

Severus se podíval do zelených očí. Harry se trochu zašklebil.

„Neříkal jsi, že si myslíš, že jsem spodek?" zeptal se drze.

„Vzpomínám si, že jsi preferoval myslet na sebe spíš jako na… univerzálního?" podotkl Severus a jeho oči se pobaveně zaleskly. Podal skicu zpátky Harrymu.

„No, jen teoreticky," odpověděl Harry.

Na chvilku zavládlo ticho, během kterého se na sebe dívali. Severus byl zběhlý v hodnocení lidí a hádání jejich nálad i bez použití nitrozpytu. Teď pocítil náhlý nával smutku přicházející od Harryho a ty zelené oči se zdály být tmavší.

„Na co myslíš?" chtěl vědět Severus.

„No, kolik času vlastně mám mít na tu praktickou stránku, když je mi v patách vraždící čaroděj, který se snaží najít jakoukoliv mezeru v bradavickém brnění? A dokonce i když se nám podaří porazit Voldemorta, jak můžeme vědět, že přežijeme? Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo!"

To všechno Harry vychrlil jedním dechem.

„Neměl by sis aspoň trochu věřit, Harry? Trénují tě velmi zkušení kouzelníci a čarodějky. Máš přátele. Máš potenciál. A máš moji krevní ochranu."

„Pokud jsme spojeni krví, Severusi, tak... tak jsou spojeny i naše životy. Nemůžu se zbavit strachu pokaždé, když jdeš k Voldemortovi. Severusovi, vím, jak jsi schopný, ale to nemění nic na tom, že... že se o tebe bojím. "

„Bojíš se? Ty? Nebelvír?" řekl Severus se zvednutým obočím, snažíc se odlehčit Harryho náladu.

„Přál bych si, abys mi mohl slíbit, že se ti nikdy nic nestane," řekl Harry a nevěnoval Severusovu pokusu žádnou pozornost. Natáhl ruku a dotkl se řetízku, který mu věnoval. Severus si uvědomil, že mladík bojuje se slzami – alespoň tak soudil podle způsobu, kterým svíral rty. Skica mu vyklouzla z ruky na podlahu.

Severus nikdy předtím nikoho neutěšoval. Nikdo se zdravým rozumem by si ho nevybral jako důvěrníka svých starostí. Také mu nikdy nikdo neřekl, že on nebo ona se bojí, co by se mu mohlo stát. I když Brumbál měl o Severuse opravdovou starost – často ji vyjadřoval tím, že se dotkl jeho ramene a řekl mu, aby na sebe dával pozor. A Severus pokládal Brumbála za rádce, kterého nikdy v životě neměl. Ale Harry byl první osobou, která tak explicitně vyjádřila své obavy o něj.

A když teď Severus zíral na Harryho, nevěděl, co má dělat. Věděl jen, že slova v této situaci nestačí, i přes všechny své podivuhodné schopnosti v oblasti jazyka byl bezmocný. Objal Harryho jednou rukou a přitáhl ho k sobě. Harry přitiskl tvář k prohlubni jeho krku.

„Promiň," řekl tlumeným hlasem.

Severus vydal jakýsi uklidňující zvuk a jemně přejel rukou přes Harryho záda. Co to se mnou Harry dělá? Držím ho a utěšuji ho. Já, Severus Snape, ten poslední člověk, na kterého by se lidé obrátili, když jsou smutní, pomyslel si. A naposledy jsem ho viděl plakat, když jsme se hádali, když jsme se navzájem nenáviděli...

Stáli tak chvíli, Harry tiše plakal a jeho slzy smáčely Severusovy vlasy i límec.

Kdy naposled jsem plakal já? přemýšlel Severus. Jeho hrudník se zdál smršťovat a on si náhle uvědomil, že uplynuly dlouhé roky od chvíle, kdy uronil slzu. Čas od času dokonce uvažoval, zda se vší tou hořkostí jeho schopnost ronit slzy úplně nevyschla. Trochu se odtáhl a podíval se na Harryho tvář.

„Promiň," opakoval Harry a snažil se usmát.

„Neomlouvej se," řekl Severus nevrle.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi."

„Pojď sem. Sedni si se mnou do knihovny. Zahrát si aspoň jedno kolečko kouzelnického scrabble by určitě udělalo zázraky," řekl mistr lektvarů a Harry ho následoval do obrovské místnosti.

Brzy se mladík usmíval i smál, zatímco se snažil uspořádat své žetony do srozumitelných slov. A Severusovy sarkastické bonmoty také přispěly k odlehčení atmosféry. Vyšli z místnosti až na večeři, společně. Po jídle už bylo hodně pozdě a oba byli ospalí.

Předtím, než se odebrali do svých ložnic, Harry chvíli intenzivně hleděl na Severuse, než ho krátce objal a poděkoval mu za to, že tam byl pro něj. Pak odešel a nechal Severuse němě stát uprostřed haly. Něco na zemi upoutalo jeho pozornost, byl to obrázek, který Harry předtím upustil na podlahu. Zvedl ho a vrátil se do své ložnice. Dlouho se na něj díval, nemohl odtrhnout oči od těch dvou hůlek.

**Konec kapitoly 26**

-)-)-)

_**J**__**ako vždy především moc děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)**_ Další kapitolka by měla opět přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů...


	27. Kapitola 27

Překlad povídky _Union of Doom_ od Steppenwoelfin. Přeloženo se svolením autorky.

-)-)-)

**Kapitola 27**

Příštího večera se Harry vrátil do jejich pokojů a masíroval si přitom žebra – bylo to po zvlášť náročném tréninku s Pastorkem. Ten byl potěšený jeho pokrokem, nicméně Harry nebyl dost rychlý, aby se vyhnul jednomu prokletí a skončil naražený na zeď, což mělo za následek bolestivou modřinu na jeho boku.

„Chce to víc praxe," poznamenal Severus lhostejně, když pozoroval mladého muže, „a třít si takhle žebra ti nepomůže. Sedni si na pohovku a sundej si všechny ty vrstvy, co máš na sobě – připomínáš mi cibuli. Hned jsem zpátky."

Když se vrátil, našel Harryho svlečeného do půl těla a sedícího nevinně mezi polštáři, úplně nevědomého toho, jak smyslně vypadá. Severus potlačil uznalý pohled.

„Lehni si, abych mohl použít tohle."

Harry poslechl a zavřel oči, užíval si dovednosti hbitých prstů svého manžela.

„Snape Deluxe," poznamenal v jednu chvíli.

Severus se na něj podíval a pod vousy si zamumlal: „To je směšné!". Nepřestal ale Harryho jemně masírovat.

„Severusi, to je tak dobrý pocit! A co řada lektvarů pro léčebné účely?"

Severus si odfrkl a snažil se ignorovat Harryho škádlení. Pokračoval se svou péčí dalších pět minut. Harry byl naprosto uvolněný, jednu ruku položenou na břiše, těsně nad pupíkem.

„Můžeš se posadit," oznámil Severus nakonec.

Harry se posadil a dotkl se svého boku. Modřina už značně vybledla díky magickým vlastnostem masti.

„Super," poznamenal.

Severusova ústa se trochu prohnula a on podal Harrymu tričko a weasleyovský svetr.

„Nějaké zprávy od tvých přátel?" zeptal se, když se Harry znovu oblékl. Harry byl chvilku jen překvapený. Severus se ho nikdy neptal na jeho přátele nebo na to, co dělají, i když si byl vědom Harryho čilé a věrné korespondence s nimi. Takže teď Harry začal vyprávět Severusovi o některých novinkách od nich. Nenápadně přitom Severuse pozoroval, jestli se nenudí, ale neviděl žádné známky nudy.

„A co tvoji přátelé?" zeptal se Harry pak.

Severusovy oči potemněly.

„Snažíš se mě zesměšňovat?" zeptal se chladně. Harry se na něj zmateně podíval.

Severus se krátce zasmál.

„Nemám žádné přátele. Je to tak překvapivé?"

„Ale já jsem tvůj přítel. A Brumbál taky," řekl Harry klidně.

„Ty máš své vlastní přátele. Jsem opravdu ten typ přítele, po kterém toužíš?"

„Jsme přátelé už pěkných pár týdnů," odpověděl Harry, zvedl nohy a přehodil je přes okraj pohovky, „a já si tě neumím představit jako jinou osobu, Severusi. Koneckonců, záleží na kvalitě, ne na kvantitě."

Severusovy oči pár vteřin prodlévaly na Harryho stehnech v džínách, než přeskočily na jeho tvář.

„To je pravda," souhlasil a jeho štíhlé prsty si pohrávaly se sklenicí masti. Harry pozoroval Severusovy obratné ruce a Severus si všiml jeho pohledu.

„Máš tak hbité ruce," poznamenal Harry, když Severus tázavě povytáhl obočí.

Vzal Severuse za ruku – mistr lektvarů proti tomu nijak neprotestoval – a přitiskl jejich dlaně k sobě. Harryho ruka byla stejně křehká a jemná jako Severusova, ale nebyla tak úzká a štíhlá, a také byla menší než Severusova.

„Máš delší prsty než já," řekl Harry. Severusův prst se stočil kolem jeho.

„Ty jsi celkově menší než já." Vstal, držíc přitom Harryho ruku ve své, a Harry ho následoval. Severus trochu sklonil hlavu, aby jeho oči byly na stejné úrovni s Harryho.

„Pokud by tě tvoji příbuzní živili správně, je možné, že bys mohl být o něco vyšší."

„Kdo ví," řekl Harry, znovu překvapený, že Severus odkazoval na jeho příbuzné a připustil tak, že si byl vědom toho, co viděl v Harryho mysli během lekcí nitrobrany: že Harry vůbec nebyl zhýčkaný a rozmazlený – že tomu bylo spíše naopak.

„Tvoji rodiče," řekl Harry tiše a opatrně, neboť věděl, že otevírá velmi citlivé téma, „ti-"

„Dávali mi pořádně najíst?" dokončil Severus jeho otázku. Měkce stiskl Harryho ruku. „Moje matka ano, ale...," lehce pokrčil rameny, „ale nebyla v tom žádná láska."

Když pronesl poslední slovo, hlas mu překypoval pohrdáním.

„Byl jsi někdy zavřený?" zeptal se Harry ještě tišeji. Severus věděl, že Harry si vzpomněl na přístěnek pod schody.

„Ne. Spíš se o mě moc nestarali. Jenom jsem náhodou existoval. Tvoje teta a strýc – hádali se a křičeli na sebe celou dobu?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„To ne."

Chvíli bylo ticho, během kterého se na sebe dívali, vysoký čaroděj i ten menší.

„Tvoji rodiče ještě žijí?" zeptal se nakonec Harry.

„Ne. Oba už zemřeli. Můj otec se upil k smrti a moje matka spáchala sebevraždu. Zemřeli, než mi bylo devatenáct."

Harry nevěděl, co na to říct. Severus se na něj skoro nepodíval. Konečně Harry našel řeč.

„Takže Bradavice jsou domov i rodina pro nás oba. A ty jsi taky moje rodina, Severusi."

Severus suše poznamenal:

„Musíš být opravdu Nebelvír, když mě vidíš jako rodinného příslušníka."

V rohu místnosti odbily pendlovky.

„Jez, prosím," řekl Severus. „Musím dohlédnout na někoho po škole."

„Udělal ten student něco horšího než jsem ve tvých hodinách dělal já?" zeptal se Harry, v očích mu ale jiskřil humor.

„Dal průchod nadměrnému množství nadýmání."

Hary zíral.

„Chceš říct, že... hm...?"

„Ano. Nahlas. V _mé_ třídě. Přirozeně to rozptýlilo mnoho lidí a vedlo ke zničení jejich lektvarů."

Harry si zakryl ústa a bezmocně se rozesmál.

„To je poprvé, co slyším o něčem takovém," zalapal po dechu, opřel se o stůl a držel se za boky. Severus na něj vrhl jediný pohled a odpochodoval ven z místnosti.

Když se později vrátil, přivítal ho pohled na Harryho pohodlně nataženého na koberci u krbu, pohupujícího nohama nahoru a dolů, zatímco četl dopis od Hermiony, soudě podle rukopisu. Severus na mladíka zamyšleně hleděl. Hezký, odvážný, inteligentní a milý. I když občas uměl být poněkud tvrdohlavý a impulzivní. Popravdě, stejně tvrdohlavý jako sám Severus.

Harry se na něj usmál. Severus mu pokývl a přešel ke své oblíbené pohovce, kde si otevřel knihu, ale jeho tmavé oči se soustředily na Harryho, prodlévaly na křivkách jeho lýtka, rukou a nohou, cestovaly tam a zpět přes jeho pevné pozadí a nakonec spočinuly na jeho tváři, na které Severus studoval Harryho lehce pootevřená ústa, nos a ten záblesk zelené barvy zpoza brýlí. A jeho vlasy, černé jako uhel a jako vždycky rozcuchané. Harry vstal a trochu se protáhl. Severusův zkoumavý pohled sledoval všechny jeho pohyby. Harry si sundal brýle, zvedl ruku k obličeji a promnul jednu stranu obličeje proti vnitřnímu ohbí lokte.

„Dobby tady pro tebe nechal večeři," řekl Harry.

Severus přešel ke stolu, zatímco Harry zmizel do knihovny.

Když si lehl do postele, Severus zjistil, že nemůže spát. V duchu viděl Harryho ležícího na koberci. Harryho sedícího na pohovce, s nahou horní částí těla. A ta pružnost jeho kůže, když ji Severus masíroval. Harryho ruka pokojně odpočívající poblíž pupíku. Harryho ruka v jeho... to vše v něm rozvířilo jiskřičku touhy. Jeho krátká předmanželská dobrodružství s muži, které neznal, byla povrchní a zoufalá. Příliš rychlá, příliš pomíjivá. Kdy naposledy vlastně cítil skutečnou a hlubokou touhu? Kdo se zdravým rozumem by myslel na nevlídného mistra lektvarů jako na sexuální bytost? Severusova ruka klouzala dolů, po břiše a ještě níž. Dotýkal se sám sebe a jeho nervy reagovaly příjemným vibrováním. Byl celý bolavý touhou. Severus znovu začal objevovat sám sebe, užíval si způsob, jakým jeho tělo reagovalo na jeho vlastní doteky, svou rostoucí citlivost. Násilně odstrčil stranou falešné vzpomínky, které musel ukázat Voldemortovi. Kdyby je ze své mysli nevyhnal hned, udusily by jeho touhu na popel. Místo toho si představoval dovršení svého pouta s Harrym. Ale v té představě měl před sebou Harryho tvář a jeho nohy byly omotané kolem Severusova pasu. Hlavu měl Harry zvrácenou dozadu, nepoddajné vlasy zpocené. Jak Harry voní, když je zpocený? Jak by vypadal, kdyby byl vzrušený? Jak by chutnala jeho ústa? Uvažoval, jestli se Harry také důkladně zkoumá a jestli se dotýká sám sebe, tak jako se on zkoumá a dotýká sebe právě teď, prsty vklouzly pod pyžamové kalhoty, druhá ruka rozepnula vršek a mazlila se s horkou kůží pod ním. Temná a zavřená ložnice byla tichou svědkyní jeho okamžiku extáze, jeho potlačených stenů a zvuku rukou svírajících ložní prádlo.

Severus ležel v posteli, vyčerpaný a pokrytý nepříjemnou vlhkostí, hruď se mu rychle zvedala a klesala.

„Jsem blázen," zamumlal si pro sebe. „Co si myslím?"

Harry byl o polovinu mladší než on. Byl to jenom mladík. Pokud přežijí, rozvedou se. Jeho myšlenky se vrátily k Voldemortovi.

„Jen si hraj se svou hračkou, můj drahý Severusi. Pořádně ho zlomit bude chvíli trvat, zvláště pokud je tak neposlušný, jak říkáš."

Severus se zachvěl nevolností. Připadal si jako úchyl. Jak vůbec mohl myslet na Harryho s touhou? Severus odhodil přikrývku a rychle kráčel do koupelny. Naplnil vanu teplou vodou s mýdlem. Ležel ve vaně dlouhou dobu, jako kdyby doufal, že ze sebe smyje vzpomínky na Voldemorta i svou touhu po Harryho svěžesti a nevinnosti.

**Konec kapitoly 27**

-)-)-)

_**J**__**ako už tradičně děkuji za komentář k překladu předešlé části Caiře :-)**_ Další kapitolka by měla opět přijít plus mínus do tří týdnů...


End file.
